Heridas Abiertas
by Readers Forever
Summary: "El Dolor alivia el dolor" eso es lo que Emma Lewis siempre ha pensado desde que la vida se encargo de separarla de las personas que más quiere... ¿Es fácil cambiar el pensamiento de alguien que ha reafirmado esa teoría durante 6 años de su vida? ALGO IMPORTANTE... LA HISTORIA NO SE DESARROLLA EN EL ENTORNO DE THG, LO PUSE ASÍ DEBIDO A QUE UN ACTOR (DE LA ADAPTACIÓN) APARECERÁ AQUI
1. Chapter 1

_CAPITULO 1_

**_POV Emma _**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, sentada en el centro de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y esa pequeña navajita entre mis manos haciéndola girar mientras escucho los gritos que vienen de la planta baja de mi casa, me encantaría decir que son el producto de una pelea pero no, solo se trata de la conquista de esta semana de mi prima Jazmín que es, um como explicarlo, una chica especial *cof* zorra *cof* y trae muchos chicos atrás de ella cosa que no le disgusta en absoluto.

El timbre suena y ruego por que sean mis tíos para que se dejen de escuchar los gritos de gata en celo de mi querida primita, odio el día en el que me vine a vivir con mis tíos aunque debo de aceptar que era eso o permitir que el gobierno me llevara a una casa hogar ya que cuando murieron mis padres a causa de un accidente automovilístico yo solo tenía 13 años pero ahora 6 años después la idea de irme a vivir por mi cuenta ronda mi mente.

-Emma baja a cenar-escucho que me dice mi tía Helen desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi recamara, se escucha un poco alterada cosa que no es novedad en ella.

-Ya voy-le contesto al tiempo que guardo la navajita en una tela blanca debajo de mi almohada, voy al baño de mi recamara para enjuagar un poco mis muñecas y limpiar las líneas de sangre seca que están en ellas el agua tibia recorre cada una de esas grietas provocando un escalofrió en mí son incontables las heridas que tengo en ambas muñecas, cada una hecha en un momento específico para olvidar relajarme dejar de llorar o solo Para evitar hacer cosas más estúpidas, seco mis manos con una toalla limpia con golpecitos para evitar que salga más sangre y del botiquín saco un puñado de pulseras que me coloca en cada mano para así esconder lo hecho hace unos minutos

Bajo y me encamino al comedor de donde solo se escucha el tintinear de los cubiertos y una que otra palabra de mi tío al parecer los habían encontrado en esa situación incomoda

-Hum Hola-salude al entrar en el comedor

-Emma hija, siéntate ya te sirvo-sus ojos estaban un poco rojos como si hubiese estado llorando

-Gracias-me senté en un asiento a la derecha de Jazmín

Me tome un momento para examinar las diferencias entre ambas cualquiera que nos viera juntas lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir que somos familiares, inclusive amigas donde su piel es bronceada que combina de forma armoniosa con su cabello cobrizo la mía es un poco pálida en comparación con mi cabello negro y las puntas en color turquesa(cabe recalcar que ella se oponía a que me pintara de ese color mi cabello como es obvio no le hice caso) sus ojos color miel claro gracias a los genes por parte de mis tíos bien puede ser la chica perfecta para cualquier hombre y no yo con mis comunes ojos cafés, pero bueno eso es lo que me toco no?

-Ohm!-escucho un pequeño gemido salir de la boca de Jazmín justo cuando mi tía se sienta a la mesa y me entrega mi plato

-Jaz dijiste algo?-mi tío pasa la mirada de mi prima y su conquista que es un chico pelirrojo

-No-tartamudea nerviosa-Solo Solo ya nos vamos Roger se tiene que ir

-Pero Jaz, Emma acaba de bajar hija-comenzó mi tía

-No es mi culpa mama ella conoce la hora de cenar no?-le contesta y sale del comedor

-Emma perdónala ya sabes como es y...-mi tía se excusa

-No te preocupes tía-tomo el tenedor y juego un poco con la comida antes de meterla a mi boca

-Y que nos cuentas hija?-pregunto mi tío Robert

-Hum voy a dejar la escuela-dije tranquila-y me voy de la casa

-Porque?-se sorprendió mi tía al tiempo que dejaba caer su tenedor con comida

-Ya no quiero causar molestias-no podía ver a los ojos a las personas que me cuidaron por 6 años y decirles que ya no quería su lastima

-Pero no las causas, eres como otra hija para nosotros Emma-dijo mi tía-y no podemos permitir que dejes la escuela

-Exacto "como" pero eso no me hace su hija-argumente-no tienen la obligación de cuidarme más y pagar mi escuela

-Emma es por Jaz esta decisión?-pregunto mi tío

-Noup es por lo que ya les dije y quiero ser independiente, tengo el dinero que me dejaron mis padres en una cuenta en 6años debe de haber más por los intereses además de que tengo ahorrado parte de mis mesadas y con solo eso ya completo para rentar una casa

-Espera ya habías planeado todo?-se sorprendió mi tía

-Si yo no tomaría una decisión de la noche a la mañana-mentí, ya que mi plan en un principio solo era dejar la casa

-Cuando?-pregunto mi tío

-Dos días más o menos

-Pero aun eres una niña-replico mi tía

-En medio año cumplo 20 tía- comí otro bocado

-Te ves y oyes muy decidida-sonrió mi tío

-Lo estoy

-Pero que hay de la escuela? Llevas 5 semestres en contaduría-replico mi tío Robert

-Lo se, pero quiero tomarme un descanso, prometo que voy a buscar trabajo y no les voy a pedir absolutamente nada-me apresure a añadir

-Robert yo no creo que sea buena idea, le prometí a Cristina que cuidaría muy bien de ella

-Y lo has hecho tía no tienes de que preocuparte-trate de calmarla

-Déjala Helen no es como si se fuera del país o sí?-Mi tío trato de calmarla

-No-sonreí ante la pregunta de mi tío

-Eres igual a ella, tu mama siempre fue así y junto con James no había quien los contradijera-comento con melancolía tía Helen-Solo prométenos que en algún punto vas a regresar a la escuela y nos vas a permitir pagártela

-Esta bien-no pude contener una risita por lo que dice mi tía

Y así termino todo mis tíos aceptaron dejarme ir, al día siguiente fui a hablar con las señora para dejar una parte de mis cosas en la casa y dar el primer pago... Debo de aceptar que esa noche estaba muy nerviosa y tome a la que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde los 16

-Así que te vas?-fue como me saludo Jazmín cuando baje con mis maletas

-Hum no de hecho acabo de llegar-me permití un poco de sarcasmo

-Eres una..

-Jazmín! Deja a tu prima en paz-le llamo la atención mi tía

Apenas iba a reclamar cuando mi taxi llego para poderme ir y después de una larga despedida por parte de mis tíos por fin deje 6 años de mi vida atrás

* * *

**_HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE EN VERDAD LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE APENAS COMIENZA... ESPERO PODER RECIBIR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS_**

**_GRACIAS Y ESPERO PRONTO SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES _**

**_UN BESO :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_POV Emma_**

-Buenas tardes-salude a un niño que abrió la puerta de la casa donde ahora voy a vivir-Esta tu mami?

-Estem quien eres tú?-me pregunto inseguro

-Soy Emma Cars... Lewis-apenas iba a dar el apellido de mis tíos

-Quien es Connor?-pregunto un chico que llego hasta la puerta

-Emma-contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Emma?-se extrañó el chico y se me quedo viendo por un rato, me recorrió con su mirada de color verde y miel extraña combinación pero debo de aceptar linda

-Emma Lewis, voy a vivir aquí... Bueno no aquí con ustedes si no-fuck! Buena hora para ponerme nerviosa

-Jajá ok creo que ya entendí, bueno yo soy Josh y él es mi hermanito Connor, um mi mama no está pero si quieres puedo mostrarte tu cuarto-me ofrecio con una sonrisa

-Estem um claro-baje la mirada no soy muy buena con las personas nuevas

-Okay ven Emma sígueme, Connor ya vuelvo y no le abras a nadie-le dio instrucciones a su hermanito y le revolvió su cabello

-Sep. Josh-cerro la puerta cuando nos alejamos

Josh tomo una de mis maletas y me guio por unas escaleras hasta un apartamento que está justo arriba de su casa tal parece como si hubiesen construido otra casa

-Bueno aquí esta-Josh puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans-Como puedes ver aquí tienes todo recamaras con clima, dos eh? Cocina sillones una tele... Solo no hay comida pero..

-Está bien gracias-lo corte y puse la mochila que yo traía en un sillón

-Quieres que ponga esto en tu cuarto...

-No gracias-lo rechace

-Ok bueno aquí están tus llaves, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-me entrego las llaves con una sonrisa-Cualquier cosa ya sabes estoy.. Estamos aquí abajo

-Gracias pero te aseguro que apenas van a notar que estoy aquí-le asegure mientras lo encaminaba a la puerta y la cerré cuando salió no sin antes ver una última sonrisa de su parte

Apenas cerré la puerta me dirigí a una habitación para dejar mis cosas nada había salido mal pero sin duda estaba estresada, entre en el baño de la habitación me deshice de mi ropa y entre en la regadera permitiéndome sentir cada una de las gotas del agua Recorrer mi cuerpo deje que el agua tibia corriera por mis muñecas lastimadas provocando un poco de dolor pero soportable

Salí de la ducha después de diez minutos y me puse un short de mezclilla junto con una playera holgada evitando ponerme un sostén y me recosté en la cama extrañamente cansada

_Las risas sonaban por todo el auto, las bromas de papa hacían que me retorciera de risa y la mirada llena de amor de mi mama hacia mí me hacía plenamente feliz, no recuerdo con exactitud la broma que mi padre acaba de hacer pero sin duda fue genial_

_-Te gusto la película Emma?-pregunto mi madre cuando recobramos la compostura_

_-Siii la ame! Estuvo tan genial y el chico era sexy-admití y enseguida mi papa volteo a verme sorprendido_

_-Oye..._

_-JAMES!-mi mama grito y fue cuando todo se detuvo_

_El grito desgarrador de mi madre me aturdió más no me preparo para lo siguiente... La llanta del tráiler me arrancaba a las dos personas que más he amado_

_-EMMA! EMMA!-la voz de mi mama aún resuena en mis oídos_

_-MAMA!-siento las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas-PAPA!_

-Emma! Emma! Emma despierta EMMA!-sentí el abrazo de mi tío Robert como siempre que las pesadillas vienen a mí-Emma-esperen esa no es la voz de mi tío

Y tampoco sus brazos...

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente permitiéndome ver a la persona que me rodea con sus brazos...Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos color verde y miel

-Emma? Estas bien?-me pregunta Josh separándome un poco de el

-Que Mier... Rayos haces aquí?-lo aparte de mi-Como entraste?!

-Perdón te traía un poco de comida cuando te escuche gritar y perdón... Tuve que entrar-se sentó al otro lado de la cama pero le di la espalda al recordar que me faltaba una prenda interior

-Oye-Josh toco mi espalda pero me aleje-Hum lo lamento bueno la comida está en el comedor

-Gracias Josh-me abrace a mí misma

-Es gracioso pero la idea fue de mi mama y...

-Gracias... Josh-le repetí para hacerle entender que se fuera

-Ok por nada-sentí como se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta o bueno...-Ya no llores si?-tomo mi barbilla para que lo viera y seco las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos

Antes de que pudiera decir Josh ya se había ido y en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor fue como si se hubiera detonado una bomba, que ya no llore?! Quien se cree que es?! Él no sabe lo terrible que es recordar la muerte de tus padres cada vez que te topas con un chico lindo! Recordar que por la culpa de reconocer el atractivo de alguien del sexo opuesto mi papa se distrajo y no vio el tráiler que me arranco a mi familia! Estúpidos chicos "lindos"!

Me levante en busca de lo que solo me puede ayudar en estos momentos... "Deja de llorar" hice un corte superficial en mi muñeca "Deja de sufrir" otro corte más "Deja de sentir"

Al terminar mi trabajo respiraba con dificultad y mi mirada estaba muy nublada además de mis muñecas rodeadas de "pulseras nuevas" sonreí ante mi loca metáfora antes de que todo se volviera negro...

**_POV Josh_**

-Connor ven acá! Connor espera no puedes abrir la puerta!-le grito desde la cocina donde estoy preparando la cena y al ser pasta no puedo dejarla al fuego sola así que primero me aseguro de quitarla de la mecha

-Quien es Connor?-pregunto ya que veo a mi hermanito frente a una chica

-Emma-contesta como si la conociera

-Emma?-tal vez sea la chica que va a rentar el segundo piso y debo de aceptar que me le quede viendo por un rato su mirada almendrada que enseguida bajo al encontrarse con mis ojos y su cabello negro con puntas en color celeste que combina de una forma linda con su tez blanca, cargada con dos grandes maletas se ve tan independiente pero adorable

-Emma Lewis, voy a vivir aquí... Bueno no aquí con ustedes si no-se nota lo nerviosa que esta

-Jajá ok creo que ya entendí, bueno yo soy Josh y él es mi hermanito Connor, um mi mama no está pero si quieres puedo mostrarte tu cuarto-le sugiero con una sonrisa y me sorprende que acepte aun cuando se ve que esta avergonzada

Le muestro su hogar trato de hacerle platica pero no es muy buena haciendo amigos cosa espero cambie ya que se ve que es buena persona, salgo de su casa por no decir que me corrió pero tal vez es porque no se ha acostumbrado... Al entrar en mi casa me encuentro con que mi mama ya llego del trabajo Y por desgracia aún no está la cena, me apresuro para terminarla y servirle. Pasamos un rato en el comedor platicando hasta que Connor se va a ver televisión rompiendo así el momento familiar

-Por cierto ya llego la chica que va a rentar

-Emma Lewis?-me pregunta cunado dejamos los platos para lavarlos-Ay qué mal que no estaba para darle la bienvenida

-No se ve que le guste mucho hacer nuevos amigos-admito de espaldas a mi mama mientras lavo la loza

-Joshua! Déjala en paz no nos conoce solo es eso-me arrepentí al instante ya que no quería que se escuchara así

-Oye eso lo sé solo fue un comentario-sonreí-Ya habrá cenado?

-No lo sé pero ahorita le llevo de cenar-se apresuró a servir un plato de comida y después separo su lonche para mañana

-Okay-le grite ya que a estas alturas ya estaba en la sala

Sonreí ante el gesto de mi mama, es una excelente mujer siempre al pendiente de nosotros y los demás, sus necesidades están siempre en último lugar es por eso que la ayudo en la casa y con mi hermano cuando llego de trabajar

-Josh ven por favor-me extraña escuchar que me llame porque según yo ya estaba con esa chica

-Qué pasa?-sonreí al verla sentada con Connor a su lado

-Tu hermanito no me quiere dejar ir-es cuando capto el brazo de Connor alrededor de ella-Puedes llevarle esto a Emma?

-Emma me agrada-confiesa Connor

-Jajá okay yo se lo llevo ma

Les doy un beso a ambos y me dirijo a la planta alta, no sé qué voy a decir "Hey soy yo otra vez!" no no "Hola ya cenaste porque traigo esto y..." no no "Hey mira te traje la cena" bien solo voy a dejar que todo fluya y si me rechaza no me lo tomare personal, toco dos veces la puerta y espero... Nadie abre después de 3minutos así que vuelvo a tocar espero por un largo rato

Apenas me voy a rendir cuando escucho um murmuro del otro lado de la puerta que poco a poco va en aumento hasta convertirse en un grito, algo le habrá pasado a la chica? Sin pensarlo más busco mi propia llave y entro ya después pediré perdón por eso, dejo el plato en el comedor y la busco en las recamaras, no tardo en encontrarla guiado por los gritos, su rostro surcado en lágrimas y su cuerpo tenso lleno de sudor

-MAMA!-grita desesperada-PAPA!

-Emma! Emma despierta!-me acerco a la cama y la tomo en mis brazos siento el sudor causado por la pesadilla-EMMA!

Descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y la sacudo levemente para despertarla lo cual funciono pero no le agradó mucho verme ahí

-Que Mier... Como rayos entraste-se separó abruptamente de mí y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama dándome la espalda

-Oye-toque su espalda pero ella se alejó más-te traje un poco de comida, está en el comedor

-Gracias Josh-se abrazó a si misma se ve tan indefensa y rota Que habrá soñado para que este así?

-Sabes es gracioso porque fue idea de mi mama y...

-Gracias... Josh-me interrumpió dándome a entender que no me quiere más ahí

-Bueno ya no llores si?-me acerque a ella levante su barbilla para que me viera y limpie las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, los cuales cerro ante el contacto aproveche ese momento para salir de ahí.

Hum bien creo que no he dado la impresión que hubiese querido ante mi nueva inquilina, debo de tener bien en claro que ya no voy a poder entrar como si nada por esa casa *_Pero lo hiciste porque la escuchaste gritar*_ me recuerdo, pero aun así no me siento bien de haber entrado de esa manera.

-Porque tan pensativo hijo?-me pregunta mama en cuanto entro-Te tardaste mucho

-Ay mama!-suspiro y me siento a un lado de ella-acabo de allanar una morada

-De que estas hablando Joshua-se extraña y se acomoda para verme de frente si no hubiera hecho ese gesto no me hubiera percatado de Connor dormido junto a ella

-Ahorita te digo si? Voy a recostar a Connor-me pongo de pie para cargar a mi hermanito-Vamos campeón!

-Hum-acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro haciéndome recordar lo sucedido hace un momento

Llego hasta mi recamara que comparto con mi hermano así que lo recuesto en su cama y le quito los zapatos

-Buenas noches hermanito-de doy un beso en la frente, trato de taparlo con su cobija me sorprende ver lo mucho que ha crecido y como no ya tiene 6años

-Buenas noches papi-susurra y se me hace un nudo en la garganta es la segunda vez que me llama así al acostarlo

-Ya está-me siento a un lado de mi mama en el sillón para hablar un rato

-Que pasa hijo?-se extraña mi mama

-Connor volvió a llamarme "Papi"-le digo y al instante se pone seria

-Tienes que entenderlo Josh ha, ha pasado mucho tiempo 5 años desde que no lo ve y...-escucho el nudo en su garganta

-Ma', no te estoy reclamando nada es solo que odio que mi hermano siga queriendo a ese hijo de... Mi abuela-hago puños mis manos

-Josh...

-No mamá es que como pudo dejarnos irse con esa tipa y con Connor casi recién nacido-elevo la voz, el solo recordar al hombre que debió de haber sido mi héroe atravesando la puerta de la casa con todas sus cosas y dejando atrás a mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose a mi hermano en sus brazos-me odio por no haber hecho nada

-Josh solo tenías 15 Que ibas a hacer?-aun en estos momentos escucho la risa en su voz

-Hum no lo se le hubiera golpeado?-sonrió ante lo absurdo que sonó eso un muchacho de 15 contra un tipo de 45

-Si por supuesto hijo-me abraza-Pero bueno ya me vas a decir porque piensas que allanaste una morada?

Le platico lo sucedido con Emma y mi mama se angustia, se lo que debe de estar pensando y desde ahora va a tratar de ser más cercana a esa chica.

-Por eso tarde-termino y siento como mi mama se acomoda con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro

-Ay Joshua porque las dejaste sola? Qué tal si hacia algo tonto, la tristeza no es una buena consejera

-Michelle tu siempre preocupándote por los demás-digo y beso la cabeza de mi madre-Ya te dije que no me quería ahí

-Tienes que aprender hijo mío que a una mujer no se le deja sola y triste-habla con cierta melancolía

-Ella casi me corrió-me defiendo

-Si pero esas son las chicas que más ayuda necesitan...-termina mi mama antes de levantarse para ir a dormir.

* * *

_**HOLA! que les ha parecido el primer capítulo? y este segundo? me encantaría saber lo que piensan al respecto de este fic, porque yo siento que esta interesante... pero aqui la opinion que vale es la de ustedes, asi que, me he ganado un review? no se si saben pero o es necesario tener cuenta aqui para opinar :D**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Una cosita más, tal vez en unos día voy a definir un día especial para subir capítulos, solo para que lo tengan presente :3**_

_**UN BESO :***_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_POV Emma_**

-Shit!-susurro al levantarme con dolor de cabeza y ver mis muñecas

Me siento en la cama la cual esta manchada con la sangre que salió de mis heridas la noche anterior, como puedo me voy al baño del cuarto y me meto a la ducha. Me siento débil y deprimida igual que siempre que paso por esto. Termino de bañarme y me pongo un short de mezclilla y una playera tipo polo en color morado, junto con mis pulseras, que al colocarlas hago una mueca por el dolor, peino mi cabello y lo ato en una coleta alta, al salir del cuarto me encuentro con un horrible olor algo se esta pudriendo aquí.

-No puede ser-sonrió por lo que me acabo de encontrar en la mesa del comedor un plato cubierto con aluminio. Ese chico es muy tonto el pobre como deja la comida afuera del refrigerador, ahora la tengo que tirar y con eso recuerdo que no tengo nada para desayunar.

…

-Buenos días-escucho que me saludan a mis espaldas en cuanto voy a empezar a caminar

-Hum hola?-me extraño ya que el chico que me saluda pareciera que me estaba esperando aunque claro eso no es posible.

-Eres nueva por aquí cierto? Digo recordaría si te hubiera visto antes, no es fácil olvidar la belleza-sonríe un chico rubio con pantalón entubado de mezclilla y una playera con cuello "v" y ¾ de manga color blanco que hacen resaltar su ojos azules, se acerca a mí, pensé varias veces en alejarme de él pero por alguna razón no quiero.

-A okay gracias supongo-le contesto extrañada, valla que este tipo está acostumbrado a coquetear con las chicas-sabes no debería de hablar contigo... Ni te conozco

-Eso se puede arreglar, soy Evan Brand -sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes y toma mi mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta-sabes ahora mismo te pude haber secuestrado, me dejaste acercarme demasiado, pero te voy a dar oportunidad que me digas tu nombre.

-Emma Lewis-sonrió ante lo impertinente que resulto ser-Mucho gusto Evan pero Me tengo que ir voy al supermercado y…bueno adiós

-Te puedo llevar digo si eres nueva no sabes dónde están las cosas cierto?-eso era un buen punto

-Cierto, pero siempre puedo preguntarle a alguien-me defiendo con una sonrisa y cruzo mis brazos

-Pero yo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, te evito tener que tratar con personas que pueden llegar a ser no tan agradables a la vista como yo-_*Dios que le pasa*_ pienso y no puedo evitar una risita, cosa que el nota

-Así que te acabo de conocer y piensas que te voy a tener confianza como para ir al súper contigo, cuando no he andado por aquí lo cual te facilitaría mi secuestro-le dije con sarcasmo-que por cierto ya mostraste interés en efectuarlo

-Hum entonces eso es un sí?-sonrió por un lado

-Okay Evan, te saliste con la tuya-me ofrecio un brazo para caminar y lo acepte, me llevo hasta su auto (un Audi rojo) que estaba estacionado a tres casas a la derecha de la mia.

-Y bien cuéntame que te hizo querer cambiarte a la casa Hutcherson?-me pregunto mientras manejaba

-Hutcherson?-me extrañe

-No vives arriba de la casa de Josh?

-Ah sí perdón es que no sabía cuál era su apellido-me rio-Eres su amigo

-Hum… es complicado decirlo solo nos saludamos cuando es necesario pero no tengo nada en su contra-acepta estacionándose-Pero no desvíes el tema porque te mudaste?

-Hum… es complicado-contesto cuando me ayuda a salir del auto para entrar a la tienda

-Oye! No me regreses mi respuesta-toma una canasta para cargar con las cosas que voy a llevar

-Jajá okay, solo es que ya no estoy como para que me mantengan mis tíos-acepto tratando de tomar la canasta, Evan la aleja de mi agarre

-Tus tíos?-se extraña y se burla de mí que no logre mi prometido

-Oye oye oye bájale tengo poco de conocerte no te voy a contar toda mi vida en un ratito, Dame esa canasta! Yo puedo cargarla-replico cuando empezamos a caminar hacia el área de verduras

-Estoy seguro que si puedes con ella ahora que está vacía, pero que tal cuando ya la llenes con las cosas que vas a comprar? Además no me molesta y lo de que apenas nos conocemos es Cierto, así que, que te parece si me cuentas todo hoy en la noche cuando vayamos al cine?-lo veo sorprendida

-Qué?-dejo caer una manzana y Evan sonríe ampliamente por mi reacción-me estas invitando a...

-Una cita sip... Que me dices? Te gustaría ir al cine?-me pregunta como si nada cuando estamos en los abarrotes

-Hum-me lo pienso por un rato nunca antes un chico me había invitado a salir, normalmente las Invitaciones eran para mi prima-Okay voy al cine contigo-antes de que pueda evitarlo la respuesta sale de mis labios

-No juegues conmigo eh!-sus ojos azules se iluminaron

-Claro que no Brand!-le di un leve golpecito en el brazo

-No me digas Brand! Lo odio-hizo un puchero viéndose ridículo

-Está bien…Brand-lo llamo de nuevo por su apellido y me adelanto por unas cuantas cosas más, pero no me decido que más llevar

-Te voy a decir Lewis eh!

-No me afecta-lo reto

-Deberías, porque si te llamo así parece que estoy llamando a un chico-su argumento no era nada bueno

-Eso que?-inclino levemente la cabeza

-No lo sé, solo quería fastidiarte-se adelanta un poco y lo sigo al área de cajas

Llegamos a mi casa Y deje que Evan me ayudara a acomodar las compras en la alacena, ya que es un chico insistente, no sé cómo lo aguante en el supermercado

-Que acogedor-dijo acostándose en el sillón después de que terminamos

-Lo sé pero si lo permites... Tengo que arreglarme si es que quieres ir al cine-lo jalo de los brazos para que se levante

-O sea me corres-puso una mano en su pecho para verse indignado

-Si Brand, no tienes nada que hacer?-puse mis manos en su espalda y lo empuje despacito para que caminara, obviamente no lo moví mucho, lo que ocasiono risas de su parte

-Que no me digas Brand-bloqueo la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla

-Evan! Okay Evan!-dije entre risas y él solito la abrió para salir

-Te veo al rato-se acercó a besar mi mejilla, dato curioso... Lo deje darme el beso

-Si claro-palmee su hombro izquierdo

-Hola Brand-escuche la voz de Josh

-Hutcherson-levanto una mano y me sorprendió que a él no le replicó que lo llamara por su apellido-Bueno paso por ti a las 8:30?

-Claro-sonreí y se fue

-Van a salir?-me molesto un poco interés, no sé porque, tal vez sea que no he superado el que haya entrado en mi casa como si nada.

-Hum si por?-no cuide mi tono

-Porque quería ver si te gustaría que viniera a prepararte algo para cenar y platicar, ayer mi mamá quería conocerte-dudo un momento

-No gracias, no estoy de humor, además soy capaz de prepararme mi comida y no soy muy buena haciendo amigos-argumente

-Eso no me pareció con Evan-su voz sonó como un reclamo

-Okay de todos modos tengo planes-dije resignada y le cerré la puerta en la cara

Está bien tal vez me pase con Josh pero que le importa lo que yo quiera hacer? El hecho que rente este departamento no significa que tenga que darle explicaciones.

Después de comer decido desempacar mejor mis maletas y prepárame un poco para la salida con Evan Emocionada por la cita? Yo diría que si en verdad me llama la atención salir con un chico que no lo haga para agenda una cita con la zorra de mi prima así que cheque la hora para empezar a arreglarme

3:30 es muy temprano, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo para bañarme y ya después alistarme por completo...

Me metí a bañar para poder llevar mi cabello suelto tal vez no muchas cosas sobre arreglarme para verme femenina pero hago el intento, al salir del baño me pongo un pesquero de mezclilla y una playera tipo polo color morado junto con mis converse negros, aplique un poco de delineador negro en mis ojos y también labial, me veo en el espejo no soy bonita pero tampoco me veo horrenda solo soy común y corriente en verdad espero que a Evan le guste lo ordinario...

-Hola tú!-me saludo Evan con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla en cuanto abrí la puerta, me quede observándolo por un breve momento se ve extremadamente bien con su pantalón entubado y una camisa a cuadros negros y azules con las mangas levantadas hasta sus codos, aunado a eso su cabello rubio despeinado de una forma linda como si hubiese manejado con la ventana abajo apropósito, el último detalle... Su sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos azules-Te ves bien

-Hey tú también-fue lo único que atine a decir-Quieres pasar?

Dios! Que tonta obvio no quiere pasar ya nos vamos! Acaso no puedo ser más estúpida?

-Hum Cambio de planes?-puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Qué? No nono es solo que estoy nerviosa-*Fuck! Dije eso en voz alta?*

-Nerviosa? Acaso te altero-se acercó un poco a mí con su sonrisa divertida

-Evan!-reí por su cara-Deja de hacerte el interesante

-Oye que quieres... Yo no soy el nervioso aquí- acaricio mi cabello, al instante me tense cosa que al parecer noto porque se apartó de inmediato-Es mejor irnos

-Sssi vamos-tome mis llaves de la mesita junto a la puerta

Bajamos en un incómodo silencio, sé que apenas conozco a Evan pero no parece ser de las personas que se queda callado por un largo rato

-Emma!-se sorprendió Josh en el pie de las escaleras-Evan! Hum vas digo van a salir?-me sorprendo cuando lo pregunta, es que no le quedó claro cuando se lo dije hace rato?

-Si por?-trate de ser cortes pero me desespera tener que responder de nuevo a esa pregunta

-Bueno es que mi mama me dijo que te invitara a cenar con nosotros-lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Emma si quieres... Yo entiendo-dijo Evan

-Qué? no! Lo lamento Josh discúlpame con tu mamá pero ya tengo planes-sonreí

-Okay... Bueno te veo luego-frunció los labios y se fue a su casa

-Michelle es una buena mujer-comento Evan

-Ah lo sé, bueno supongo, pero ya te había prometido la cita a ti-me escude por mi reacción.

-Ya Evan! Déjame ver la película-le susurre porque no dejaba de jugar con las palomitas y hacerme reír-Nos van a sacar de la sala

-Valdría la pena-respondió sin cuidar el volumen de su voz... Obvio se escucharon los clásicos "Shh" provocándome una risita

-A si? Porque?-volví a reír

-Por eso, vale la pena que nos saquen si puedo hacerte reír

Okay definitivamente ahora si me puse como tomate, no me sorprendería que me vea como un foquito de navidad, Evan no ha dejado de coquetearme y me molesta que esto solo vaya a ser una broma o peor aún solo un maldito sueño

-Te sonrojaste-susurró Evan lo cual me sorprendió ya que está muy obscuro, a menos que de verdad este brillando.

-Como lo sabes?-dije antes de poder evitarlo

-Eres una chica común-eso definitivamente dolió, una cosa es que yo lo sepa y otra muy diferente es que Evan me lo diga en mi cara-Eres una chica común... Pero con un no seque especial y eso, me encanta de ti

-Okay sabes qué? Me voy-me puse de pie y salí de la sala a media película

Tal vez no debí de haber hecho eso pero no quiero que alguien me tome el pelo

-EMMA!-Evan salió de la sala y tomo mi brazo para detenerme-Oye que paso? Que dije?

-Nada solo déjalo así okay?-me aparte

-Es por lo que dije verdad? Oye no te estoy diciendo que te amo ni mucho menos solo te digo lo que me gusta de ti soy de las personas de las que no Les gusta guardarse las cosas para después- sonrió divertido

-No te rías! Y no hables más de eso! Llévame a casa por favor-le pedí amablemente

-Emma tranquila... No importa si no sientes lo mismo en verdad no lo esperaba y ya te lo dije no te estoy declarando mi amor-volvió a tomar mi brazo cuando caminaba otra vez lejos de el-Ven vamos a cenar

-Evan...-ya no me sentía a gusto con él, definitivamente lo arruine todo

-Vamos... Por favor-me tendió su mano y dude antes de tomarla

-Y que más te gusta de mí?-aventure a decir de la nada cuando estábamos sentados en una mesa del área infantil de un McDonald's

-En primera ese no seque-levanto un dedo para enumerar y me sorprendió que Evan respondiera tan rápido-que estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo, segundo... Tu loco cabello, que es genial, tercero tu sonrisa y cuarto la forma en la que arrugas el señor cuando estas concentrada

-Yo, yo no hago eso-le dije al tiempo que relajaba mi seño

-Claro que si en el súper hoy en la mañana también lo hiciste al tratar de decidir que marca de...-levante un dedo para silenciarlo

-Okay ya entendí tu punto mejor hay que comer-sugerí tomando mi hamburguesa al tiempo que miraba como los niños se subían a el enorme juego delante de nosotros

Es raro lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, tan rápido que no te das cuenta cuando tus problemas cambian de no saber por qué túnel del gran juego debes ir, si el azul o el amarillo... A estar sentada frente a un chico que te acaba de conocer pero que admite una atracción Hacia ti, vaya juro que hay veces en las que me gustaría regresar el tiempo hasta un punto en mi pasado en el cual no tuviera que preocuparme de nada más que no sea el que juguete pedir dentro de mi cajita feliz

La boca de Evan se mueve pero no llego a entender todas las palabras que salen de ella, solo capto una que otra como "leyes" "despacho" "Separación" "Leer" "Emma?" esperen ese es mi nombre!

-Perdón?-aparto la mirada de un niño que se resbala por el tobogán rojo y veo a mi acompañante a los ojos

-Estas bien?-se pone de pie y se sienta a mi lado

-Hum si-miento, ya que me siento muy incómoda por lo que me ha dicho-Solo bostece

-O sea que te aburro?-se hizo el ofendido pero sonreía

-Que! No para nada es este lugar ahora sé porque los adultos no se sientan aquí-dije sin poner atención-te pone a pensar

-Y en que piensa tu linda cabeza?-acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja

-En que debemos irnos, ya son las 10:15-revise mi reloj

-Como tú quieras-se levantó sin ánimos y me tendió una mano

Llegamos a mi casa en media hora y en casi todo el camino no hablamos debo de aceptar que fue muy incomodo

-Gracias Evan-le dije en la puerta de mi casa

-No tienes por qué agradecer-metió las manos en su bolsillo

-Claro que si no dejaste pagar mi parte-me recargue en el marco de la puerta

-Era una cita No iba a dejarte pagar-sonrió

-Bueno-sonreí también y después otro largo silencio

-Te veo luego Emma-dijo por fin Evan dio media vuelta y se fue así sin más, sin un beso de despedida cosa rara ya que en la tarde si me dio uno *Vamos Emma lo vas a dejar irse así nada más estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad Evan es un chico muy lindo y le gustas de verdad no seas una tonta* mordí mi labio y luego grite

-EVAN!-él se giró cuando casi llegaba a su auto sonrió y luego agito una mano y volvió a caminar-EVAN!-insistí mientras bajaba las escaleras y el regresaba a mi

-Todo bien? Sabes es un poco tarde para que estés gritando como loca-sonrió sentándose en el último escalón yo lo imite

-Lo lamento-busque su mirada-Lamento haber arruinado todo... La película, la cena, el trayecto, todo

-No lo arruinaste-dijo viendo el suelo, su cabello rubio aun despeinado

-Si lo hice-me puse de pie y me aleje un poco, pude ver luz dentro de la casa de Josh cosa extraña ya que son casi las 11

-Emma-sentí como ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro y me gire al contacto solo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules mirándome directamente-Te veo mañana

Se acercó a mí y por un momento casi pude jurar que me iba a besar e inclusive cerré los ojos para sentir sus labios... Y lo hice, pero sentí como depósito un beso en mi frente, abrí los ojos para verlo alejarse

-Ven a comer mañana!-le grite

-Como quieras-escuche la risa en su voz-A qué hora?

-A las 2:00!-respondí

-Okay estaré aquí a las 12:00-le sonreí aunque No me puede ver y subí a mi casa.

* * *

_**Bueno, aqui les dejo la actualización en verdad espero que les este gustando, me he ganado un review? enserio díganme su opinión ya sea buena o mala :D les prometo que no me enojaré jajaja XD espero sus comentarios**_

**_GRACIAS POR LEER... Por cierto ya tengo un día definido para subir capítulo, va a ser los miércoles, ya que es el día que tengo libre \(*u*)/ para que estén atentos_**

**_UN BESO :*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 4_**

**_POV Josh_**

El día estuvo igual de aburrido me levante, fui a la escuela y después fui al gym en el que trabajo ayudando a las personas en lo que necesitan, no paso mucho tiempo ahí de hecho son cerca de 3 horas, ero como mi maestro de educación física es el dueño, no hay mucho problema con eso y así gano un dinero extra para la casa, salí a las 2:30 como siempre para poder ir por Connor a la escuela... Después de dejar a mi hermanito comiendo fui a prepararle una ducha.

Connor termino de comer y se metio a bañar mientras yo comía, después lo puse a hacer la tarea además aproveche ese momento para ir con Emma y persuadirla para platicar un poco sobre lo de anoche, me sorprendió encontrarme con Evan en su casa y después de que él se fuera, Emma se puso a la defensiva, al darle mi idea solo se molestó y cerró la puerta en mi cara

-Llegue!-exclamo mamá y en cuanto traspaso la puerta mi hermano se abrazó a ella

Prepare la cena mientras Connor nos relataba todo su día en la escuela

-Ya está la cena hijo?-me dio un beso

-Ya casi termino-termine de servir la hamburguesa de Connor-Por?

-Es que tal si invitas a Emma, ándale para platicar un poco con ella

-Hum ya se lo pregunte hace rato y no le gustó mucho la idea pero si quieres voy-sonreí y salí de la casa

Apenas iba a llegar a su casa cuando vi que ella venia bajando las escaleras junto con Evan... Otra vez

-Emma! Evan! Hum hola-los salude al pie de la escalera-vas digo Van a salir?

-Si por?-la escuche tratando de ser educada

-Bueno es que mi mama me dijo que te invitara a cenar-por un momento vi a Evan a los ojos y pude notar lo incomodo que estaba

-Emma si quieres yo...-dijo un poco apenado, la verdad es que conozco muy poco a Evan pero es buena persona

-Que no! Lo lamento Josh pero ya nos vamos-y así se alejó de mi junto con el vecino

Entre a la casa Connor estaba viendo la TV sentado en la alfombra de la sala y mama terminaba de poner la mesa por alguna razón no había preparado la mesa para 4 tal vez ya se va haciendo a la idea de que nuestra vecina es un poco difícil, terminamos de comer y vimos una película hasta que se llegó la hora de acostar a mi hermano y lo hizo mi mama ya que se fue a dormir antes

-EVAN!-escuche la voz de Emma y me levante de golpe del sillón en donde me había quedado dormido mientras leía un libro y escuchaba música, mis ojos dolieron por la intensidad de la luz-EVAN!

Me preocupe, porque estaría gritando Emma de esa manera? No lo pensé dos veces antes de ponerme los tenis y salir Pero me congele al instante, por la ventana a través de las cortinas pude ver como la figura de una chica (sin duda Emma) se ponía de pie y como Evan iba hasta ella me aventure a abrir un poco las cortinas para ver con más claridad, desde mi punto de vista (y la verdad creo que desde cualquier punto) Emma y Evan se estaban besando, no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho… Celos? Tal vez, porque a ese tipo si lo deja entrar en su casa? hablarle hacerla reír y... besarla?

Cerré la cortina y agache la mirada un poco resentido, digo no es que tenga derecho de sentirme celoso pero digamos que es duro aceptarlo cuando tratas de ser amable y te tratan mal, pero llega alguien más a ganarte el puesto de buen vecino, es muy absurdo y lo se pero si va a rentar la casa que esta arriba de la mía, sería bueno que nos tratáramos como amigos.

-Ven a comer mañana!-grito Emma Que no sabe que hay personas dormidas a estas horas? Lo digo por mi mama y mi hermano

-A qué hora?-Evan sonó divertido

-A las 2:00-aunque no la conozco mucho casi puedo imaginarme una sonrisa en su rostro

-Okay estaré aquí a las 12:00-Evan respondió y después escuche como entraba a su auto

Apague la luz sin importar la penumbra en este momento espero recibir un golpe para dejar de sentirme así... Para mí mala suerte, conozco muy bien mi casa.

**_POV Emma_**

Los días pasan volando y debo de aceptar que veo a Evan casi a diario ya que quedamos de tratarnos como amigos... Por el momento ya que le prometí que le daría una oportunidad, hasta ahora se muchas cosas del e inclusive descifre lo que me estaba diciendo en el McDonald's la semana pasada, resulta que estudio leyes online y ahora le ayuda a su papa en el despacho haciendo cosas de rutinas, sus papas se separaron cuando cumplió los 12 desde entonces el decidió quedarse con su padre, tiene una hermana de 17 y una media hermana de 14 cada un años menor que el respectivamente

Por otra pate Evan ya sabe muchas cosas de mí, por qué vivía con mis tíos, mis gustos e inclusive le he llegado a hablar de las pesadillas de como perdí a mis padres dejando de lado lo que hago a mis muñecas cada vez al despertar pero eso no tiene que saberlo

En cuanto a Josh, se ha alejado de mí y ha dejado de insistir en invitarme a cenar con su mama todo se arregló cuando buscando trabajo en el centro comercial me topé con Michelle y acepte el ir a comer con ella (cabe recalcar que Evan me acompañaba) tal vez el "interés" de Josh solo se debía a que lo mandaba su mama en verdad me alegra que sea así.

-Si tía te marco Después tengo que ir a trabajar-colgué el teléfono que había instalado en casa para poder hablar con mis tíos cuando quisieran, no lo hacíamos muy seguido como lo esperaba, pero seguía en contacto con ellos.

Termine de arreglarme justo cuando tocaron a la puerta cosa rara ya que no esperaba a nadie Evan iba a trabajar con su papa desde temprano hoy y me dijo que tal vez no podría verme

-Hola-me saludo Josh con una sonrisa

-Hey!-correspondí la sonrisa sin esfuerzo, se puede ser amigable con una persona cuando no se le ve desde hace mucho-Quieres pasar?

-No nono gracias solo venia por el dinero de la renta es que mi mama me mando-se le notaba apurado

-Claro, toma-le pase la cantidad correcta un poco extrañada ya que esta transacción la hago personalmente con Michelle-Todo bien? Tu mama está bien?

-Hum no mucho.. Amaneció con mucha gripa y un poco de fiebre-habló muy rápido

-Lo lamento tal vez en la noche pase a verla-prometí

-No te lo recomiendo por tu salud y para que ella descanse-Josh sí que se preocupa por ella-Vas al trabajo?-me sorprendió el cómo cambió de tema

-Si ya iba de salida…

-Te llevo si quieres voy a la farmacia en el centro comercial, claro que si ya tenías pensado como irte…

-Te tomo la palabra-sonreí antes de que terminara su oración, sabía a lo que se refiere

Después de que Josh me dejara en el mall, donde trabajo como encargada de una boutique en esa zona, el día se pasó muy rápido tanto que no me di cuenta cuando íbamos a cerrar de no ser porque Cecily, una empleada, empezó a cerrar la caja, hice el corte para poder salir

-Hola-susurraron a mi oído muy "sensualmente" cuando tomaba mí bolsa y sentí como me taparon los ojos con las manos-le apetecería acompañarme afuera?

-Qué pasa si digo que no?-pregunte sonriendo, en respuesta solo escuche una risita y como me guiaba para caminar-Oye...

-Shh-sentí su aliento en mi oreja debido a la cercanía y calle al instante-buena chica

Después de eso frenaron mis pasos y dejaron caer las manos de mis ojos, mi atención se centró en la persona que me había llevado hasta ahí, obviamente era él.

Evan.

-Se que soy muy atractivo y no puedes dejar de verme-dijo bromeando-pero me harías el favor de ver por aquí-señaló la orilla del barandal del segundo piso

-Me vas a empujar?-puse un dedo en su pecho

-Hum, averígualo por ti misma-me reto con una sonrisa

No me pude negar, me lleve una gran sorpresa al asomarme a la planta baja y ver como un grupo de personas sujetaba una cartulina con cada letra, formando una simple pregunta…

-QUIERES SER MI ONVIA?-leí confundida y conteniendo la risa

-Sergio! Daniel! Están mal acomodados!-Evan les gritó y al instante las dos letras se acomodaron para formar "NOVIA"

-Quieres ser mi novia? Emma Lewis-leyó en mi oído con un susurro abrazándome por la espalda repagándome a su cuerpo, escuché la risa en su voz

-Si quiero-me gire para verlo a sus ojos azules que estaban llenos de curiosidad y un poco de miedo que se fue cuando sonreí-Si quiero, Evan

Lo abrace ocultando mi rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello para disimular un poco el color que tomo mi cara al ver la audiencia que teníamos y al instante llene mis pulmones con su aroma, Evan me abrazo con más fuerza y sentí como me levantaba un poco del suelo para darme una vuelta

-No sabes cómo he querido hacer eso desde siempre-confeso cuando subí mi mirada

-Me di cuenta-sonreí y enseguida plante un casto y rápido beso en sus labios

-Gracias-me abrazo otra vez antes de que las personas aplaudieran y una que otra suspirara

-Tenemos admiradores-le susurre a mi novio... Wow suena lindo

-Ignóralos-beso mi frente al tiempo que se separaba para tomar un ramo de tulipanes blancos con la parte superior turquesa que Cecily le pasaba-tienen el mismo aspecto que tu loco cabello…DIJO QUE SI CHICOS!-grito a las personas de la planta baja y se escuchó como celebraban el éxito.

No dije nada solo sonreí y lo bese esta vez tomándome mi tiempo para ello.

-Y que quieres hacer ahora?-me pregunto Evan en cuanto llegamos hasta su carro en el estacionamiento

-Pues-puse las flores en el techo del Audi rojo y me recargue en el para después acercarlo a mí, junte nuestros labios en un beso al parecer lo tome por sorpresa ya que sonrió contra mi boca

-Espera-se separó un poco para juntar nuestras frentes-No me quedo claro que quieres hacer

-Menso!-le di un golpecito en el pecho-Vamos a cenar?

-Mejor vamos a comprar algo para cenar con tus tíos... Quiero conocerlos-eso no me lo venía venir

-Ya, ahorita?

-Para que retrasarlo?-sonrió antes de besar mi frente

-Emma hija! Que sorpresa-exclamo mi tía en cuanto abrió la puerta

-Hola tía... Podemos pasar-tía Helen sonrió y nos dejó entrar, en el comedor estaba tío Robert y Jazmín con su nueva conquista

-Brand? Emma?

-Hutcherson-se sorprendió Evan al ver a nuestro vecino sentado a un lado de mi primita

-Espera... Se conocen?-sonrió tío Robert y su hija hizo una mueca

* * *

**_Holaaaa! aqui les dejo otro sensualon capítulo de este fic... Oigan si les gusta? porque siento que al escribir estas notitas no hablo con nadie, me siento solita jajajaja pero en serio dejen sus hermosos Reviews con su opinion personal :3 ya sea buena o mala (prometo no enojarme jajaja XD)_**

**_LOS QUIERO, GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_UN BESOOO :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPITULO 5_**

**_POV Emma_**

Por un instante nos quedamos en silencio, nunca me hubiera esperado que Josh saliera con la pesada de mi prima, pero de donde se conocerán?

-Hum de hecho si, su madre me renta la casa donde vivo-acepte y por un momento Josh encontró mi mirada, pero al instante la desvió hacia las mi mano entrelazada con la de Evan

-Wow que interesante, oye hija y quien es tú... Amigo?-pregunto mi tía

-Lo lamento! Tíos, primita y Josh él es Evan... Mi novio-lévate nuestras manos unidas, mi tía nos abrazó, tío Robert se quedó por un momento sentado en su lugar pero no tardó mucho en unirse al abrazo, por su parte Jazmín cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho inconforme. Y Josh solo atino a hacer una mueca tal vez una sonrisa hizo el intento por pararse para felicitarnos pero mi prima lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar en su lugar

-Ya cenaron? Nosotros apenas empezamos-tía Helen puso dos lugares más

-Aun no pero traemos un poco de lasaña del centro comercial-dijo Evan al tiempo que dejaba la comida en la mesa

Fue agradable cenar de nuevo con mi familia mi novio y con Josh que a decir verdad no se veía que estuviera muy a gusto, seguramente mi primita le estaba dando algo más que la mano por debajo de la mesa como acostumbra a hacer con sus citas.

-Disculpen-Evan se levantó de la mesa para atender su celular

-Y cuanto tienen de novios Evan y tu hija-pregunto mi tío, al instante note que Josh ponía más atención a la plática que a mi primita.

-Hum como una hora –sonreí de una forma un tanto estúpida y al instante me regañe mentalmente

-Te lo pidió hoy?-me extraño que Josh lo preguntara y al parecer a los demás igual

-Si en el centro comercial, fue muy lindo-acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja y bajo la mirada para evitar que los demás vean el color que tomaron mis mejillas al recordar el lindo detalle de Evan.

-Cuanto tienen de conocerse?

-Robert!-advirtió mi tía mientras tomaba su mano

-Okay-su voz suena derrotada.

-Hum Emma?-Evan entro en el comedor

-Todo bien-me sorprendió que se quedó parado lejos de la mesa.

-Claro, solo-señalo con un pulgar la sala y entendí su gesto.

-Esperen ahora vuelvo-me puse de pie y llegue hasta él-Que pasa?

-Es que te extraño-puso una cara de cachorrito, solté una leve carcajada y lo empuje suavemente

-Seguro? Y la llamada que tuviste?-lo veo fijamente

-Llamó mi papá... Hum quiere verme ahora-sonrió y paso una mano por su rubio cabello, lo noté algo nervioso

-Paso algo?

-No, todo bien es solo que no le gusto que saliera del despacho sin avisarle, creo que estoy en problemas-susurró acercándose a mí y besándome levemente en los labios-debo irme pero no quiero que te interrumpas tu plática que tal si me llamas más tarde y vengo por ti

-Nono no te preocupes tal vez me quede a dormir, pero yo te aviso

-Bien… Voy a despedirme de tu familia-tomó mi mano y entramos juntos en el comedor donde reinaba un silencio incómodo, Evan se despidió de mis tíos disculpándose mil y una vez además de asegurarle a mi tío que tenían una plática pendiente. Acompañé a mi novio hasta su auto, donde por desgracia había olvidado su regalo.

-Tus flores-Evan me pasó el ramo de tulipanes, a los cuales les faltaban agua, en su rostro había una sonrisa burlona, pero linda

-No te rías… Pero gracias-lo bese-Te llamo más tarde

-Claro, adiós novia mía!-me abrazo y beso mi coronilla

-Adiós novio mío!-reí y respondí antes de darle un último beso y de que se subiera a su carro, espere que se alejara para entrar de nuevo a la casa de mis tíos.

-Así que... Por fin alguien se animó a soportar el besarte?-dijo Jazmín en cuanto me senté a la mesa, creí que este día iba a estar libre de sus estúpidos comentarios.

-Jazmín!-reprocho mi tío

-Qué?! Es verdad no me imagino a cualquier hombre que la quisiera en ese aspecto-mi prima hablo como si fuera obvio, en lo personal no me afecta ya estoy acostumbrada a eso pero sin duda es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

-Te sorprenderías Jaz-hablo Josh para mi sorpresa.

-Disculpa?-mi prima se indignó.

-Ya sabes, esta Evan-Josh se encogió de hombros-Y Emma no… no es fea

-Que rayos pasa contigo Josh?! Estás conmigo-chillo mi prima mis tíos y yo solo los veíamos, vaya que le gusta llamar la atención

-Lo sé es solo lo que pienso, ella es tan linda como tú-Josh hablo tranquilamente

-No me compares con esta.. Esta rarita emo depresiva-se puso inmediatamente de pie

-JAZMIN! Es suficiente ve a tu habitación-ordeno mi tío Robert agradecí ya que comenzaba a sentirme mal con los comentarios-Y discúlpate

-Siii claro-antes de irse le planto un beso nada inocente a Josh, al separarse el chico se veía aturdido, pero de todas formas sonrió.

-Creo que me voy-dijimos Josh y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hum los veo luego tíos-me despedí de cada uno ignorando la desagradable coincidencia.

-Pero Emma apenas tocaste tu comida-Tía Helen me regañó

-No tengo hambre tía, los veo después-me adelante a la sala y escuche como Josh se despedía también. Apresure el paso para no toparme con Josh cuando saliera, tome mi ramo de tulipanes para salir a tomar un taxi.

-Emma espera!-Josh me tomo por la muñeca cuando salía de la casa

-Auch!-replique bajito debido a la presión de su agarre junto con las pulseras sobre mis heridas

-Lo lamento te lastime?-negué con la cabeza, tratando de alejar el dolor-Te puedo llevar? Si quieres, ya es un poco tarde… no puedo dejar que tomes un taxi.

-Josh...

-Por favor, no creo que a Evan le guste la idea de que te vayas sola-replico empezando a caminar a su carro-vamos, a fin de cuentas vives arriba de mi asa

-Okay-trate de sonreír ante su broma, pero en realidad no me hizo gracia.

Me resigne y acompañe a Josh hasta su Ibiza negro, donde abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, pasamos un largo rato en silencio, pensé varias veces en llamarle a Evan pero no lo consideré apropiado.

-Hum así que tú y mi prima están... Tratándose?-saque ese tema sin poder evitarlo

-Si te refieres a que estamos saliendo, pues si lo hacemos-Josh sonrió por un lado

-Cuanto tiempo llevan de conocerse?

-Tenemos tiempo Jazmín va al gym donde yo trabajo y últimamente le ayudaba en el área de las pesas, un día… Hum se lastimó un tobillo y la llevé a los vestidores… amm y pues ya sabes, solo pasó-_ #%& como es zorra mi prima_

-Que zorra-susurre, por desgracia no lo suficientemente bajo, ojalá no me haya escuchado.

-Disculpa?-el tono de Josh me indico lo contrario.

-Nada es solo que... Mi prima no es la más santa-deje escapar y se sintió tan bien decirlo

-Si, no creo que sea eso, no lo sé… tal vez en el fondo tu quieres ser cómo ella, ya sabes… tienes algo de, celos?-Josh me soltó y mi boca se abrió En una perfecta "O" eso me tomo por sorpresa, por lo que me molesté tanto que Salí del carro cuando estaba detenido por un semáforo en rojo y azoté la puerta para alejarme de ahí.

Por fortuna ya estábamos cerca de nuestra cuadra que no dude en correr hasta llegar, mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas en ellos y definitivamente me negaba a dejarlas salir no me gusta llorar, no me gusta llorar por personas idiotas que no se lo merecen comencé a hiperventilar y mi pecho dolía por el aire frio de la noche, las lágrimas brotaron sin permiso, entre en el jardín de la casa de ese infeliz, cuando corría para llegar a las escaleras de pronto caí... Mi cuerpo aterrizó sobre el de alguien más.

* * *

_**Holaa que tal? :D que les ha parecido este capítulo nuevo? Les parece si me dan su opinión en un hermoso Review? jajaja es pero en verdad que lo esten disfrutando, porque en verdad yo disfruto mucho al escribirla, deben de estar 100% seguros que le estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo... todo sea por ustedes 3**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Un besoo! :***_


	6. Chapter 6

_GRACIAS A __**AngelCarol30, Berenicita Cullen y a leonor **__por ser las primeras personas en dejarme sus reviews y a Claudia por aguantar mi ausencia por estar escribiendo jajaja... este capítulo va para ustedes :*_

* * *

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_POV Josh_**

_-Qué tal si... Hoy vas a cenar a mi casa-Jazmín me propuso en el área de los vestidores mientras terminábamos de acomodar nuestras ropas, al principio creí que salir con ella era una mala idea porque aquí en el gym tienen reglas estrictas acerca de relacionarse con los clientes pero definitivamente Jaz vale la pena es una chica súper especial difícil de encontrar alguien igual_

_-Hablas en serio?-me sorprendió ya que eso significa que quiere hacer algo más formal lo nuestro, supongo y en definitiva no me molestaría eso_

_-Claro por qué no?-se acercó a mí con su blusa de tirantes color morada y sus micro shorts negros al instante me beso obvio lo correspondí, aunque acabáramos de acomodar nuestra ropa no me molestaría mucho hacerla a un lado_

_-Genial a las 7:00-acarició mi pecho sobre la playera y se fue hacia la salida-Te mando la dirección por un mensaje._

Debo de aceptar que estoy nervioso por conocer a los padres de Jaz no lo sé quizá me atreva a pedirle hacer lo nuestro formal delante de su padre, llego a la dirección indicada justo a las 7:01 me rio de mi mismo ya que procure ser muy puntual para no empezar mal

-Hola guapo-me saluda con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que muerde su labio inferior correspondo a la sonrisa y me acerco para besarle en los labios pero ella gira su rostro, por lo que mi beso recae en su mejilla derecha

-Quien es él Jazmín?-escucho la voz de su padre desde la sala y al entrar me doy cuenta que es un hombre alto de cabello negro canoso y con ojos azules a su lado se encontraba su esposa casi un vivo retrato de Jaz menos los ojos que donde los de su hija son azules los de ella son color miel

-Es Josh papi... Un amigo del gym-_Auch! Eso dolió, solo me presenta como su amigo?_ Hasta donde yo sé somos más que eso… pero no me permito el replicar

-Vaya que eres sociable hija apenas ayer Dylan vino por ti para ir al cine-_que rayos pasa aquí? _Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para reprimir un poco los celos que siento

-Ash mama! Dylan y yo solo somos amigos al igual que con Josh-eleva la voz, es incómodo el como ya están discutiendo y no hemos pasado de la sala.

-Bueno como sea... Mucho gusto Josh yo soy Robert y ella es Helen mi esposa-murmuro un "mucho gusto" al tiempo que estrecho su mano.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio por lo que me parecen diez largos minutos, en todo ese tiempo busco tomar la mano de Jazmín pero ella me lo impide haciéndome sentir como un tonto por llegar a pensar que ella quiere algo serio conmigo, suelto el aire que hasta el momento no sabía que estaba conteniendo y veo el techo de la casa que de pronto es muy interesante.

-Robert ven a ayudarme con la cena-dice Helen caminando a la cocina y su esposo se pone en pie de inmediato.

En cuanto los señores salen de la sala Jaz no lo piensa dos veces para sentarse a horcajadas pobre mi regazo al tiempo que junta nuestros labios en un muy exigente beso, siento como tira suavemente del cabello de mi nuca haciéndome suspirar y seguir su ritmo

-Así que amigos no?-replique contra su boca me debe una explicación

-Shh es para despistar a los viejos tontito-mordió mi labio cosa que me enloquece y ella lo sabe, me abrí paso en su boca para que nuestras lenguas pudieran juntarse Jaz gimió lo que me alentó a tomar uno de sus pechos por encima de su ropa mientras que con mi otra mano la ponía sobre una de sus piernas para acariciarla.

-Ryan-gimoteó más fuerte haciéndome jadear por como se escucha mi segundo nombre saliendo de su boca, pude sentir en ese momento que no estaba pensando con la cabeza, por lo que mis manos se posaron sobre el borde de la blusa de encaje rosa que tenía puesta y que a causa de mis manos estaba abandonando poco a poco su cuerpo.

-Pasen a cenar chicos!-el grito Helen desde el comedor me hizo recorde donde estábamos

-Ya vamos!-la voz de Jaz era molesta y entrecortada-me la debes-levantó su dedo índice frente a mi rostro y me permití besárselo.

Nos acomodamos bien la ropa y el cabello con una sonrisa para entrar en el comedor donde ya había 4 platos de espagueti con pechuga empanizada de pollo, de la boca de Jaz salio un leve quejido y no pude resistirme las ganas de besarla, pose mis labios sobre los suyos… pero ella se apartó rápidamente, por suerte sus padres no nos vieron o si lo hicieron no comentaron nada.

Comenzamos a cenar pero no pasó media hora antes de que tocaran la puerta, Helen fue a abrir y para mi sorpresa regresó acompañada pr Emma y Evan... Ambos tomados de la mano

Fue muy incómodo el cómo nos saludamos y la cara de sorpresa de los padres de Jaz ante la coincidencia que mi inquilina relato

-Tíos primita y Josh él es Evan… Mi novio-contestó a la interrogante de su tía y tardé unos segundos en procesar lo dicho, Novios? Ellos? En qué cabeza cabe? Evan no se la merece, Emma es muy linda como para que este con mi vecino, bueno aunque no lo conozco muy bien pero ese no es el caso, esa noticia no puede ser buena… o si?

Helen los invitó a cenar pero ellos ya tenían su comida, todo pasó con tranquilidad hasta que Brand se disculpó porque se tenía que ir... Me sorprendí cuando Emma regreso pensé que se irían juntos

-Así que... Por fin alguien se animó a soportar el besarte?-dijo Jazmín en cuanto mi inquilina se sentó a la mesa

-Jazmín!-reprocho su padre

-Qué?! Es verdad no me imagino a cualquier hombre que la quisiera en ese aspecto-en mi garganta se formó un nudo que me impidió pasar bocado, esta bien que Jaz sea de una forma u otra pero que le hablé así a su prima me deja un poco aturdido

-Te sorprenderías Jaz-dije sin pensar y obvio la chica se enojó tuve que decirle que solo Evan lo haría aunque la regué al decirle que su prima no es fea al igual que ella, cosa que en verdad creo… las miradas cayeron sobre mí y solo pude sonreír apenado

Lo demás no tiene relevancia Jaz hizo un capricho... Muy sexi que se ve haciendo eso por cierto, pero por desgracia se fue a su cuarto Emma y yo nos despedimos de sus tíos, ella se adelantó pero salí justo a tiempo de la casa para alcanzarla lo logre pero al momento de tomar su muñeca para detenerla la lastime cosa rara ya que apenas si apreté el agarre pero lo pasé por alto y me ofrecí a llevarla pero me rechazó, insistí un poco más porque no quiero que se vaya en un taxi sola… obvio termino

-Así que mi prima y tu están... Tratándose?-se anima a hablar

-Si te refieres a estar saliendo si lo hacemos-sonreí de lado al recordar a Jaz

-Desde hace cuánto se conocen?

-Tenemos tiempo Jazmín va al gym donde trabajo y...-que detenerme pero di detalles de más

-Que zorra-susurro

-Disculpa?-reclame con voz firme

-No es nada... Es que mi prima no es tan santa cómo crees

- Si, no creo que sea eso, no lo sé… tal vez en el fondo tu quieres ser cómo ella, ya sabes… tienes algo de, celos?- -le solté sin pensar cosa que ocasiono que saliera del auto en una luz roja vaya que metí la pata

Por un milagro ya estábamos cerca de la cuadra a lo lejos la vi corriendo, algo en su postura me decía lo molesta que esta sus pisadas eran pesadas y el movimiento de sus brazos también daban a entender eso, estacione mi carro justo cuando ella aterrizaba en el suelo sobre alguien... Por supuesto que es Brand.

Salí del auto al tiempo que mi vecino ayudaba a Emma a ponerse de pie, al instante ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos seguramente limpiando algunas lágrimas

-Emma?-tente a llamarla pero no me respondió-Emma yo...

-Mira Josh si no quieres problemas, déjala si?-Evan la puso detrás de el para protegerla... _De qué? Yo no la voy a dañar! _

-Es que...-replique

-Hutcherson-su tono era de advertencia pero no me moví de donde estaba, ya hice daño y quiero arreglarlo

Evan se giró ante el contacto de mi inquilina la cual susurro algo en su oído para después pasarle sus llaves, Evan le miro con reproche pero después besó sus labios como una advertencia para mí y subió a la casa dejándonos solos

-Emma yo...

-No me importa, si hice esto es solo para que no me molestaras más-su tono era duro

-Lo lamento yo no pensé lo que dije... En verdad lo lamento

-Y crees que con eso tu conciencia va a estar tranquila? Con un simple "lo lamento?"-se cruzó de brazos y escuche el nudo en su garganta

-Yo sé que no pero... Hable sin pensar en que te lastimaría

-No Josh lamento informarte que no tuviste ese privilegio, no eres lo suficientemente importante para mí como para hacerme daño-hablaba tranquila en un susurro bajo

-Perdóname pero eso no me parece a mi-me acerque unos pasos más

-Las personas reprimen lo que no les hace nada bien, que en mi caso son los sentimientos de dolor y temor a ser lastimada-en sus ojos se veía dolor y se me hace el corazón chiquito al saber que es por mi culpa… aunque ella lo niegue

-Estas llorando-apunté y traté de tomar sus manos, cosa que no permitió-no digas que no sientes dolor

-El cuerpo expresa lo que la mente reprime-suspiré ante su respuesta, esta chica está un poco loquita

-Okay tal vez te creo pero… cómo hace eso?-intente con un poco de humor

-El dolor te hace olvidar el dolor

-Emma por favor No juegues-me preocupé por eso

-Y todo se resume a esto-rió secamente y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-Hablo de lo que en verdad siento y me tomas a juego

-Emma perdón

-Acaso solo sabes decir eso?-dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mí-Como sea… déjame en paz Hutcherson-me dolió que me llamara por mi apellido, porque lo hizo de una forma despectiva, eso en verdad dolió.

* * *

_Holaa! muchas pero muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de este nuevo capítulo :D y hoy en especial estoy SUPER feliz porque porque me han llegado unos reviews... en verdad que sentí muy bonito al leerlos :3 me hacen sentir especial jajaja o bueno solo no muy ignorada XD_

_GRACIAS POR LEER _

**_UN BESO :*_**

**_P.D. Sé que dije que la actualización iba a ser los miércoles, pero va a estar los martes y a más tardar los miércoles jajaja lo se soy rara XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO 7_**

**_POV Emma_**

-Estas bien?-Evan fue a mi encuentro en cuanto crucé la puerta de mi casa

No dije nada solo cerré la puerta y me abrace a él como si se tratara de mi ancla, lo único que me mantiene cuerda, escuche su corazón acelerado y respire su aroma, sentí como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas... Dolor? No! desesperación, impotencia Evan hacia círculos en mi espalda para tranquilizarme al parecer funciono porque en algún punto deje de sentir todo a mi alrededor y me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

_El dolor que siento no se compara con nada en este mundo, aunque los paramédicos tratan de calmarme yo estoy histérica... Veo como ponen a mis padres en camillas separadas y los agentes de policía están en un grupo frente a la ambulancia donde estoy_

_-Hola cómo te llamas?-escucho que me dice una señora-Yo soy Sarah_

_-Emma-contesto a secas_

_-Crees que podemos charlar?-me pregunta y es cuando noto que se trata de una policía_

_-Solo dígamelo! Dígamelo! Tenga la valentía para decírmelo a la cara!-recrimine a la pobre mujer-Lo están cierto? ellos_

_-Si Emma, lo lamento tanto-trato de abrazarme pero me aparte de ella antes de que lo hiciera me levante para correr y escapar de mi realidad pero un mareo me traiciono ocasionando que callera de rodillas en el frio pavimento el cual esta llenos de aceite derramado por ambos vehículos._

_-Papa! Mama!-las lágrimas se mezclan con la suciedad y la sangre de mi rostro_

_…_

-Emma, Emma por favor despierta-unos labios besan los míos pero estoy lo suficientemente paralizada por el terror como para responder a ese beso, suponiendo claro que alguien le estuviera besando.

-Evan-digo en un grito ahogado al tiempo que abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos azules llenos de angustia, tardo un momento en reaccionar por completo y ubicarme… estoy en mi casa, para ser exactos en mi habitación y Evan está conmigo, no estoy en una avenida contemplando como se llevan los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres, suspiro con cierto alivio.

-Ya ya está bien Emma aquí estoy-me abraza y no me toma mucho tiempo el corresponder ese abrazo, me permito sentir como mi corazón va disminuyendo su velocidad haciéndome sentir tranquila.

-Evan...-mi voz suena extraña contra la piel de su cuello, a mi mente vienen muchas preguntas, pero solo soy capaz de formular una…-Como entraste?

-No me fui... No quería dejarte sola en ese estado-confiesa, ahí es cuando noto que solo trae puesto el pantalón y que su cabello está aún más despeinado de lo normal-me quede en el otro cuarto después de que te recosté… te quedaste dormida cuando estábamos en la sala

-Lamento haberte despertado-me alejo un poco de el para ver en el reloj de noche, son las 2:45 de la madrugada, pienso en que decir a continuación para que Evan se valla a la otra recamara y así poder tener tiempo de tranquilizarme por completo por mi cuenta

-No te preocupes Ahora duerme yo...-Evan no pudo retener un bostezo, provocando una sonrisa en mí, se ve muy lindo-yo me quedo aquí hasta que te duermas-deposita un beso en mi frente haciendo que yo cierre los ojos ante ese gesto y una última lagrima desciende por mi mejilla, él al notarlo separa sus labios de mi frente y con un pulgar se encarga de limpiarla.

-No es necesario, ve a dormir estoy bien-pase mi mano derecha por su despeinado cabello y plante un beso en sus labios antes de que se le escapara otro bostezo

-Emma-replico cuando nos separamos, su rostro refleja una gran preocupación… en mi mente se forman varias excusas para hacer que se fuera, pero algo en mi interior no quería que me separara de mí

-Okay ven-tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer a continuación, me acomodo para que los dos podamos estar recostados en la cama uno frente al otro, lo abrazo y reposo mi cabeza en su torso desnudo siento un leve estremecimiento de su parte tal vez lo tomé por sorpresa-Buenas noches Evan-me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, esa primera vez que al despertarme de una pesadilla no tengo que sufrir también un dolor corporal

-Buenas noches-suspira mi novio-_Amor_-besa mi coronilla antes de que nos quedemos dormidos.

…

_Son incontables las veces que tocaron a la puerta y yo rogaba porque fueras tú, no sabes cuantas veces la abrí con la esperanza de ver tus ojos, tu cabello, tu boca… tu sonrisa _

_Ignoras el mal que me hace la distancia, ignoras el daño que me haces... Ignoras que te extraño_

_…_

**_POV Josh _**

-Vamos contesta-le ruego a mi celular

-Hola...

-Jaz

-... En este momento no puedo atenderte o en realidad no quiero hacerlo porfas deja un mensaje y yo decidiré si te hablo o no besos-la voz grabada de Jaz mi "novia" me responde. Llevo cerca de _3 meses _saliendo de forma no oficial con ella si tenemos nuestros encuentros y todo eso pero nunca podemos ir por la calle como una pareja normal como Evan y Emma, la razón? Jaz, siempre que intento pedirle algo más formal me interrumpe y terminamos en la cama no me disgusta, pero me gustaría poder conocerla más en lo sentimental que en lo corporal

-Jaz hermosa soy yo, Josh... Me tienes preocupado por favor llámame si? Te... Te amo

Resoplo y me dejo caer en el sillón de la sala para esperar un poco antes de irme a la universidad, justo en ese momento tocan a la puerta, es cuando recuerdo que es día en el que Emma viene a pagar la renta aunque últimamente es Evan quien viene a hacerlo así que no me sorprende toparme con unos ojos azules en lugar de los almendrados de mi inquilina.

-Hola Josh-me saluda con una agradable sonrisa se le ve feliz, cosa que antes de que Emma llegara era diferente, no nos tratábamos mucho, pero las veces que lo llegaba a ver no se le notaba ese brillo en la mirada

-Evan pasa-me hago a un lado para que entre

-Hum gracias-se adentra un poco en mi sala-oye aquí tienes lo de la renta-tomo la cantidad exacta que me pasa mi vecino y cierro la puerta

-Como esta ella?-pregunto tratando de no ser muy obvio, puede que sea muy incómodo hablar de ese tema precisamente con él

-Bien… en buen plan pero, en verdad creíste que después de este tiempo aun iba a estar lamentándose de algo que un patán como tú le dijo?-no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna ya que todo lo que él me tenga que decir me lo merezco, yo sé que si al principio no me reclamó fue por petición de Emma-ella es muy fuerte y conoce sus prioridades, si creíste que eres tan importante como para causarle dolor te tengo noticias, no tienes ese poder sobre ella

-Es curioso porque eso me lo dijo ella en primer lugar-acepto con una sonrisa de lado, pero al otra mi gesto de inmediato lo corrijo.

-Lo ves?-cruza sus brazos con una sonrisa irónica-no necesita que la defiendan, por eso me gusta… están independiente pero a la vez siento que me necesita

-Si-confirmo porque cuando vi a Emma por primera vez sentí lo mismo

-Hum tengo que irme-carraspea haciéndome sentir como un tonto por ese simple "si" que salió de mis labios.

-Claro oye una cosa más...-no pude terminar mi frase porque un fuerte golpe en la puerta haciendo que ambos nos sorprendiéramos

-JOSHUA RYAN HUTCHERSON VEN Y ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-aun después de 5 años aun reconozco su voz distorsionada a causa de la gran cantidad de alcohol que ha bebido-VAMOS PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! SE QUE ESTAS EN CASA!

-Josh…Quien te busca?- Evan se extraña por la brusquedad con la que golpean la puerta y todos los gritos.

-Mi padre-contesto conteniendo la rabia al imaginármelo con su cara roja de rabia frente a la puerta de mi casa.

**_HOLAAA! :3 ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO ESTE FIC, PORQUE NO ES POR NADA PERO A MI ME GUSTA COMO VA LA TRAMA JAJAJAJA OK YA LE BAJO XD _**

**_GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN EN LEERME, LO APRECIO MUCHO_**

**_UN BESO :*_**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANTES QUE NADA DEBO DECIR: BERENICITA CULLEN YA NO SUFRAS, AQUI HAY OTRO CAPITULO JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_POV Emma _**

-Buenos días hermosa-escucho como me saluda Evan cuando aún estoy recostada sobre su brazo mientras me toma amablemente por la cintura abrazándome a su cuerpo, giro para quedar frente a él y disfrutar del despertar por la mañana y encontrarme con sus ojos azules contemplándome con intensidad, eso junto con su cabello que es un adorable y rubio desastre

-Buenos días tu-le doy un beso en su torso desnudo ocasionándole un pequeño escalofrió

Me encanta ver las reacciones que tengo en él, cada vez que le doy un beso y se estremece, cuando acaricio el cabello de su nuca y este se eriza, cada vez que escucho sus leves jadeos cuando los besos suben de tono, me hace sentirme bonita, deseada y sobre todo querida.

-Quieres algo especial para el desayuno?-pregunta al tiempo que juguetea con mi cabello

No le respondo al contrario me acomodo para besarlo, es un beso duro y exigente uno como los que últimamente hemos estado probando nuestras piernas se enredan y Evan coloca una de sus manos en mi nuca para guiar el beso se abre paso en mi boca para nuestras lenguas se encuentren y ahí esta... Un leve jadeo por su parte yo también suelto un gemido en su boca pero es por otra razón, las pulseras en mis muñecas me rozaron muy fuerte provocándome dolor y aunque Evan durmió aquí anoche eso no impidió que me escabullera al baño para hacer unos cortes en mi después de un sueño a los que ya debería de estar acostumbrada

-Estas bien-se extraña por mi expresión de dolor al parecer lo notó-Sabes que no va a pasar nada que no quieras verdad?

-Lo sé-le doy otro beso y me alivio de que lo haya interpretado de esa manera

-Te quiero hermosa-besa mi nariz y se pone de pie-Voy a darme una ducha y salgo luego

-Okay pero no gastes mucha agua-bromeo con el que solo me guiña un ojo y entra en el baño

Evan sale de bañarse y es mi turno, para cuando salgo me pongo un short de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas en color coral, junto con unos converse negros, dejo mi cabello suelto y bajo para desayunar con MI novio.

-Que bien huele eso-le digo al oído cuando él está terminando de servir el desayuno de los dos

-Te gusta?-se gira y toma amablemente mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo y besarme

-No más que tu-no puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso, pero con Evan he sacado mi lado _cursi._

-Eso es perfecto-susurra y vuelve a juntar nuestros labios, pero en ese momento mi estómago suplicó por comida-vamos a comer

El desayuno lo pasamos entre bromas y sonrisas, en algún punto nos quedamos en silencio pero no es incómodo porque nos vemos fijamente…no quiero romper el momento pero desde hace tiempo la pregunta ha estado rondando mi mente

-Oye te tengo una pregunta-Evan ladeo ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha en un gesto de pura curiosidad

-Que pasa por esa bella cabecita?-acerco mi mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya a sus labios y la besó

-Que es lo que estabas haciendo el día que nos conocimos? Me estabas esperando o algo asi?-suenan muy tontas las preguntas pero necesito y quiero saberlas

-Ah ese hermoso día hace 4 meses-suspira como lo haría un padre al contarle una anécdota a sus hijos-Deberías de saber que yo siempre estoy en el momento indicado en el lugar indicado

-Evaaaan-le sonreí-ya enserio

-Es que es muy tonto-hizo un puchero pero de inmediato recupero la compostura-Okay… ese día yo Hum estababuscandomiscelularasdfdjfhgsa

-Que?-me empezaba a desesperar pero aun así me saco una sonrisa

-Estaba buscando mi celular porque no recordaba donde lo había dejado y pensé que se me había caído por ahí cuando fui a la tienda más temprano-sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color al admitirlo

-O sea que acababas de perder tu celular y dejaste de buscarlo solo para acompañarme y fastidiarme?-no pude contener una carcajada ante su historia

-Te encanta que te fastidie-sonrió de forma coqueta-pero si, decidí conocerte a recuperar mi celular

-Genial ahora te debo un teléfono-ironicé

-No, lo gracioso es que mi celular estaba en mi pantalón del día anterior-bajo la mirada apenado y otra carcajada salió de mis labios

-Serás!-logre decir entre risas

-Bueno suficiente por hoy del espacio _"Burlate de tu sexy novio"_ y pasamos a _"Planes para el día"-_hizo el tono de voz de un presentador de noticias-mi papá me llamo hace rato y me va a ocupar en el despacho hasta tarde

-Buu!-exclamé porque había terminado mi sección favorita-Pero trabajo es trabajo _Guapo,_ a qué hora te desocupas?

-Que estas planeando?-sonríe y me ve fijo

-Te voy a preparar la cena y como hoy nos toca dormir en tu casa-sonrió recordando nuestro loco acuerdo de que alternaríamos el lugar donde dormiríamos cada noche, una vez en su casa y otra en la mía. El porqué de este acuerdo es que desde hace 3 meses que Evan se quedó a dormir conmigo por primera vez sentí la necesidad de él la noche siguiente y así paso una semana hasta que decidí decírselo con lo cual nació el acuerdo para no abandonar ninguna de las dos casas y no tomar el paso apresurado de mudarnos juntos aunque ambos tenemos llaves de cada casa.

-Llego como a las 10:00

-Bueno me das tiempo para prepararte algo rico

Terminamos de desayunar y Evan me lleva a mi trabajo en el centro comercial, agradezco la ausencia de tráfico por esa zona ya que por poco llego tarde, aunque Cecily ya me estaba esperando en la tienda, ella sonríe al verme llegar de la mano de Evan, no puedo evitar tomar cierto color ante su mirada, no es como las otras chicas que nos ven (las cuales parece que se comen a mi novio con la mirada), ella nos ve como diciendo "_Ya sabía yo que ustedes iban a terminar juntos"_

-Te veo en la noche-se despide de mi con un beso en los labios

-Okay oye hoy tengo que pagar la renta... Puedes?

-Pasar a casa de Hutcherson?-completa mi frase tratando de imitar mi voz, ese gesto me causa gracia

-Por favor-sonrió y le doy el dinero

-Claro que si-responde a mi sonrisa-Bueno ya me voy, te quiero mucho hermosa-me besa en despedida y se va.

**_POV Josh_**

-ABRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ INUTIL!-Evan me ve extrañado aun cuando ya le dije de quien se trata

-Que Mierda quieres!-hago a un lado a mi vecino y abro la puerta para toparme con ese idiota, su cara roja de ira y su cabeza calva brilla por la luz, sus manos hechos puños levantados

-Así te educo la inútil de tu madre?!-sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas-tu no me vas a hablar así me tienes que respetar!

-Yo creo que no-murmure conteniéndome, no voy a perder los escrúpulos frente al novio de mi inquilina-Que es lo que quieres y porque llegas de la nada a golpear la puerta y a gritarme?

-Vine por tu hermano, decidí que quiero un hijo, Donde esta Connor?-empujo la puerta para impedir su acceso

-Y que te hace pensar que puedes venir así como así por mi hermano? Apoco crees que te lo voy a entregar?-le escupo las palabras con odio

-No eres nadie para negármelo, legalmente soy su padre

-Un padre que lo abandono por 5 años legalmente no tienes derecho a verlo… Díselo Evan-entre en pánico e involucre a mi vecino el cual se acercó hasta nosotros, en sus ojos noto la confusión pero aun asi me ayuda

-Quien es este?!-grito mi "padre"

-Evan Brand señor-su voz era firme-y como Josh ha dicho usted abandono el hogar de la familia por su propia voluntad, si quisiera tener contacto con alguno de sus hijos tendría que acudir al juzgado para hablar con el juez de lo familiar... El cual tomaría acciones por su abandono, lo cual se penaliza con 8 a 10 días en la cárcel si se presentan cargos-Wow eso no yo me lo sabía, creo que es bueno que Evan este aquí-Además de que usted ya perdió todo derecho sobre la custodia de su hijo menor y…

-Miren par de inútiles! Nadie me va a decir que hacer o a donde ir-lo interrumpió- y me vas a entregar a Connor o si no...-nos miró con odio y de sus pantalones saco una pistola con la cual me amenazo

-Wowowowo! Señor Hutcherson no le recomiendo ponerse en ese plan-Evan se atravesó entre el arma y yo, hablo con cuidado y con las manos en alto-si quiere llegar a ver a su hijo la posesión de un arma sin los papeles necesarios lo pondría en una mala situación de…

-Cállate imbécil-coloco la punta de la pistola en el pecho de mi vecino y aprovecho ese momento para entrar por completo en la casa para después azotar la puerta detrás de el-No me vas a decir que hacer, solo porque crees que sabes de leyes

-Papá-le dije calmado y conteniendo el asco que me daba llamarlo así-Baja el arma

-Ahora si soy tu padre verdad infeliz?-de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón saque mi celular con cuidado

-Solo baje el arma señor-me sorprendió que el tono de voz de Evan fuera tan firme y calmado, sin ver marque el numero 911

-Eres un!-mi padre cargo el arma con un pequeño clic, en sus ojos se veía desesperación e ira, Evan se dio cuenta de eso y sujeto el arma con fuerza para tratar de quitársela de las manos, me apresure a ayudarlo dejando caer el celular pero fue demasiado tarde... El arma había sido disparada y ambos, el hombre que alguna vez fue mi héroe Y mi vecino abrieron los ojos como platos.

_**NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOO! ya se que es raro que lo publique en sabado pero debo de confesar que estaba ansiosa de subir este capítulo, siento que es uno importante jajaja pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :***_


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAPITULO 9_**

**_POV Josh_**

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos, mi padre dejo caer el arma al suelo al tiempo que Evan llevaba una mano a la mancha roja que se extendía por su playera, no tuve tiempo de ayudar a mi vecino ya que el cobarde que alguna vez llame papá de disponía a salir por la puerta, lo tome de la parte trasera de su camisa y lo estrelle contra la pared, Dios hace mucho tiempo había deseado hacer esto así que levante mi puño para golpearlo en la cara, el "clic" que hizo su nariz al romperse me llena de satisfacción y dejé que se desplomara inconsciente en el suelo

-Evan!-me alarme al recordar a mi vecino. Estaba con la espalda recargada en la parte trasera del sillón mientras sujetaba la herida sangrante, es difícil decir exactamente donde se localiza la herida ya que la sangre se extiende por toda la parte delantera-Ese maldito infeliz!

-Josh-su voz a pesar de todo era tranquila pero muy débil y me hace sentir raro, como que él es el que está herido y yo soy el más alarmado?

-Evan espera voy a llamar a una am...-mi voz quedo silenciada por unas sirenas *_Que rayos hace la policía aquí?*_ y es cuando veo mi celular a en el lugar en donde estaba parado y la llamada que nunca conteste

-Nadie se mueva!-exclama un oficial al entrar en la casa después de tirar la puerta para entrar

-Oficial pero...

-Tu llamaste al 911?

-Sssi-contesto nervioso por cómo se me queda viendo una policía ya que mis manos están llenas de la sangre de mi vecino-Pero… pero yo…

-Como no contestaron iban a colgar pero en ese momento se escuchó un disparo, rastrearon el teléfono y llegamos-responde a mi pregunta no formulada-La ambulancia viene en camino

-Josh-escucho como Evan habla con mucha dificultad, sé que trata de decirme algo pero no quiero que haga esfuerzo innecesario.

-Tranquilo-me siento estúpido al pedirle tranquilidad cuando yo estoy mucho más alterado

-Emma-susurra antes de desmayarse, de su boca sale un pequeño hilo de sangre, alarmado pongo mi mano en su cuello y el alivio llega pronto a mí, su pulso es lento pero está ahí

Los paramédicos llegan casi de inmediato cuando el oficial de policía está haciéndome preguntas en las cuales no me puedo concentrar, debería de estar llamando a mi mama y a Emma para que estén aquí. Al parecer no hay más preguntas para mí y me dejan ir en la ambulancia rumbo al hospital de donde llamare a mi inquilina.

**_POV Emma_**

-Emma! Hija ven rápido-me llama desde la puerta la señora Hutcherson

-Hola Michelle... Que pasa?-la saludo con una sonrisa

-Es Evan-en dice con tono sombrío y mi cuerpo se tensa, que es lo que pudo haber pasado…

-Qué sucedió?-mis manos empiezan a temblar

-Te explico en el camino

Michelle me lleva a tomar un taxi después, de dejar a Cecily a cargo, y me explica que al parecer su esposo llego a su casa exigiendo ver a Connor para llevárselo pero que Josh se resistió y Evan trato de ayudarlo, mi respiración se acelera por lo que puede venir después, al parecer el padre de Josh solo estaba histérico pero que en algún punto el tipo saco una pistola amenazando a los dos, mi novio en un intento de quitarle el arma al señor cuando estaba distraído recibió un balazo, cuando llega a esa parte del relato mis lágrimas ruedan una tras otra por mis mejillas... Evan? mi Evan?, mi novio, mi consuelo, mi compañero, herido? Michelle trata de consolarme inútilmente, no quiero que me toque solo quiero llegar al hospital y asegurarme de que este bien.

-Espérenos aquí señor-le indica la mama de Josh al conductor y me doy cuenta de que estamos en casa

-Que hacemos aquí? Debemos Ir al hospital Evan está muy mal!-grito ya fuera del auto provocando que la señora Hutcherson me vea con una profunda pena… odio que sientan pena por mi, asi que aparto la mirada enojada

-Si pero debes cambiarte y yo hacer unas llamadas-se escuda Michelle y decido no oponer resistencia

-Ahora regreso

Subo corriendo las escaleras de mi casa y me voy a mi casa para ponerme unos jeans de mezclilla negra y una blusa de botones de algodón con cuadros blancos y negros, vuelvo a colocarme mis converse, tomo una liga para el cabello y la pongo alrededor de mi muñeca junto con mis pulseras, las cuales muevo un poco para dejar al descubierto la piel de esa área, abro el cajón de mi mesa de noche y tomo la pequeña navajita que está ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos hago varios cortes e intentando no hacer ninguna expresión de dolor "El dolor alivia el dolor" pienso cuando la sangre sale de la herida

-Emma estas lista?!-es Michelle desde la sala y me asusto

-Ya voy-acomodo mis pulseras con una mueca de dolor y guardo la navajita en un pedazo de tela blanca, la cual se mancha un poco de mi sangre y la meto en la bolsa que llevare conmigo, después limpio mi sangre antes de llegar hasta Michelle

-Mamá!-Josh se pone de pie en cuanto llegamos al hospital

Michelle abraza a su hijo y yo me alejo de esa escena, ¿Porque lo consuela? Josh no es quien acaba de recibir un balazo! Es el hijo del que ocasionó todo esto…hago puños mis manos tratando de dejar pasar ese momento.

-Tu eres Emma cierto?-una voz masculina me sorprende

-Si señor-me volteo para encontrarme con un hombre de cabello castaño con canas y ojos azules, siento una punzada de dolor-Emma Lewis

-Soy Scott Brand, el padre de Evan-me sonríe amablemente pero puedo notar su dolor, el mismo que siento en este momento

-Mucho gusto-contesto abrazándome a mí misma, sintiéndome desprotegida sin Evan a mi lado, las lágrimas empiezan a llenar mis ojos

-Hum hija, puedo?-el padre de mi novio Se acerca a mí y coloca uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros-Evan te…te quiere mucho siempre está hablando de ti-al parecer no sabe muy bien que decir, porque en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor pareciera que me clavan cuchillos en mi pecho.

-Y yo a el-confieso antes de comenzar a llorar, el señor Brand me abraza con más confianza y me siento un poco tranquila, es como si mi padre me estuviera abrazando-Como… como esta?

-Está en quirófano, tienen que retirar la bala de su organismo, no han dicho nada mas pero cuando llegue estaba delicado por la cantidad de sangre que perdió-me responde al tiempo que me separo del abrazo-Quieres sentarte?

-Gracias pero me gustaría hacer una llamada-definitivamente necesito hacer esto-vuelvo enseguida

-Claro hija-es gracioso que me llame así ya que me recuerda mucho a mi tío Robert cuando habla conmigo y eso me hace sentir peor. En contra de mi voluntad salgo de la sala de espera, con camino hacia la cafetería, quisiera quedarme ahí por si hay noticias de mi novio pero quiero tener a mi lado a mis tíos, necesito tenerlos ahí y sentir que no estoy tan sola.

-Ya deben de venir en camino-escucho la voz de Josh a mi espalda-Los llame entes de que llegaras pense que te gustaría estar con ellos

-Gracias pero ese no es asunto tuyo Hutcherson-le digo firmemente es la primera vez que hablo con él desde hace 3 meses

-Emma-toca mi hombro pero me aparto de inmediato, no soporto su toque nunca lo he soportado y ahora menos! Por su culpa Evan está luchando por su vida, su culpa al no pensar bien lo que sale de su boca... Todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias y por desgracia sus consecuencias en este caso me afectan a mí.

-Déjame sola por favor-mi voz se corta al final, pero trato de disimularle y me giro para caminar de regreso a la Sala de espera, no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo con él

-Emma ven por favor-Josh toma mi muñeca izquierda en la que hice los cortes antes de llegar al hospital

-Auch!-no pude evitar exclamar por el dolor y me siento estúpida por ello.

-Qué pasa? Te apreté muy fuerte?-en los ojos de Josh vi la preocupación, pero no me importa, no quiero darle explicaciones.

-No es nada-bajo la mirada y camino decidida lejos de él.

* * *

**HOLAAA! pues aqui esta el capitulo nuevo :D Que les pareció? Tienen algun comentario para mi? dejenlo en un lindo Review :3 (ya sea bueno o malo jajaja) espero que disfruten la historia **

**Gracias por leer :) y gracias también a las personas que se an dado el tiempo de dejarme un review en los capitulos pasados **

**Les mando u beso :***


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAPITULO 10_**

**_POV Josh_**

En cuanto llegamos al hospital pasaron a Evan de emergencia al quirófano ya que en la ambulancia tuvieron que practicarle una vez resucitación, debo de aceptar que me asusté mucho jamás había presenciado algo así.

-Disculpe ¿es familiar del joven Brand?-me pregunta una enfermera joven, en su voz puedo distinguir un tono seductor, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, además estoy en algo con Jaz o bueno eso creo…

-No, soy su amigo-respondo con desinterés

-Bueno, ¿puedes llenar esta hoja en lo que llegan sus familiares?-me pasa unas hojas para llenar con los datos de mi vecino, de los cuales sabía muy poco

-Claro pero primero voy a llamar a su familia, ¿no hay problema verdad?

-Para nada-sonríe pero al ver que no tengo ningún interés en ella se va indignada y cuando está un poco lejos escucho un "_De seguro es gay_" salir de sus labios, lo que ocasiona que ponga los ojos en blanco.

Llame primero a mi mama para que ella le avisara a Emma, creo que yo no hubiera sido capaz de darle esa noticia por el teléfono, en cuanto se lo dije note cierta agitación de su parte pero controlada.

Después me tomo la libertad de llamar a Helen y Robert porque sé que a mi inquilina los va a necesitar en estos momentos. El tío de Emma contesta el teléfono de una forma alegre pero en cuanto le digo lo ocurrido puedo notar fastidio en su voz, decido pasarlo por alto y pedirle de nuevo que llegue lo más pronto posible

Poco tiempo después llega el padre de Evan y fue el quien se encargó de llenar los papeles para el ingreso de su hijo, su parecido es mucho, ambos comparten el tono de azul en sus ojos, lo único diferente es que donde el cabello de mi vecino es rubio, el de su padre es castaño y tiene algunas canas.

-¡Mamá!-me pongo de pie en cuanto entra a la sala de espera junto con Emma que se ve asustada

-Hijo-me dice al oído en cuanto me abraza, puedo ver como Emma se aleja de nosotros, se lo que debe de estar pensando que todo esto es mi culpa y de cierta forma tiene razón, si yo no hubiera involucrado a Evan en este asunto no estaría luchando por su vida, Dios que idiota soy! Me siento tan culpable e insolente… acaso siempre voy a ser el causante del dolor de mi inquilina?-Joshua

-¿Qué pasa?-me separo un poco de mi mamá

-Estas llorando-dice con una sonrisa y enseguida limpia una lagrima que rueda por mi mejilla

-Es que, todo esto es...

-No es tu culpa Josh, nadie tiene la culpa más que ese infeliz de tu padre-sonrío ya que mi mama siempre sabe lo que me preocupa y sabe que decirme, aunque no siempre logra hacerme sentir mejor

-Pero no viste a Emma, ella…

-Ella está muy alterada ahora, necesita compañía, por suerte Scott esta con ella-me da un beso en la mejilla-pero siento que te puede necesitar-observa cuando Emma sale de la sala

-Okay ya vengo-beso la frente de mi mama y sigo el camino de mi inquilina. Puedo ver cómo se lleva su teléfono a la oreja para hacer la llamada, obvio que ya sé a quién va dirigida

-Ya deben de venir en camino-digo y veo como se gira ante mi voz-Lo llame hace rato creí que te gustaría estar con ellos

-Gracias pero ese no es asunto tuyo Hutcherson-fue la primera vez en meses que me dirigió la palabra y pude sentir cierto resentimiento de su parte, mucho más al llamarme por mi apellido con el mismo desprecio de aquella noche.

-Emma-digo al tiempo que toco su hombro porque se voltea para no verme

-Déjame sola por favor-solo se gira para decirme eso, y se aleja

-Emma ven por favor-la tomo con cuidado de la muñeca izquierda

-¡Auch!-exclama y nuevamente me extraño ya que no apreté muy fuerte, hay algo raro en esto

-¿Qué pasa? Te apreté muy fuerte?-me preocupo

-No es nada-baja su mirada y la dejo irse

Llevo mi mano a mi frente verdaderamente preocupado, ¿porque lastime a Emma? Según yo no la apreté demasiado fuerte

_*A ver Josh si tu no la apretaste muy fuerte pero ella se quejó... Junta las piezas*_ me recrimino a mí mismo, pero eso no puede ser, Emma no sería capaz de dañarse a sí misma, o si? Resoplo cansado Por las estupideces que pienso, así que mejor voy a comprar cafés para llevar a todos

**_POV Emma _**

Al llegar a la sala de espera camino directamente al sillón donde está el señor Brand y me siento a su lado, pasa un rato hasta que Josh llega con 4 vasos de café para nosotros, pienso en no tomar uno pero me animo cuando Scott me pasa uno

-¿Emma?-levanto la mirada al reconocer la voz de mi tío Robert, no lo pienso dos veces para ir a abrazarlo y noto que mi tía también esta aquí, comenzaba a pensar que no iban a venir.

-Dios hija, lo lamento mucho, ¿Como está?-me dice mi tía cuando me abraza

-No sabemos nada, desde que llego está en el quirófano-acepto con lágrimas

-Pero, ¿como paso todo? Josh nos dijo algo pero...

-Lo que les dijo Josh es lo que es tío-lo interrumpo y él se queda extrañado por mi actitud-no sé nada más, solo que detuvieron al tipo ese

-Está bien hija, no te preocupes-tía Helen acaricia mi cabello

-Hum… ¿Emma?-Scott llega hasta donde estamos-Una enfermera vino

-¿Que pasó?-me altere y olvide presentarlos, solo me importa lo que tenga que ver con mi novio

-Evan está en cuidados intensivos y solo puede pasar una persona a la vez-sin que lo diga lo sé, está pensando en quien debería de ir primero

-Vaya primero, usted es su papa-sonrió con tristeza y antes de irse murmura un "_gracias_"

-¿Su papá?-se extraña mi tía

-Si él es Scott Brand el papá de Evan, perdón por no presentarlos

-Está bien no te preocupes hija

Mi corazón se acelera mientras me coloco la bata para poder entrar a ver a Evan, no estoy preparada para verlo así, después de que Scott salió un doctor vino a explicarnos mejor la situación de mi novio, al parecer el disparo fue en su tórax y que la bala Se alojó en la parte baja de su pulmón izquierdo por lo que tardaron mucho tiempo en cirugía, las esperanzas son muy pocas ya que también perdió mucha sangre y hay riesgo de una nueva hemorragia interna

-¿Lista?-me pregunta una enfermera cuando me he puesto todo el conjunto celeste.

-Si-digo con un nudo en la garganta, la enfermera me deja pasar, aunque psicológicamente no estoy preparada para verlo así, pero es tarde y ahí está...

Evan, la persona que más quiero en este mundo esta tendido sobre la cama conectado a muchos aparatos que monitorean sus signos vitales, su cabello rubio esta desordenado en la forma que estoy acostumbrada, pero hay algo diferente esta vez, no es despeinado natural si no que es a causa de las almohadas de este maldito hospital

-Evan, guapo…-susurro al tiempo que tomo una de sus manos frías y me siento en la orilla de la cama, paso mi mano libre por su cabello tratando inútilmente de acomodarlo

-Emma-susurra en sueños, toco su frente que al igual que sus manos está muy fría ya que su temperatura es baja por el oxígeno que le administran

-Aquí estoy-susurro y siento como aprieta mi mano, bajo el cubre bocas y acerco mis labios a los suyos, los mantengo así por un rato, permitiéndome sentirlos, fríos y suaves hasta parece que alucino porque siento como si Evan me devolviera el beso, una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla y cae en la mejilla de mi novio, me separo en contra de mi voluntad, para limpiarla, debo de mantener la calma

-Te amo-susurra Evan y abre un poco los ojos permitiéndome ver cuán azules son, mi corazón se detiene por la sorpresa de que este consciente y por esas simples palabras, que significan mucho…no puedo evitar el pensamiento de que tal vez esta sea la primera y última vez que lo escucho decirme eso.

-Yo también te amo, Evan-mi voz se quiebra… o tal vez sea yo misma al verlo de esta manera

-¿Sabes cuál es ese no seque que me gusto en ti?-dice de repente y quiero rogarle que no haga esfuerzo en hablar Pero es más mi curiosidad

-¿Cual es, amor?-las lágrimas no dejan de salir, mi corazón se acelera

-Eres especial, eres fuerte, no necesitas de nadie-Evan tose y sale un poco de sangre, me alarmo pero mi novio sonríe para tranquilizarme, limpio la sangre que queda en la comisura de su boca

-Te necesito a ti-confieso volviendo a pasar mi mano por su cabello

-Viviste 19 años sin mí… pero agradezco… que me consideres importante-vuelve a toser

-Voy a llamar a un doctor-me pongo de pie pero Evan me agarra más fuerte, con la mirada me suplica para que me quede

-Espera…Emma Lewis eres única para mí, te amo y eres la mujer con la que yo sería el hombre más feliz-sonrío por lo lindo que es aun cuando esta en este estado y beso sus labios brevemente, cuando me separo limpio una lagrima que rueda…por su sien

-Te amo-es lo que atino a decir gracias al nudo en mi garganta

-Eres lo mejor que me paso-suspira y cierra los ojos, acto seguido vuelve a toser-Recuérdalo Emma Lewis, te amo y siempre lo haré

-Evan-digo porque eso suena a una despedida, no quiero que lo sea pero lo es... Porque su agarre en mi mano se afloja hasta el punto en el que su mano cae a la cama y mi respiración se acelera-¡EVAN!-trato de gritar pero mi garganta está muy seca que solo sale un susurro

Abrazo su cuerpo esperando que abra los ojos y me diga que solo es una broma, que me siga diciendo que me ama y que vamos a estar más tiempo juntos… pero ese momento no llega, los doctores entran al cuarto en cuanto comienzan a sonar los aparatos y a mí me sacan entre dos enfermeras.

-Emma...-Scott llega hasta mí, en sus ojos veo el pánico reflejado, yo solo puedo echarme a llorar mientras él me abraza, compartiendo mi dolor.

* * *

**_¡Holaaa! Con ustedes estuvo el capitulo #10 lml jajaja espero que les haya gustado y también espero que nadie me quiera matar *cof* Berenicita Cullen *cof* bueno ya._**

**_Ya saben que espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones :D_**

**_Gracias por leer :*_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_CAPITULO 11_**

**_POV Emma_**

Me siento tan desprotegida aun cuando Scott me está abrazando. Siento como poco a poco me quiebro por este dolor.

-Emma, hija-mi tía Helen se acerca hasta donde estamos

-¡Tía!-me separo del padre de mi novio y me hecho a sus brazos buscando consuelo en mi tía que ha sido casi como mi madre. Obviamente no siento el consuelo que debería sentir, pero algo es algo.

Los sollozos salen de mi boca en forma discreta, nunca me ha gustado llorar de forma escandalosa... ¿Para que hacerlo? Aun cuando se haga mucho ruido el dolor sigue ahí, es mejor sentir el dolor en tu interior y dejarlo escapar poco a poco. Tía Helen me ayuda a quitarme la bata celeste que use para estar con Evan, mientras lo hace me dice palabras que no llego a entender, estoy en shock ¿Como pude perder a la persona que amo? 19 años y tres pérdidas importantes, esto no es vida.

-Ve con tus tíos hija-Scott se acerca a nosotros-No tiene caso que te quedes ya no hay nada que hacer…solo cosas de rutina y es mejor que descanses.

-Pero-el nudo en la garganta me impide hablar.

-Tienes que descansar, fue una gran impresión-argumenta mi tío Robert sin ninguna emoción.

-¡NO! ¡Yo me voy a quedar aquí! ¡Evan me necesita!-les grito a los tres mientras me alejo de ellos

Sé que suena muy loco pero no quiero hacerme a la idea de que eso está pasando, Evan no puede estar muerto, me alejo de la sala de espera sin rumbo… ¿a dónde voy? No lo sé, solo me quiero alejar de todos ellos, las lágrimas nublan mi vista impidiéndome ver mi camino, en algún punto me topo con un doctor el cual me sujeta en sus brazos, normalmente me hubiera apartado del pero necesito algo a que aferrarme para no perder la poca cordura que me queda, sollozo sobre su pecho No me importa si me toma por loca, yo solo quiero sacar mi dolor, el doctor no me aparta si no que me devuelve el abrazo, me siento protegida y me permito fantasear con que estoy en los brazos de Evan después de despertar de un mal sueño, y así, con mi falsa ilusión me permito perderme en un mundo de oscuridad.

**_POV Josh _**

Pasa un largo rato antes de que la enfermera salga a dar noticias sobre mi vecino, mi mamá y yo nos mantenemos al margen de la situación... pero ella se tiene que ir a recoger a Connor, yo lo iba a hacer pero recuerdo lo que me había dicho hace tiempo sobre Emma: _"Las chicas como ella necesitan atención y paciencia, gracias a Dios Evan esta con ella_", esa es la clave: "_Evan está con ella_" pero si mi vecino esta grave ¿Quien apoya a Emma? Siento esa necesidad de protegerla, como cuando acababa de llegar a la casa y la tuve que despertar cuando tenía un mal sueño, sé que es fuerte, pero es como si pudiera ver a través de la armadura que presenta, puedo ver a la chica dulce que es… la chica que me necesita aunque no lo acepte.

El señor Brand entra a ver a su hijo y tarda un rato en salir, se le ve muy tenso, después como es de esperarse Emma entra a verlo... Checo mi reloj, son las 3:45 y ya tengo hambre así que voy a la cafetería para comer algo.

Camino por los pasillos para regresar a la sala de espera y ver cómo van las cosas con mi vecino, pero a la mitad del camino alguien choca contra mí, no tardo en reconocerla, Emma solloza en mi pecho, su pequeño cuerpo es sacudido por el llanto, la tomo entre mis brazos para consolarla, trato de que con mi abrazo se puedan juntar todos los trozos rotos de ella, si esta de esa forma solo puede significar una cosa: Evan ha fallecido, siento un nudo en el estómago y sé que aunque mi mamá me dijo que esto no es culpa mía, no puedo evitar el remordimiento, al parecer Emma se desmayó porque siento como su cuerpo comienza a caer de mis brazos, la sujeto mejor poniendo un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro detrás de su cabeza, la cual recargo en mi hombro y camino para la sala de espera donde están todos reunidos

-¡Emma!-exclama Helen cuando me ve-¿Qué pasó?

-Está dormida-susurro para no molestarla-me topé con ella en el pasillo, estaba muy mal

-Gracias Josh-Robert trata de tomarla en brazos pero me alejo de el ocasionando que me vea con reproche.

-Está bien puedo llevarla, solo vamos al carro-me escudo ante su sorpresa

-Claro, vamos-Helen pone una mano en mi espalda-Scott avísanos todo ¿sí?

-Por supuesto Helen y gracias por estar aquí-el señor Brand sonríe sin ganas y no lo culpo, después se acerca para besar la frente de mi inquilina-Los llamo más tarde-da media vuelta y se va para continuar con los trámites.

Me adelanto un poco a la salida, aun no le he dado mis condolencias al padre de Evan pero creo que este no es el momento adecuado y dudo que las quiera aceptar. Espero que más tarde pueda hablar con él.

-¿Acaso esta borracha?-se burla Jazmín en cuanto entro a su casa con Emma en brazos y noto que a su lado está un chico de tez morena, no puedo evitar los celos y trato de restarle importancia-Valla, creo que me ha comenzado a vivir.

-¡Jazmín no es momento para bromas!-la regaña su padre y se hace de la vista gorda con respecto a su amigo y el hecho de que estaban solos… aunque claro, yo también he estado en el lugar del chico.

-Ven Josh tráela a su habitación-Helen me indica el camino sin hacer un comentario hacia su hija.

Llego hasta la recamara y deposito a mi inquilina con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, como si se tratara de una pieza muy valiosa, noto que por su mejilla rueda una lagrima y eso me parte el corazón, me aseguro de que nadie venga antes de limpiar esa gotita salada con un beso, acaricio su negro cabello y me permito jugar con sus puntas en color turquesa, deposito un último beso en su frente antes de que se recueste de un lado, lucho con el impulso de quedarme ahí con ella por si necesita protección pero recuerdo que debo aclarar algo…

-Hola guapo-Jaz me pone contra la pared frente a la puerta de Emma y se me escapa un leve jadeo-¿me has extrañado?-susurra besando mis labios ya que al parecer notó el efecto que tiene sobre mí.

-Créeme que no-le miento, y separa sus labios de los míos al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba, por más que la ame (aunque ahora en verdad dudo de ese echo) no soporto que trate mal a su prima, además de que estaba sola en casa con ese tipo.

-¡¿QUE?! Es por esa Emo rarita ¿verdad? ¡Ya te acostaste con ella!-eleva la voz pero coloco mi mano en su boca, la cual muerde y tengo que retirarla con una mueca de dolor, al ver que tanto daño hay me topo con una marca algo roja.

-No la llames así, Emma merece respeto y no, no nos hemos "acostado"-recalco con comillas-Ella si se da a respetar

-¿Que rayos insinúas Ryan?-¡Dios no me llames así! Reúno toda la fuerza de voluntad para no besarla como es debido y mantener firme mi voz.

-Nada, todo está claro ¿no?-recrimino-Emma si se quiere y valora, no se acuesta con el que se le pone en el camino, es reservada en ese aspecto… tú conoces ese concepto pero no lo llevas a la práctica ¿o sí?

-¡Idiota!-recibo una cachetada que voltea mi rostro a mi lado derecho-¡Por eso ya no te llame! Sabía que eras un celoso compulsivo ¡Eres un enfermo!

-Y tu una...-me lo pensé mejor, ante todo debo de ser un caballero aunque ella no sea precisamente una dama-chica sociable, como dijo Helen la última vez que estuve aquí.

-¡Lárgate!-arrastra las silabas y apunta con un dedo las escaleras para correrme

-Con tu permiso Jazmín Carson, fue un gusto estar en tu top 10-digo con sarcasmo al no poder contenerme…eso es por lo del chico

-¡Ya quisieras querido, no llegas ni a los 20!-me giro justo a tiempo para ver como cubre su boca, al parecer no quería decir eso y solo queda como la chica fácil que es.

* * *

_**¡Holaa! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo sorpresa de hoy? lo quería poner ayer pero por unas vueltas que tuve no me alcanzó el tiempo, ojalá les haya gustado y que no sea tan doloroso como el pasado (aunque no lo crean también me dolió cuando escribí esa parte no se como lo soportan los escritores X.x), pero bueno... ya saben, espero sus Reviews con su opinión y sobretodo me gustaría ver que tantas personas leen este fic :D (jajaja ya se que hay un gráfico y todo eso pero ojalá puedan dejar su hermoso y sensual Review XD)**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**UN BESO :***_


	12. Chapter 12

**_CAPITULO 12_**

**_POV Josh_**

La tarde pasa de una forma lenta hasta que el señor Brand llama a mi mamá para darle la información del velorio. Así que en cuanto llegué a mi casa me di una ducha y me puse un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa de manga larga blanca y una corbata negra, además de un saco por si llegara a dar frio más tarde ya que está cerca el otoño y en las noches hace más frio. Debo de aceptarlo, me siento extraño estando aquí, casi no tuve el tiempo de tratar a mi vecino solo nos saludábamos cuando era necesario como cuando él iba a pagar la renta de su novia.

El lugar se ve tranquilo, la familia va llegando poco a poco, como puedo identifico a la madre de Evan y a sus hermanas, Scott se acerca a saludarlos con calma pero la ex señora Brand no duda en abrazar a Scott después de un rato, decido que es un momento muy íntimo como para que este viéndolos, por lo que desvío la mirada... Mi madre decidió que se quedaría en casa cuidando a Connor y que en el sepelio le presentaría sus condolencias al señor Brand, por mi parte quería asistir, solo por una razón...

-Señor Brand-me acerco después de que se desocupa

-Joshua-nos damos un apretón de manos y un rápido abrazo

-Lo lamento tanto-Dios no sé qué debo de decir y me siento como un completo imbécil.

-Gracias hijo, significa mucho-palmea mi hombro-Oye y no quiero que sientas que esto es culpa tuya, los hijos no deben de pagar los errores de los padres

-Gracias señor-le doy otro abrazo y me alejo para que los demás puedan hablar con el, además de que no tengo nada más que decir. Esto no puede ser más incómodo.

**_POV Emma_**

-Hija despierta-abro los ojos cuando escucho la voz de mi tía, por alguna razón no puedo evitar llevarme la mano a mi mejilla derecha en donde siento como si la hubiesen deseado, *_Evan_* es lo primero que viene a mi mente, pero la realidad de hace presente

-Evan-susurro permitiendo sentir su nombre saliendo de mis labios-Tía por favor dime que no... Que Evan no puede, miénteme si es necesario

-Emma ya sabes que es cierto, no te hace ningún bien-Toma mi rostro entre sus manos para secar mis lágrimas pero me aparto porque aunque se que lo hace por mi bien en su tono de voz siento algún tipo de reproche o enfado… no se definirlo muy bien-vamos tienes que arreglarte, te he traído un vestido negro

Mi tía sale del cuarto y tardo un rato en ponerme de pie, camino hasta el baño para darme una ducha, aunque hago todo en automático... Por un momento me sorprendo al encontrarme sentada en la ducha y con mis muñecas dañadas por tallarlas mucho, tanto que ha comenzado a brotar un poco de sangre, el momento de lucidez se va y de nuevo es como ser ajena a mi cuerpo...

-Ya estas-tía Helen termina de arreglarme el vestido negro con mangas cortas y algo de encaje, me llega hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, coloco mis pies en unos flats negros con un moño plateado para que después mi tía me lleve abajo para irnos

Todo el camino voy recordando los momentos a lado de Evan, el dolor me llena hasta cierto punto en el cual pienso que ya no soporto más... Ahí es donde estoy equivocada, justo cuando pienso que no puedo sentir más dolor, como alguna vez se lo dije a Josh, las circunstancias se esfuerzan en demostrarme lo contrario... El mundo se me viene encima cuando me acerco al féretro (cabe recalcar que no recuerdo muy bien el cómo llegue hasta la funeraria) y contemplo a mi novio adentro, su cabello está muy bien acomodado y lleva puesto un traje negro… se ve tan guapo.

-Este no es Evan-susurro sintiendo como una esperanza empieza a crecer dentro de mí-no me engañan, Evan no se peina así... Es más dudo que se peine… ¿dónde está?

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta Scott colocando una mano en mi hombro, en su rostro veo confusión

-Sí y usted debería de estarlo también- sonrío ampliamente pero puedo sentir como algo rueda por mí mejilla-este chico no es su hijo, no es mi novio... No es Evan, hay una esperanza

-Emma, sabes bien que mi hijo...-me habla con serenidad y en susurros como yo, no lo entiendo…deberíamos de permitir que todos nos escuchen y sepan la gran noticia

-No Scott, Evan nunca se peinó-le aclaro, *¿_cómo es que no se da cuenta es que acaso no conoce a su hijo?*_-no le gusta hacerlo

-Hija estas en shock, no sabes lo que dices_-*¿porque me habla como si fuera una retrasada mental?*_

-Mire voy a llamarlo para que venga a decírselo, no se preocupe Scott, seguramente está en el despacho de su padre-tomo mi celular para llamar a mi novio y aclare todo esto-hoy iba a salir tarde, pero seguro puede venir un ratito

-Emma soy Scott, el padre de Evan

-¿Y porque está aquí y no en el despacho ayudándole? Se va a tardar más... Yo le dije que iba a tener lista la cena a las 10:00-su mirada es extraña, tal vez acaba de sentirse culpable por dejarle todo el trabajo a su hijo

-¿Oye sabes qué? Ya son las 9:30 mejor ve a preparar la cena ¿si?-me gusta que por fin me entienda

-Claro-sonrió y salgo de ahí para poder preparar la cena de mi chico guapo, _ay cuanto lo amo a su lado siento que no me falta nada... No sé qué sería de mi sin Evan seguramente estaría perdida..._

-Hija tenemos que irnos-mi tía se sienta junto a mí en una banca fuera de la funeraria, me cuesta trabajo recordar en que momento llegue ahí-Scott nos dijo que no te sentías bien

-Eso no es cierto-me escudo-Ya estoy mejor

-¿Segura?-mi tío se sienta a mi otro lado-Porque igual ya son las 9:30 podemos irnos, no tienes que quedarte toda la noche

-¡NO! Prácticamente acabamos de llegar y yo me quiero quedar un rato más...-me pongo de pie inmediatamente-no se preocupen, voy a regresar a mi casa en un momento más.

-Pero Emma...-replica mi tía, ¿o es mi tío? No lo sé, no pongo mucha atención ya que estoy viendo por la calle a ver si veo el carro de Evan

-Bueno, está bien ya te llamaremos mañana, hija-ambos me abrazan y me dejan sola.

Pasa cerca de media hora que Evan llegue por mí... ¿Acaso ya se olvidó de mí? Eso no puede ser, el me ama como para hacerme eso, desesperada me siento otra vez en la banca, ya no debe de tardar mucho... Yo sé que está por llegar.

**_POV Josh_**

Todo esto es muy incómodo, los familiares van y vienen yo solo puedo estar en las salitas del lugar y de vez en cuando ir por un café, en algún punto veo llegar a Emma y a sus tíos, obviamente Jaz no viene con ellos creo que así es mejor para todos, veo como mi inquilina pasa un largo rato frente al féretro, por un momento la veo sonreír y no se le ve tan mal, eso me alegra mucho porque tal vez ya asumió todo este asunto.

Cerca de las 10:00 decido despedirme de Scott para ir a mi casa, necesito descansar además de que a estas horas solo está la familia, me sorprende que se vayan a quedar toda la noche, creí que ya no se hacía eso... Pero bueno, me despido y salgo a la calle con mi saco en un brazo no me sorprende que afuera ya se siente muy fresco, por eso me extraño al toparme con ella sentada en una fría banca, según yo ya se había ido hace mucho tiempo junto con sus tíos

-¿Emma?-me siento junto a ella y es cuando noto las pequeñas sacudidas que da su cuerpo por el llanto y el frio

-¡Llegaste!-se gira cuando siente mi mano en su espalda, su mirada es difícil de leer, además de que no soy muy bueno en eso-¡Dios me tenías preocupada!

-Ya tengo mucho tiempo aquí-contesto cuando ella coloca una de sus manos en mi mejilla derecha acariciándola, las lágrimas poco a poco dejan de salir pero me permito limpiar unas cuantas-Estaba adentro, de hecho te vi cuando llegaste

-¿Porque no me buscaste?-me recrimina poniéndose de pie para alejarse de mí un poco ofendida

-Pensé que no querrías verme-me paro detrás de ella anhelando la cercanía de hace un minuto, veo como se abraza a causa del frio, así que coloco mi saco sobre sus hombros y lo acepta con gusto

-Gracias-se gira para verme con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios-¿Porque pensaste que no quería verte? Te necesito, en verdad.

-No lo sé, has estado distante-pongo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y trato de no ponerme a sonreír como un tonto por la última frase que salió de sus labios-pensé que estabas enojada conmigo

-Nunca voy a estar enojada contigo… Evan-me dice al tiempo que se pone de puntitas para besarme, me sorprendo cuando nuestros labios se juntan, su boca sabe un poco salada a causa de las lágrimas, pero no me importa y me permito sentir como nuestros labios se mueven lentamente, cierro los ojos al igual que ella mientras coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la abrazo por la cintura, sé que no debo de estar haciendo esto, Emma piensa que soy Evan, está muy perturbada y confundida... Cosa de la que me estoy aprovechando, pero por alguna razón no puedo (o no quiero) detener este beso, que es tan diferente a los que he dado, siento como mi inquilina necesita tanto amor, necesita ser comprendida en estos momentos y sobre todo siento que de esta forma puedo ayudarla, aunque este muy mal.

-Emma-reúno toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo para romper el beso

-Te amo Evan, te amo-me abraza de una forma muy dulce y no puedo hacer más que devolver el abrazo

-Y yo a ti-reposo mi barbilla en su coronilla al tiempo que mis ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas _¿Porque acabo de decir eso?_

* * *

**_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo que ojalá les guste :3 y espero que hayan visto el capítulo extra del domingo pasado... de vez en cuando voy a subir capítulos extra ya que tengo algunos de reserva jajaja, bueno eso es todo. Ya saben un lindo review ayuda con los ánimos XD_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER _**

**_UN BESO :*_**


	13. Chapter 13

**__****_Va con dedicatoria para Berenicita Cullen, ya actualice mujer... no sufras jajaja :* _**

**_DISFRÚTENLO_****__****_ :D_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 13_**

**_POV Josh_**

En todo el camino Emma está tranquila y toma mi mano libre mientras manejo, siento un remordimiento por esto pero no soy capaz de separarme.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-se extraña Emma cuando llegamos a casa de sus Tíos, noto algo diferente en su mirada cuando posa sus ojos en los míos.

-No puedes estar sola-le digo con clama y trato de darle nombre a eso en sus ojos.

-Josh, por favor llévame a mi casa-me sorprende que sepa quién soy, es cuando noto que nuestras manos ya no están unidas y defino bien lo especial en su mirada… lucidez, como si hubiese despertado de un trance, me alegra que sea así.

-Está bien-le sonrió y pongo el auto de nuevo en marcha.

En el camino a nuestra casa, bueno no nuestra de Emma y mía, si no yo a mi casa y ella a la suya, aunque prácticamente están en el mismo terreno y... Okay cuando la llevo a su casa para después irme a la mía... Emma va muy callada, noto que su mirada es distante, por su mejilla se derraman lágrimas nuevas

-¿Estas bien?-aventuro a decir cuando estaciono el carro, no obtengo respuesta mi inquilina se gira para besarme tomándome de nuevo por sorpresa, vuelvo a reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me separo apenas unos centímetros-Emma…Emma soy Josh

-Lo sé-me sorprende escuchar esas simples palabras y me acelera el corazón porque eso quiere decir que me quiso besar por su cuenta…

-Espera... ¿Qué?-la realidad revienta mi burbuja de felicidad, no está bien que Emma me bese aun cuando ella lo quiera, no es decente de mi parte el permitírselo… acabamos de llegar del velorio de su novio

-Sé que eres tú, pero a la vez no lo eres-me toma por sorpresa lo que dice-Eres tu pero como si no lo fueras... Evan

-Que soy, pero no soy lo que soy… y así soy siendo como soy-susurro lográndome confundir aún más-Okay dejemos eso de lado-me bajo del carro muy confundido y la ayudo abriendo la puerta para que también salga.

La llevo hasta su casa en donde apenas entramos va a su recamara, no quiero alejarme de ella, sé que es ridículo pero en su estado no me siento a gusto dejándola sola... _*Solo 15 minutos, no más*_ me digo a mí mismo, me quedaré ahí un ratito.

Paseo un poco por la casa mientras que Emma se cambia de ropa para poder dormir y es cuando analizo una opción... ¿ya habrá cenado? Sé que son como las 11:30 pm pero es mejor que coma algo, así que le preparo un sándwich y sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja que encontré en la nevera, para después llevárselo hasta su cuarto.

...

Siento como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago Tan fuerte que me sacan el aire al ver la escena, Emma recostada en la cama boca abajo inconsciente, al principio rogué por que estuviera dormida, pero es claro que no está así por su propia decisión ya que de sus muñecas sale un líquido rojo... Sangre, dejo caer lo que traigo en mis manos para girar a mi inquilina y poder verla mejor, las sabanas están manchadas de su sangre, es poca pero aun así me alarmo e inmediatamente examino los cortes en sus muñecas, no solo son rasguños o cortes insignificantes, ¡NO! Las líneas se juntan formando una sola palabra... EVAN, el alma abandona mi cuerpo y no quiero creer esto…

Me toma un tiempo terminar de limpiar sus heridas de ambas manos, ya que lo hago con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla, siento tanto enojo por la acción de Emma, ¿cómo puede ser capaz de dañarse a sí misma? Me queda claro que no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho, porque he visto sus cicatrices al momento de vendar una de sus muñecas, Ahora todo me queda claro: las pulseras, el cómo se quejaba cuando llegue a detenerla, él porque estaba sola en la banca hace rato... No me imagino que es lo que la orillara a hacer esto con su cuerpo, Dios juro que si Jazmín tiene algo que ver me las va a pagar.

Mientras termino de vendar su muñeca izquierda en mi mente pienso que hacerle a su prima si la llego a ver, hasta que un pensamiento llega a mí... No habré cooperado yo también en esto con lo dicho hace tres meses, me alarmo pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que esa vez Evan estaba con ella para evitar que se lastimara, pero con la muerte de mi vecino... ¿Quién va a impedir que Emma se haga más daño? _*Yo lo hare*_ pienso

-Yo cuidare de ti-le susurro y deposito un beso en su frente, sé que esto va mucho más allá de mis posibilidades, pero haré lo que pueda.

_Es increíble las cosas que llegamos a hacer para evitar que las personas que amamos no sufran, somos capaces de ir en contra de nuestros principios y creencias para hacerles las cosas más fáciles… pero sobretodo llegamos a estos extremos no solo para protegerlos, sino que lo hacemos para evitarnos también el dolor a nosotros mismos._

Siento como alguien acaricia mi cabello y enseguida me siento, giro mi cabeza para encontrarme a Emma en el otro extremo de la cama, al parecer me quede dormido junto a ella anoche, me alegra ver que no ha estado llorando, solo se le ven los ojos rojos.

-Hola bonita-le saludo con una sonrisa, la cual ella no corresponde, simplemente se queda ahí sentada con la vista perdida-voy a cambiarme para irnos al sepelio

-Evan- susurra apenas audible y trago en seco

-Sí, el sepelio de Evan y te tienes que arreglar ¿okay?-me pongo de pie y me acerco a besar su frente-vengo en un ratito

-Okay-me responde cerrando los ojos cuando siente mis labios separarse de su frente

Bajo a mi casa para tomar una ducha rápida y alistarme, no me pongo algo muy formal solo unos jeans y una playera de ¾ de manga en color negro, seco mi cabello al tiempo que salgo del baño

-¿Acabas de llegar?-se sorprende mi mamá, ella ya está arreglada y lista para irse-Pasaste toda la noche en la funeraria

-No de hecho pase la noche con Emma-Acepto mientras voy a la nevera para tomar una caja de jugo de naranja, cuando la veo de frente no puede ocultar su sorpresa y es cuando analizo bien mi respuesta

-Joshua… pasaron la noche juntos-cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

-No en el modo en el que estás pensando, Emma estaba muy mal mamá, no podía dejarla así-levanto las manos frente a mí para defenderme

-¿A quién no podías dejar así hermano?-Connor sale de nuestra recamara ya vestido para asistir al sepelio, su cabello esta peinado hacia atrás, un claro ejemplo de que lo ha hecho por si solo y lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga, junto con pantalón y zapatos de vestir.

-A nadie, Connor-agito un poco su cabello al pasar a su lado para que no se vea muy relamido, en su rostro se forma una mueca de enojo y solo le sonrío-¿Ya están listos? Voy por Emma para poder irnos

-Oye Josh, ¿Emma y Evan eran novios?-pregunta mi hermanito ladeando levemente la cabeza

-Si campeón…¿Porque?-me da miedo hasta preguntar, por lo ocurrente que es este niño

-Debe de estar muy triste, o se debe de sentir sola… pero yo la voy a cuidar y hasta podemos ser amigos-sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo

-Confío en eso Connor

Tomo las llaves de mi carro y subo hasta la casa de Emma para recogerla, al entrar me sorprende encontrarla sentada en el sillón de la sala con su misma mirada que la de hace rato, perdida, como diría cualquiera… está viendo sin mirar, camino hasta quedar frente a ella y puedo ver lo que sostiene entre sus manos, ahí está otra vez la maldita navaja con la que se ha hecho daño quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo

-¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con el daño que te hiciste anoche?-elevo la voz y le arrebato la navaja de sus manos con demasiada brusquedad, cosa que no le causa ninguna reacción

-No-dice bajando la mirada y ahora me siento mal por cómo le hable

-Emma, bonita tenemos que irnos-tomo su rostro para que me vea, no se resiste, lo que me tranquiliza-¿Ya comiste?

-No-vuelve a contestar, así que me pongo de pie para ir por unas galletas de su alacena, para que dé perdido coma eso

-Okay, vamos en el camino comerás esto junto con Connor, ¿lo recuerdas?-la tomo de un brazo amablemente para que se ponga de pie

-Si-veo como intenta sonreír y eso es mi pequeño logro de hoy. Aunque sigue respondiéndome con monosílabos.

La ceremonia es rápida, en las caras de la familia no se puede distinguir el dolor del cansancio tanto físico como emocional, en ningún momento me separo de mi inquilina, la cual me tiene agarrado del brazo... Las miradas recaen sobre mi haciéndome sentir muy incómodo, Scott se acerca hasta nosotros y veo el reproche en su mirada, se lo que debe de estar pensando pero no voy a alejarme de Emma

-Emma, ¿podemos hablar?-el señor Brand le habla pero no responde, sigue viendo a la nada-¿Estas bien niña?

-Espere-me coloco frente a ella para cubrir a Scott de su visión, en otras circunstancias me hubiera molestado por no darle la espalda al señor pero por la manera en la que le hablo a mi inquilina, no me importa mucho-Oye Emma-susurro pero su mirada sigue perdida-Bonita... Escúchame por favor

-Si-murmura al tiempo que me agarra con más fuerza el brazo

-Scott quiere hablar contigo-trato de aflojar su agarre en mi brazo pero no tengo éxito-a solas, no puedo estar aquí

-No-me abraza y mi corazón se acelera porque puedo sentir la mirada llena de enojo por parte del señor Brand sobre mi nuca

-Déjala Josh, ¡está claro que no quiere hablarme!-Scott suena muy molesto y hay desprecio en su voz-Pero les recomiendo que si van a comenzar una relación tengan un poco de respeto hacia mi familia.

-Emma está mal, aún está en shock y no estamos en una relación-le hablo firmemente apretando los dientes-Y le agradecería que no le hablara así... Es el sepelio de su hijo, el novio de Emma, estoy seguro que el dolor que siente es igual para ella

-Josh, hijo ¿está todo bien?-mi mamá llega con Connor de su mano pero se quedan un poco lejos

-No Michelle, tu hijo me está faltando al respeto al estar aquí abrazando a la novia de mi hijo, ¿Acaso no le has enseñado que se debe de tener respeto por los que ya no están?-Scott se cruza de brazos

-Disculpa Scott, pero Emma ya no es novia de Evan…aun aunque se hubiesen casado ella ya no tendría ninguna obligación-mi mamá habla con cuidado como si Scott pudiera sufrir un ataque al corazón de tan solo escuchar sus palabras-ya sabes… "_Hasta que la muerte los separe"_

_-_Michelle, por favor no seas…-suspira conteniendo su enojo

-Por favor no haga problema donde no lo hay Brand-lo veo con una advertencia silenciosa en mis ojos y me separo de Emma para ponerme entre mi familia y ese tipo, mi hermanito al ver que he dejado sola a Emma se apresura para estar con ella

-Tienes razón, pero por favor tengan decencia-ve con desprecio a mi hermano que consuela a nuestra inquilina y se va

Es tan ridículo que quiera reclamarnos por algo tan tonto pero tal vez se deba a que le hace falta descansar.

Mi mamá acompaña a Emma para que se acerque a la tumba y así se despida, trato de buscar entre la multitud a los tíos de Emma, definitivamente ella necesita estar con su familia, tal vez así pueda recuperarse emocionalmente rápido

-¿Bueno?

-¡Robert!-me alegro que por fin contesten el teléfono de su casa y como ayer escucho fastidio en su voz-Habla Josh, Josh Hutcherson.

-Ah si Josh... ¿Qué pasa hijo?-noto que se pone un poco nervioso

-Es Emma, no se encuentra bien ella sigue en shock por lo de Evan y está desvariando creo que sería mejor para ella si pasa unos días con ustedes y...

-Josh se a lo que te refieres pero, no es posible, ella no está bien-no doy crédito a lo que escucho

-Por eso los necesita a ustedes, son como sus padres-insisto poniendo los ojos en blanco aun cuando él no puede verme.

-Exacto Josh, "_como sus padres_" mas no lo somos-tengo ganas de golpearlo, por lo que acaba de decir-ella misma nos lo dijo hace tiempo.

-¡No hablara en serio!-grite ocasionando que Connor se girara para verme solo le sonrío y me alejo de ahí

-Josh, Helen y yo ya lo decidimos, no podemos hacernos de la vista gorda con una hija fácil y una sobrina enferma de la cabeza-al otro lado de la línea escucho los sollozos de Helen

-Tal vez si se hubieran hecho cargo de educar bien a su hija, ¡no sería una ofrecida! Y Emma no está enferma, solo esta perturbada, necesita cuidados-trato de no elevar mucho la voz, porque no es el lugar para gritar

-Lo lamento hijo pero ya tomamos esa decisión, no hay vuelta atrás-su voz sonaba fría

-Son unos hijos de pu*a-no contengo el enojo que tengo

-Y lo sabemos-es lo último que dice antes de colgar

Aprieto mi celular demasiado fuerte, no puedo dar crédito a lo que Robert me acaba de decir…ya decía yo que ellos solo hacían como que no se daban cuenta de lo zorra que es su querida Jazmín.

-¿Que pasa hijo?-me sorprendo cuando escucho a mi mamá a mis espaldas, tiene a Emma tomada del brazo mientras Connor la toma de la otra mano

-Te explico en la casa-le sonrió al tiempo que tomo su lugar junto a Emma-¿Estas bien, bonita?

-No-niega con la cabeza y vuelve a llorar

-No llores Emma, Evan está bien y va a esperarte en el cielo-Connor trata de ayudarme pero dudo que sea eficaz en su trabajo, o tal vez es que estoy estresado por la respuesta de los señores Carson-¿verdad mami?

-Por supuesto que sí-acaricia la mejilla de mi hermano-ven hijo vamos al carro

Nos dejan solos por un momento, en el cual me recargo en un árbol cercano y Emma me abraza, siento su respiración en mi pecho a través de la camisa que llevo puesta, reposo mi barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza y cierro los ojos para poder disfrutar este momento de paz entre tanto estrés. Se vienen tiempos difíciles, eso lo sé.

* * *

**_Y este fue el capitulo #13 D: jajaja, ojala les haya gustado, ya se viene lo interesante y asi *-* desde aquí los "POV Emma" van a estar suspendidos, la explicación va a estar unos capitulos más adelante :3 pero creo que ya se han de imaginar el porque..._**

**_Gracias por leer... ya saben, ahi abajo hay un espacio para que dejen su lindísimo Review (o aunque solo sea un "Hola" jajaja para saber que estan al pendiente de la historia)_**

**_Besos :*_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Holaaa! gracias por sus reviews a Berenicita Cullen, Leonor y MyleyHxox, espero ahora no tener problemas de comunicación jajaja XP sin más que agregar aqui esta el capítulo (extra) de hoy :v_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 14_**

**_POV Josh_**

-Entonces, ¿Emma está sola?-mi mamá se indigna en cuanto se lo cuento a solas en la sala de nuestra casa, mientras Emma esta con mi hermanito en nuestra recamara "jugando" (porque hasta donde vi mi hermanito juega con sus figuras de acción y mi inquilina solo ve hacia un punto lejano) tal parece que Connor se lleva muy bien con ella, o tal vez sea por el estado en el que está.

-Pues sí, supongo-suspiro pasándome una mano por mi cabello-pero no la puedo dejar así mamá, y no quiero… es decir

-Joshua-se sorprende pero aun así una sonrisa ilumina su rostro haciéndome sentir peor, no quiero que piense cosas que no son-Pero...

-Yo lo sé, no es lo que piensas es solo que siento que debo ayudarla, Emma solo tenía a sus tíos para soportar esto y ahora esos malditos no quieren hacerse cargo de ella, no podemos dejarla-suspiro recargándome completamente en el sillón

-¿Que vamos a hacer hijo? Sabes bien que no podemos pagar un tratamiento o algo por el estilo

-Emma no está loca-recalco cada palabra-solo necesita superar esto, voy a hablar con la señorita Collins, ya sabes mi tutora en la facultad, ella me puede decir que hacer

-Está bien hijo tranquilo-mi mamá toca una de mis manos, al instante relajo la presión de mis uñas sobre mis palmas al cerrar ambos puños-se a lo que te refieres y te prometo que la vamos a ayudar, voy a hablar con su jefa en el centro comercial para que no pierda su trabajo y no le voy a cobrar la renta de la casa.

-Yo, Hum pensé en tomarme un descanso del gimnasio, si me apresuro hoy puedo ir a hablar con mi maestro, el señor Anderson, y voy a cambiar mi horario en la universidad para terminar el semestre, ya no falta mucho tiempo… aunque-hable sin pensar en que si me salgo del trabajo seria dinero que dejaríamos de recibir, ¡_rayos!-_Ah olvídalo, es una idea estúpida

-No Josh, está bien ve y habla con el señor Anderson, pídele ese receso o renuncia si es necesario, pídele la ayuda para el cabio de horario, el sin duda tiene más influencia que tu tutora-sonríe ampliamente-estaremos bien, tenemos algunos ahorros, aparte no es como si esto va a ser para siempre

-¿Es verdad? Ay Michelle ¡te amo!-beso la mejilla de mi madre y no puedo ocultar una gran sonrisa-vuelvo enseguida

-Claro yo voy a preparar algo de comer-escucho que me dice antes de que cierre la puerta de la casa

Okay esto es genial, si dejo de trabajar por un tiempo porque puedo pasar más tiempo con Emma *_Y Connor*_ me recuerdo a mí mismo, solo espero que mi jefe no se moleste y me ayude en eso.

-¡Hutcherson!-el señor Anderson me recibe con una sonrisa-¿Que haces aquí chico? Hoy te toca descansar

No sé lo que voy a decir, así que mejor le pido hablar en privado, su rostro se ve invadido de varias emociones conforme le doy mis razones para estar aquí… bien aquí voy con la razón principal

-Por eso estoy aquí, me gustaría... Renunciar-es extraño decirlo así de la nada

-¡De ninguna manera!-replica mi profesor-tómate el tiempo que creas necesario, cuida de esa chica, pero prométeme que vas a volver y por el horario no te preocupes, tengo algunos contactos que me ayudarán, algunas clases las tendrás en línea y a otras solo asistirás para entregar trabajos

-¿Es enserio?-sonrío ampliamente por las buenas noticias, creo que las cosas me están saliendo bien. Espero que todo siga así.

-Por supuesto, has hecho mucho por este gimnasio y eres un buen estudiante-me da una palmadita en la espalda-toma, aquí está tu sueldo de este mes.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad... –cuento el dinero, apenas voy a reclamar dado que es más de lo que me paga, pero me silencia con la mirada

-No te preocupes por el dinero, solo asegúrate de volver al trabajo-hace un ademán para que no me preocupe

-Gracias-repito

-Por nada, hijo

Me quedo recargado en la puerta de mi habitación cuando regreso a casa, mientras mi mamá esta recostada en su cama, mi hermanito sigue jugando con Emma en nuestro cuarto

-Mira él es Superman, lo conoces verdad-le dice Conor mientras le muestra la figurita

-Si-Emma alarga la mano para tomar la figura de acción, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que agregara algo más, pero no salió otra palabra de su boca

-¿Estas muy triste verdad?-Conor se acercó más a ella en la cama-Por tu novio

-Evan-pronuncia y sé que está llorando

-No llores Emma, está bien Sé que puedes sentirte sola, como yo sin mi papá-me muerdo la lengua para no intervenir y regañar a Conor por mencionar a ese maldito infeliz-¿pero sabes algo? Tengo a Josh y a mi mamá ellos cuidan de mí y estoy muy seguro de que también cuidaran de ti-hace una pausa y baja la voz, pero aun así lo escucho-Sabes... Josh te quiere mucho

-NO-Emma se pone de pie asustando a mi hermanito y decido que es hora de intervenir

-Hola bonita-entro en la habitación y al verme Emma se acerca a mí con los ojos llorosos, pero tranquila y me toma del brazo derecho, deposito un beso en su frente

-Evan-susurra ante mi beso y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, siento un dolor en mi pecho al recordar el beso que nos dimos anoche.

-¿De que hablaban hermanito?-trato de desviar mi atención de la noche anterior

-Le aclaro a Emma que tú vas a cuidar de ella, bueno y yo también-se corrige-pero ella no me cree que tú la quieres mucho, ¿verdad que es cierto?

-Si yo la quiero, como te quiero a ti-aclaro

-Está bueno, entiendo-Connor suena desanimado-Emma ¿quieres seguir jugando?

-De hecho hermanito quería decirles algo a los dos... Deje el gym por un tiempo para poder estar con ustedes durante la mayor parte del día-digo y Connor celebra mientras Emma se separa de mí y se sienta en la cama-A la escuela voy a ir cuando mi mamá ya esté aquí, no van a estar solos

-¡Genial!-Connor aplaude y bosteza, reviso mi reloj para darme cuenta que apenas son las 4:30 pero mi hermanito se levantó muy temprano y después de comer siempre toma una siesta.

-Connor deberías de irte a dormir si tienes sueño, mañana podrás jugar con Emma-agito su cabello-Si ella quiere claro

-¿Quieres Emma?-pregunta animado.

-Si-le sonríe y aun cuando lo hace puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, ya no va a sonreír como antes o no por el momento.

Salgo del cuarto con Emma hacia la sala, para que mi hermano se arregle para dormir, mi inquilina toma mi brazo de una forma que me hace sentir como si yo fuera su ancla, como si fuera su esperanza a la cual se aferra _*Si claro Josh, sigue soñando*_ pienso ya que no puede ser eso posible, no le agrado del todo a Emma, si me permite acercarme a ella es porque está en este estado y piensa que soy Evan...

Nos sentamos un rato en el sillón hasta que me da un poco de hambre y decido que comeré algo de lo que preparó mi mamá, aprovecho para servirle a mi inquilina un plato también y poder comer los dos juntos

-¿Ya no tienes hambre?-le pregunto porque apenas si toco su comida, al igual que con las galletas en la mañana

-No estoy bien-me responde y no puedo evitar una sonrisa estúpida al escucharla decir algo más, pero me da un escalofrió al pensar mejor sus palabras _"no estoy bien"_ trato de recordar si ha hecho una pausa o algo pero no estoy seguro, me hago a la idea de que si hizo la pausa y que Emma me acaba de decir que está bien-Bueno en ese caso vamos para que te recuestes, hoy fue un día duro

No me responde, al contrario toma mi mano esperando que la lleve. Entramos en su casa y la llevo hasta su recamara para que se cambie los jeans y la blusa negra por su ropa para dormir, obviamente la espero afuera... Después de un rato vuelvo a entrar, está sentada en su cama, justo en el centro ya tiene puesta su pijama

-¿Lista bonita?-digo acercándome a ella para arroparla, se me hace un nudo en el estómago cuando veo que entre sus manos hace girar una pequeña navajita, ¿Cuando la agarro? ¿No le había quitado una ya? ¿Se hizo daño? Trato de no ser brusco esta vez al quitársela de las manos, y al hacerlo noto que sus dedos están rosados por donde paso el lado filoso, pero fuera de eso no hay más daños, suspiro aliviado-No puedes volver a hacer esto Emma, ¿que querías hacer con esto?

-Nada-me ve a los ojos, los cuales están llorosos, mi corazón se hace chiquito por verla sufrir

-Ay, mejor acuéstate-destiendo un poco la cama para que entre en ella-me voy a quedar hasta que te duermas

Emma obedece y se recuesta, yo me siento en la orilla de la cama y tomo su mano para que sienta que estoy ahí con ella, al sentir mi mano se encarga de entrelazar nuestros dedos y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, quisiera quedarme ahí con ella para siempre, como tomar una foto y vivir en ella pero eso obviamente no es posible.

Pasan unas dos horas hasta que escucho su respiración pausada, lo que significa que está dormida, trato de separar nuestras manos pero no lo logro, Emma me toma con más fuerza.

-Oye ¿no se suponía que estabas dormida?-bromeo pero no dice nada, solo abre un poco sus ojos y se me escapa un bostezo, también ha sido un día largo para mí-tengo que dormir bonita, y tú también si quieres me quedo en la otra habitación-no espero su respuesta, separo nuestras manos… salgo de ahí evitando verla antes de irme porque si lo hago no tendré la fuerza para dejarla.

* * *

_**Ya estamos empezando con la relación Emma-Josh *-* jajaja ._. pero enserio ya estamos empezando la segunda mitad de este fic :'D Gracias to TODAS las personas que estan desde el principio y a las que se han ido uniendo con el paso del tiempo también, MUCHAS GRACIAS :3**_

_**Y... como ya estoy en la segunda mitad he comenzado a pensar en la temática de mi segundo fic :) pero de eso les hablaré más adelante**_

_**Una cosa más el fin de semana pasado estaba pensando subir capítulo extra (ese es el porque de la actualización en lunes XD) pero ahora quedó muy cerca del día "oficial" de capítulo nuevo, por eso les pregunto... ¿Quieren el siguiente capítulo el MIERCOLES o el JUEVES? :o jajaja espero su opinión en un sensual Review (que tiene dos intenciones... para saber su opinion del fic y motivación para mí :') ) vamos manifiestense lectores míos jajajaja okya **_

_**Besos :***_


	15. Chapter 15

**_CAPITULO 15_**

**POV Josh**

Al principio pensé que sería muy difícil el hacerme cargo de Emma y de mi hermanito, pero no fue así, la mayor parte de la mañana Connor estaba en la escuela mientras Emma y yo salíamos a caminar para que no se sienta más deprimida, al regresar usualmente me ayuda a preparar la comida, al terminar vamos por mi hermano y comemos los tres juntos, esperamos a que llegue mi mamá y yo voy a recuperar las clases en la tarde, por suerte ya voy a terminar el semestre y poder estar el día completo con ellos... Por la noche acompaño a mi inquilina en su cuarto hasta que se queda dormida y me voy al otro cuarto para estar listo para repetir la rutina al día siguiente.

Lo único que paso fuera de lo normal fue cuando nos hablaron de la corte hace dos semanas para que asistiéramos al jucio en contra de mi _"padre"_ al cual solamente asistió mi mamá, me ofrecí a acompañarla pero se negó rotundamente, las buenas noticias son que a ese infeliz le dieron una condena de 60 años por el asesinato de Evan… la parte más dura, según me conto mi madre, fue cuando el juez ya había dictado la pena de muerte hacia el hombre que debí de haber querido mucho. ¿Qué sucedió para que se diera el cambio de condena?

Scott Brand.

El padre de Evan estaba presente y en contra de todas las probabilidades habló con el juez para que no le quitaran la vida aun cuando se lo mereciera, de todas maneras dudo que el infeliz de mi progenitor llegue a vivir 110 años.

En fin como dicen… cada quien tiene lo que merece.

...

-Buenos días bonita-deposito un beso en su frente cuando se sienta a la mesa para desayunar

-Hola-contesta simplemente y sonríe por un lado, es una sonrisa triste como todas las que me ha regalado en estos dos meses después de que Evan falleció, sé que debería de preocuparme por ello pero hace tiempo que solo se limitaba a decir "si" "no" y "Evan" es bueno que me responda de esta manera, ha sido duro hacerme cargo casi yo solo de ella, mi mamá me ayuda pero en si Emma solo se lleva bien conmigo

-Aquí tienes-deposito un plato lleno de cereal frente a ella y me siento a su lado

Cada movimiento que hace para comer lo considero un gran logro, me consuela saber que está comiendo bien, así ya no me dará un susto como el de la semana pasada cuando caminando por el parque se desvaneció por un momento y al llevarla con un doctor me informaron que tenía un cuadro de desnutrición, al parecer no se comía las cosas que le preparaba, tuve que hablar seriamente con ella y así lograr alimentarla, no sé, me gusta pensar que se está poniendo mejor, lo veo en su semblante, al parecer han funcionado las visitas al panteón que hacemos cada semana.

Los domingos Emma y yo vamos a la tumba de Evan y pasamos unas horas, en silencio. En lo personal me gusta ir supongo que es un buen lugar para pensar y estar tranquilos, siempre nos llevamos una manta para colocarla en el césped debajo de un gran roble que está casi a un lado de la lápida, en ocasiones Emma llora con su cabeza reposando en mi hombro, y hay otras en las que platicamos cosas sin relevancia, pero es cuando la veo un poco animada. "Es porque ya está aceptando la partida de su novio, está por terminar su duelo" me comenta la maestra de la facultad, la señorita Collins (ella me dio la idea de visitar el panteón cada semana) cuando le explico el avance de Emma.

-Ya termine, gracias Evan-veo como hace puños sus manos, puedo sentir su frustración

-Por nada Emma-digo con una leve sonrisa, sé que hace un gran esfuerzo

-¿Emma?-ladea la cabeza confundida-¿Ya no soy "Bonita"?

-Claro que lo eres-me pongo en pie y llego hasta ella para depositar un beso en su frente-Eres _MI_ bonita

-Gracias-suspira y se pone de pie para abrazarme

**...**

**_"La oscuridad se apodera cada vez mas de mí, al principio era lento y podía luchar contra ella porque tenía una luz, tenía una esperanza...Te tenia a ti, pero como todo en mi vida, te perdí, pareciera que la vida trata de quitarme todo lo que soy y lo que tengo... Dejándome a mi atrás para poder hacerme sufrir, ¡Lo odio! Te encontré si buscarte y te perdí sin esperarlo._**

**_No se cuánto ha pasado, ¿días? ¿Semanas? ¿Años? No tengo ni idea y la verdad es que no quiero saberlo, prefiero que me mientan acerca de todo esto o me gustaría aislarme de tanto dolor, para así no tener que reprimir todo lo que siento cada momento en mi vida_****"**

**_..._**

Los días pasan rápido y llega el sábado, se siente raro despertar en este día a mi propio ritmo, los años anteriores mi mamá y Connor se sentarían en mi cama y cantarían "Cumpleaños feliz" para mí, pero ahora estoy recostado viendo el techo de la casa de Emma, todo cambia de un día para otro y mucho más de un año a otro, pero no me quejo, solo reflexiono. ¿Verdad?

Me obligo a mí mismo a ponerme de pie para atender el teléfono de la casa, me sorprende la presencia de uno ya que no lo usamos

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-es lo primero que escucho al tomar la bocina, sonrío incrédulo pero es cuando me doy cuenta que no es para mí, la voz al otro lado de la línea es del mismo hombre que me dijo que no quería saber nada mas de su sobrina, su tono es serio-No sé si aún estés loca pero nos aseguramos de enviarte un detalle-es lo que dice Antes de colgar, lo imito y no puedo evitar el enojo que me producen sus palabras _"No sé si aún estés loca"_ ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla de esa forma?! Tomo aire para calmarme, no me voy a arruinar el día

-Hola-escucho su vocecilla adormilada a mis espaldas y en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa

-Buenos días, cumpleañera... ¿Porque no me habías dicho que compartimos el día de cumpleaños?-solo se encoje de hombros y la abrazo, ella responde al tiempo que nos balanceamos y canto "Cumpleaños feliz" en voz muy baja para los dos

...

-Ves aquí está tu hermano-escucho como mi mamá trata de consolar a Connor, no está llorando pero si se le ve muy triste

-¡Josh! ¡Felicidades!-se levanta rápidamente del sillón y me abraza cuando aún estoy en la puerta junto con Emma-Pensé que te habías ido

-¿A dónde?-sonrío mientras mi mamá se acerca y me abraza también

-Es lo que trate de explicarle-mi mamá besa mi mejilla-En el refrigerador hay una sorpresa para ti hijo

-¿Apoco?-me apresuro a la cocina como niño pequeño y abro el refrigerador para toparme con un pastel de chocolate como el que solía hacerme en mis fiestas, lo tome con ambas manos y gire para ver a mi familia con una sonrisa

-¡Dame Josh! ¡Dameeeeee!-suplica Connor y mi mamá lo sostenía por los hombros, todo es como antes de...Emma, ¿dónde está? No la veo en la cocina con nosotros así que dejo el pastel sobre la mesa y voy a la sala para encontrármela sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el respaldo del sillón y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, me regaño mentalmente por haberla olvidado, después de todo también es su cumpleaños, me paro frente a ella y tomo sus manos para que se ponga de pie, se niega al principio pero al insistir me hace caso

-Lo lamento-le doy un abrazo y ella reposa su cabeza en mi hombro al tiempo que asiente levemente con la cabeza

-Josh... Hijo-escucho la voz de mi madre llamándome, al instante abro los ojos, los cuales no sabía que había cerrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaremos así? No lo sé, el caso es que mi mamá nos ve desde la puerta que da a la cocina-Hum hace rato llego algo para Emma

-Ah claro, lo olvide-miento ya que recuerdo la llamada de esta mañana-Emma también cumple años

-Emma querida, no tenía idea, de haber sabido yo...-la cara de mi mamá se vuelve triste

-No importa-contesta ella con la cabeza aun en mi hombro-no me gustan los regalos

-¡Eso es imposible!-trato de hacerla reír pero no funciona-usted señorita no es humana

-Hay veces que yo creo lo mismo-me congelo por su respuesta pero me reconforta distinguir el tono burlón en su voz, aunque es muy poco perceptible.

-¡QUIERO PASTEEEL!-grita Connor desde la cocina

-Ya vamos-me separo de Emma un poco, sus ojos están rojos pero no hay lágrimas en ellos-vamos en un momento-digo dirigiéndome a mi mamá que solo asiente y sale

En cuanto se va siento a mi inquilina en el sofá y voy a buscar el paquete que le debió de haber llegado más temprano, lo encuentro sin mucho esfuerzo junto a la televisión, se trata de una cajita mediana en color rosa, en la tapa dice "Emma", ya con la cajita me siento a su lado y la pongo entre sus manos pero Enseguida me la regresa

-No la quiero-le tiembla la voz pero aun así es firme

-Pero...

-Ábrela si quieres-se cruza de brazos

No digo nada más, en verdad quisiera saber que le han mandado, busco su mirada pero tiene los ojos cerrados y esta recargada completamente en el sofá parece como si estuviera dormida pero sé que no es así, hago girar la cajita antes de destaparla, adentro se encuentra una nota y me lo pienso varias veces antes de leerla. ¿Que dirá en ella?

_"Felicidades Hermosa, ya tienes 20 como pasa el tiempo... Me creerás que he escrito esta carta miles de veces y ninguna me ha dejado satisfecho como esta, créeme cuando te digo que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres una chica fuerte y con carácter (y eso que apenas tienes 13) me sorprendes cada día más... ¡Dios! Eres la mezcla perfecta de tu madre y mía hay veces que pienso que hemos creado un monstruo... En el buen sentido claro, pobre del chico que te trate mal (pobre porque se va a enfrentar contigo y después conmigo) pero bueno ya estoy divagando, te amo mi cielo, eres la segunda persona favorita en este mundo, solo atrás de tu mamá..._

_Feliz cumpleaños #20 espero que te guste este brazalete, fue el regalo de compromiso que le di a tu madre, pero acordamos que te lo entregaríamos en esta edad, disfrútalo._

_Bueno creo que ya debo dejar de escribir porque tú y tu madre me están apresurando para ir al cine..._

_Te amo hija_

_Atte.: tu papi"_

Leo en voz alta para que Emma me escuche, si no lo va a ver de perdido que escuche el mensaje que le dejo su padre, escucho un leve sollozo de su boca y me giro para notar como las lágrimas salen de sus ojos que siguen cerrados

-Lo escribió el día del accidente-la sangre se hace hielo produciéndome un escalofrió jamás me había contado el cómo perdió a sus padres... O bueno, ella no lo había hecho sino su prima Jazmín, me conto que ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico-No merezco su regalo… todo fue mi culpa

-Claro que si lo mereces, nada de eso fue tu culpa-la abrazo y siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi hombro, pero no me importa

-Pero…-quiere replicar pero la interrumpo

-Bonita ya no llores, es tu cumpleaños... ¡Nuestro cumpleaños! Ven vamos a comer pastel, Connor te debe un abrazo

-Desacuerdo-se separa de mi pero enseguida se acerca a mi rostro y junta nuestros labios, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos besado, normalmente son pequeños besos en la comisura de la boca pero este es diferente, nuestros labios se mueven lenta y sincronizada mente, ahueco su mejilla derecha con mi mano mientras que ella suspira contra mis labios, paso mi lengua por su labio inferior... ¡Dios! Sé que no debí de haber hecho eso pero tengo tanto tiempo queriendo hacer eso que no me controlo,(porque SÍ, he estado pensado últimamente en besar a mi inquilina, no me enorgullezco de eso pero así son las cosas…) me alegra que no se aparte de mi ante el gesto si no que separa sus labios para permitirme el acceso, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y se mueven de una forma dulce pero firme cosa que me sorprende porque no sabía que ella pudiera besar de esa manera _*Es obvio que ya tenga practica*_ me recuerdo pero hago a un lado la voz de mi conciencia, no quiero pensar en nada que no sea este momento, mi inquilina se mueve para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y es ahora mi turno se suspirar durante el beso, al tiempo que mis manos por su espalda, maldigo por lo bajo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y es cuando Emma junta nuestras frentes. Aun no puedo creer que esto sucedió así de la nada

-Extrañaba tus besos-susurra al tiempo que respira pesadamente-_Evan_

Siento como si me hubieran golpeado fuertemente en el estómago sacándome todo el aire... ¿Cómo es que no me lo esperaba? Es obvio Emma me sigue viendo como su difunto novio, esto es muy incómodo con mi inquilina sentada en mi regazo y con algo creciendo ahí después de ese beso... ¡FUCK! Esto no es bueno. Emma trata de besarme de nuevo y se lo permito, por suerte esta veza vamos más despacio... Al principio.

-Josh, Connor quiere...-escucho la voz de mi mamá entrando en la sala y es demasiado tarde para separarnos, lo ha visto todo-... Pastel

-Ya... Ya vamos-digo entrecortadamente por la sorpresa, mamá me ve con reproche pero no dice nada

-Vamos-dice Emma y besa brevemente mis labios para después ponerse en pie y caminar a la cocina, en ese momento aprovecho para colocar el brazalete en su mano izquierda y ella solo sonríe sin poner mucha atención

Connor se alegra de vernos para partir el pastel. Cuando termina su ración se lleva a mi inquilina hacia la recamara para jugar un rato con ella, argumentando que está muy aburrido

-Y...-comienza a hablar mi mamá pero me tengo que disculpar cuando suena mi celular y doy gracias al cielo por eso

-¿Bueno?

**_-¡Felicidades hombree!-_**escucho la voz de Dean, mi amigo de la universidad al otro lado de la línea**_-¡ya tienes 21! Wow... ¿Cuál es el plan?_**_-_escucho su risa

-De hecho ninguno, no pienso salir-acepto sintiéndome mal, ya que tengo mucho tiempo que no lo veo

_-__**¡¿Queee?! Es imposible, ¿se puede saber porque**__?_-suena aterrado

-Hum… hoy Emma también cumpleaños-admito y bajo la voz para decir lo siguiente-y solo quiero estar con ella

-**_La chica... Hum ¿con problemas?-_**si hubiese sido otra persone me hubiese molestado de haberla llamado así pero sé que no lo hace de mala intención ya que él sabe muy bien la historia

-Si ella y pues...

**_-¡Tráela con nosotros! Le va a hacer bien salir y sirve que se hacen compañía_**-suena de nuevo animado

-No lo sé, pero lo pensare-muerdo el interior de mi mejilla-Te llamo más tarde

**_-¡Es a las 8:30!-_**dice como despedida y cuelga

-Era Dean... Hum quiere-comienzo mi explicación para mi mamá pero me frena levantando una mano

-Joshua ya estas grande y lo que vi hace un momento-carraspea, vaya que es directa-no es de mi incumbencia, solo espero que sepas lo que haces... ¿Ya te reconoce?

-Sss… no, aun no lo hace... ¡Pero lo hará!-respondo firmemente

-Hijo no está bien si ella sigue creyendo que eres Evan, ya se le ve mejor pero sigue en otra parte, otra parte en la que no estás tú si no el-sus palabras me duelen porque son ciertas

-¿Crees que no se todo eso? ¿Crees que no me duele el hecho de que cada vez que está cerca de mí me mira como solía hacerlo con él? ¿Crees que no se el riesgo que tomo? Pero sobre todo ¡¿crees que no la quiero lo suficiente como para traerla de regreso a mi lado?!-*_Ok eso eso sonó mu cursi, pero es lo que siento* _y por otro lado subo demasiado la voz, siento como las uñas se me clavan en las palmas de las manos, mi garganta duele por el nudo que hay en ella y mi respiración es pesada-Porque si no sabes todo eso es porque en realidad no me conoces

-Hijo-susurra y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas... ¡Genial! ¡Ahora va a llorar después de hacerme sentir como un tonto! Sé que no debo de hablarle de esta forma a mi mamá pero estoy muy herido

-Déjalo ¿si? Lo curioso es que hace poco estaba pensando que ya te habías tardado en reclamarme todo este asunto-le recrimino mientras la veo fijamente a los ojos-Ya lo veía venir de tu parte-sonrío sínicamente al tiempo que mi mamá estampa su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome girar la cabeza al lado contrario del golpe

-Me respetas-me advierte señalándome con su dedo índice y acto seguido se va a su recamara

* * *

_**En primera... Hola :D aqui tienen el capitulo habitual, espero no sea tan decepcionante igual que el anterior (dado que no pasaron muchas cosas relevantes) la verdad, hasta a mi me aburrió jajaja pero bueno era necesario dado que nos explica más o menos lo que viene para esta parejita e.e **_

_**En segundo lugaaar... **__**:O Josh siendo grosero con su madre! :O jajaja no se, me gusto esa fase suya XD en los líos que se mete por **SU** bonita jaja**_

_**Y en tercer lugar... estaba tentada a esperarme hasta el domingo para subir este capítulo, para que coincidiera con el verdadero cumpleaños de Joshua (12 de Octubre *-*) pero me dije a mi misma "Mi misma, subelo de una vez porque luego se te olvida o peor aún, se te quitan las ganas jajaja" así que por eso actualicé hoy :3 **_

_**Creo que ando inspirada con la "Nota del autor" :v y así... espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así dejen un review y si no... también dejenme el porque no les gusto :) al fin y al cabo no les cuesta nada XD jajaj okya :P**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER **_

_**UN BESO :* **_


	16. Chapter 16

**_CAPITULO 16_**

**POV Josh**

El remordimiento no tarda mucho en hacer acto de presencia, pero sé que es tarde para pedir perdón y más porque mi mamá no me presta mucha atención en lo que resta del día por lo que decido llevar a Connor y Emma al centro comercial para comer y pasear e inclusive le compro un lindo atuendo a mi inquilina para la noche., ya que decidí que la llevaría.

…

-Estoy lista-el corazón se me encoje en cuanto sale de la recamara con su vestido que le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla, el encaje en color rojo le queda muy bien con su tono de piel, se ve linda... Se ha puesto poco maquillaje y carga con un pequeño bolso que venía como accesorio

-Wow-es lo que se me ocurre decir-Estas... Hermosa

-Gracias-sonríe de lado y se acerca a mi

-Bueno el plan es ir a cenar con unos amigos y... Después no se-le aclaro el plan que Dean me mando por un mensaje, encojo de hombros y ella asiente, se le ve diferente ya que hay algo en su mirada que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero apenas estoy buscando un nombre para eso simplemente se va sin dejar rastro

-Por eso la formalidad ¿verdad?-se acerca y acomoda mi corbata, al parecer estaba un poco torcida, mi atuendo no es de lo más formal, solo un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una camisa de manga larga en color celeste y una corbata negra, llevo una chaqueta negra por si más noche llega a hacer frio (de hecho es para Emma, ya que su vestido no tiene mangas y las noches son más frescas)

-Supongo-beso su frente al tiempo que mi inquilina posa ambas manos en mi torso-Bueno son las 8:00 ¿te parece si nos vamos?

-Claro-se separa de mí para depositar un beso en la comisura de mi boca haciéndome jadear de forma imperceptible ya que noto como hemos vuelto a esos besos.

…

Estacione mi auto afuera del restaurante donde tenemos reservación a nombre de mi amigo, por suerte tenemos 5 minutos extra que ocupamos para ir a nuestra mesa, donde un sonriente Dean nos espera -Valla Joshua que linda señorita-sus ojos van directamente a mi inquilina que rápidamente toma mi mano derecha y me ocupo de entrelazar nuestros dedos-Dean Parker.

-Emma Lewis-responde ella con una sonrisa tímida y a la vez confundida, noto como aprieta con más fuerza mi mano provocando cierta duda en mi... ¿Habrá sido buena idea el traerla aquí?

Nos sirven la cena después de un momento platicando, en todo momento busco que mi inquilina se sienta incluida en la conversación, cosa que es difícil cuando no pone mucho de su parte.

-¿Así que 21 eh?-pregunta Linda una compañera, en lo personal no le hablo mucho pero sospecho que está aquí por invitación de mi amigo

-Sí, creo que ya soy completamente mayor de edad-bromeo-Por cierto, Emma cumple 20

-Eso ya nos quedó claro hombre-replica por lo bajo Stephen, el novio de Camila (amiga de Dean y mía) no es un buen tipo, siempre esta con su cara de pocos amigos, pero no nos queda de otra más que aguantarlo

-Ya sé que les quedo claro a ellos pero tú eres tan cabeza dura que pensé que se necesitaba más de una vez para que lo entendieras-solté las palabras hacia él y se sorprendió, tal vez no esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado

-¿A qué viene eso Josh?-Camila se sorprendió de mi comentario

-Nada solo, sigan comiendo yo enseguida vuelvo-me levante de mi lugar y le tendí la mano a Emma para que me siguiera, pero al parecer estaba demasiado intimidada por Stephen, que nos estaba viendo, como para prestarme atención... Quise insistir pero escuche un _"Tranquilo ya tenemos nuestra cena, ni que nos la fuéramos a comer_" que hizo mi sangre hervir de coraje y sentí que si no salía de ahí la cena terminaría con un labio partido junto con una amistad perdida.

El estacionamiento del restaurante parecía mucho más interesante que compartir la mesa con mis amigos, deje que el aire frio de la noche se filtrara por cada poro de mi cuerpo y llenara mis pulmones, necesitaba tranquilizarme lo más rápido posible para volver con Emma. Expulse el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en un largo suspiro, okay tal vez todo esto tienen que ver con los comentarios de Stephen... ¿Así iba a ser cada vez que tratara de salir con mis amigos y sus parejas? ¿Que sus comentarios hacia mi inquilina me hagan enojar y tenga que salir para controlarme? Claro está que es la primera vez que salimos en meses y tal vez sea eso lo que me afecta... ¿¡Porque Mierda me pasa esto a mí!? ¡¿Porque me toco tratar con una chica que está empeñada en recordar a su difunto novio?! ¡¿Porque decidí hacerme cargo de ella desde que topó conmigo en los pasillos del hospital?! ¿En verdad la quiero tanto como para hacer a un lado a todos mis amigos con tal de pasar el tiempo con ella? Tal vez mi mamá tiene razón y debo de dejar a Emma en ese lugar en el que se quedó perdida hace poco más de dos meses, ese lugar donde yo no estoy... ¿Porque y cuando empezó todo esto? Nunca me había quejado en absoluto pero… hay algo diferente hoy ¿Qué es? Ah sí, hoy en la mañana, despertar con el imbécil de su tío gritándome, el hecho de tener que interrumpir un momento familiar porque la señorita cumple el mismo día que yo, obligarla a recibir un regalo de sus padres, leerle una carta de ¡SU padre! SU padre que siempre se preocupó por ella, solo para recordarme que mi padre nos trató como perros al abandonarnos para después volver tras 5 años para arrebatarnos a Connor... ¡Eso! También es culpa de mi padre el haber matado a Brand, por su culpa yo tengo que liderar con la loquera de Emma... Mi respiración es pesada y todos mis músculos están tensos, esto me desgasta mucho ya no seré capaz de soportar este asunto... Sin duda esto se acaba, iré por Emma y la voy a llevar con sus tíos, ellos deben de hacerse cargo de ella al ser su familia mientras que yo volveré con mis amigos e iremos a un bar para tomar como se debe y tal vez ligarme a una chica con todas sus facultades mentales... ¡Si eso es lo que voy a hacer! Respiro pesadamente al atravesar la puerta de entrada, el encargado se queda sorprendido por mi actitud pero no dice nada, solo me guía nuevamente hasta mi mesa en donde al parecer terminaron de cenar porque Camila y Stephen comparten sus postres, mientras que Linda y Dean entablan una animada conversación

-¿Estas mejor Josh?-pregunta Dean al verme sentarme a la mesa

-Si gracias-contesto a secas y levanto la mirada para despedirnos de ellos, no pienso gastar más mi tiempo con ella, pero en ese momento me congelo...-¿Y Emma?

-¿No estaba contigo?-pregunta Camila preocupada dejando su cuchara en el plato de su novio

-No... yo... Yo salí solo-los nervios se hacen presentes y me hacen olvidar el enfado de hace un momento

-Josh... Emma se levantó enseguida de ti, dijo que necesitabas compañía-Dean hablo con cuidado como si fuera a explotar por escuchar eso

-Pe...pero no la vi...no salió de aquí, lo sabría-elevo mi voz más de lo necesario, ocasionando que algunas personas se giren para verme

-Por cierto, yo no sabía que tu segundo nombre era Evan-comenta Stephen en tono de burla, Camila se ríe como si hubiese dicho un chiste inocente.

-¡¿QUE?!-le grito con enojo

-Ya sabes, la chica dijo "Voy con Evan... Necesita compañía"-hizo un tono agudo tratando inútilmente de imitar la voz de Emma

-¡Mierda!-grito provocando que los espectadores me vean con desaprobación, pero no me importa y tomo mi saco para salir del lugar e ir a buscar a mi inquilina.

…

_Todo me confunde, estas pero a la vez no conmigo, hay veces en las que puedo verte aquí a mi lado y otras en las que no eres tu si no una persona completamente diferente; Evan por favor dime que eres tú, dime que no te has ido de mi lado, por favor te suplico que no me dejes, llévame contigo porque no soy capaz de soportar una perdida más... Si ya estas con mis padres llévame para que así estemos los cuatro juntos. Solo he amado a tres personas en mi vida y no es justo que estén muertos; te amo, te amo y te amare, sé que me dijiste que he vivido 19 años sin conocerte pero te necesito y no sé cómo seguir después de ti... Con tu partida te llevaste mi fortaleza._

_Vuelve o hazme ir contigo..._

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui esta un capítulo más ¡yei! lml no se si se entiende muy bien el párrafo final, se tratan de pequeños destellos que tiene Emma y así jajaja pero bueno, ya pronto la tendremos de regreso, si no me equivoco es en el proximo capitulo..._**

**_¿Que les ha parecido? espero sus opiniones, en verdad... no les cuesta nada ¡Es gratis! :O okya ._. pero see _**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_Un Beso :*_**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**POV Emma **

_La lluvia ha comenzado a caer como si el cielo se estuviera derrumbando y para ser exactos creo que eso sería justo para describir la forma en la que me siento en estos momentos, estoy confundida por lo que pasó; en un momento estaba en el hospital sosteniendo la mano de... Evan y al otro me encontraba con Josh afuera de la casa de mis tíos, después de eso todo se volvió obscuridad no sabía nada de mí solo que me sentía feliz, realmente feliz... Como si nada hubiera pasado y sobretodo como si Evan nunca se hubiera ido de mi lado porque él estaba permanentemente conmigo siempre que lo necesite. Pero ahora es como si saliera de un túnel, a decir verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado la escena; yo sentada en la mesa de un restaurante junto con cuatro personas que me veían como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo y además de eso como si en cualquier momento fuera a brincarles encima y tirarles una mordida, definitivamente eso fue raro pero para mi sorpresa ese momento termino para darle paso a la obscuridad... A mi propia feliz obscuridad. Como era de esperarse en mi vida ese momento de paz termino para traerme a este justo momento._

_Me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en mi cama, de nuevo con una maldita navaja entre mis manos, lucho por no hacer los cortes en mis muñecas pero es casi inevitable, me siento tan confundida y es la única salida que se me ocurre para aliviar mi dolor. Paso mi dedo pulgar por mi muñeca izquierda en la cual aún se puede ver una palabra, bueno el nombre "EVAN" no recuerdo en que momento hice eso pero sin duda ese podría ser un buen patrón a seguir._

_…_

_Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a los momentos de inconsciencia, lástima que ahora es más corto el tiempo que paso en mi obscuridad. Aun así es suficiente para que el cielo comience a teñirse con los rayos de sol que comienza a salir... ¿En qué momento deje mi casa? No lo sé, aun traigo la ropa de la noche anterior a excepción claro de los zapatos fueron suplantados por mis cómodos converse negros, en mi muñeca aun esta la sangre seca lo bueno es que no ha dejado de llover y eso me ayuda a limpiar mis heridas, ahora las letras se ven rositas de cierta forma eso me gusta. Voy sin un rumbo fijo simplemente sigo a mis pies que parecen saber el camino así que no opongo resistencia sé que debería de poner atención al camino para poder regresar pero enserio; ¿Quién en mis mismas condiciones pensaría en regresar?, simplemente piensas en el momento sin ver las consecuencias. Sonrió ampliamente y me permito detenerme a sentir las gotas frías de la lluvia caer sobre mí, me encanta esto porque me hace sentir viva, obvio solo por un momento ya que de nuevo voy hacia la obscuridad..._

**_POV Josh_**

Freno abruptamente ante la señal del alto y como el pavimento esta resbaladizo por la lluvia derrapo un poco, ni siquiera eso es suficiente para sacar las imágenes de Emma perdida, todo esto es mi culpa. ¿Porque la lleve a la cena? ¿Porque la trato como si no estuviera enferma? ¿Porque me hice cargo de ella aun sabiendo que no podría yo solo? _*Porque la Quieres*_ me recuerda una vocecita interna haciéndome golpear el volante con fuerza. Es cierto, quiero a mi inquilina pero no puedo hacerme cargo de ella por más tiempo. Me quedo viendo a la nada por un tiempo, no quiero pensar en nada más y cuando apenas estoy regulando mi ritmo cardiaco escucho un claxon que me indica que ya debo de avanzar, suspiro sintiéndome agotado como si hubiese corrido un gran maratón y pongo en marcha mi auto.

Busco por el área cerca del restaurante, está muy lejos de casa y dudo que Emma haya podido ir más lejos solo a pie... Checo mi reloj y son las 12:59 de la noche, he pasado casi dos horas buscándola sin tener mucho éxito, ¿Qué tal que tomo un taxi y no supo hacia dónde ir? ¿A dónde debo buscar? Dudo que llegara a su casa porque en su estado es imposible que recuerde su dirección... Debería de llamar a la policía, aunque ellos para iniciar su búsqueda necesitan que la persona tenga 72 horas de desaparecida y ella lleva dos, ¡me harían pasar 70 horas más sin mi inquilina! _*¡Ay cállate! Después de todo ya te querías deshacer de ella ¿no?*_ reprocha con sarcasmo mi conciencia, es cierto pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ella, y sigo buscando por un rato más hasta que mi celular suena asustándome, por lo cual me orillo para contestar la llamada entrante

-¿Bueno?-contesto con voz cansada

-**_Joshua ¿dónde están? Ya es muy tarde_**-la voz de mi mama suena preocupada pero noto que sigue enojada por el incidente de hace algunas horas-**_Es la una de la madrugada._**

-Lo lamento es que...-no puedo decirle que he perdido a Emma, solo sería darle razones para que me regañe-fuimos a un bar por eso no he...mos llegado

-**_¿Y no creíste importante avisarme?-_**su voz es tranquila

-Se me olvido por completo y como el plan fue espontaneo... Lo lamento-hice que mi voz sonara inocente

-**_Está bien hijo, solo se prudente ¿si? Recuerda que llevas auto_**

-Obviamente ma' te veo luego-pongo los ojos en blanco y cuelgo.

Bien yo no acostumbro a mentir, pero este es un caso importante así que no sufro mucho por ello. Es hora de seguir mi búsqueda.

…

Un golpe en la ventanilla de mi auto me sorprende por lo que estiro las manos y activo el claxon de mi carro. Abro los ojos muy rápido y puedo ver que apenas está amaneciendo, al parecer me quede dormido en el auto... (La noche anterior estaba muy angustiado por Emma y decidí buscarla hasta las 4:30...) Giro mi cabeza al lado izquierdo para poder ver a la persona que me ha despertado

-Josh, hijo ¿porque te quedaste aquí?-reclama mi mama cuando bajo la ventanilla, aun aturdido

-Ni idea-confieso

-¿Y Emma? ¡¿Dónde está, Joshua?!-hay alarma en su voz y eso me pone Nervioso

-Espera voy a salir del auto-mi mamá se aleja para dejarme pasar y así poder explicarle todo bien pero eso no sucede... Cuando sé que está lo suficientemente lejos arranco el auto para alejarme, _*Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, definitivamente es una mala idea_* pienso con pánico pero no regreso, por el retrovisor veo como mi madre pone las manos en su cintura claramente molesta... Cuando regrese me va a ir mal, pero ahora necesito encontrar a Emma.

Cuando considero que estoy lejos de mi casa me estaciono en una gasolinera para recargar el tanque y comprar algo para desayunar

-¿Dónde estás?-susurro mientras me recargo en la puerta del lado del conductor, cierro mis ojos para buscar una explicación

-Oye Max ¿viste a la chica de hace rato?-pregunta un tipo de los que atienden, quiero ignorarlos porque se lo que van a decir "uy si estaba muy buena" y estupideces por el estilo

-Si hombre, se veía...-_*y aquí van*_ hago rodar mis ojos aun cerrados-perturbada, pobre chica

-Seguramente estaba drogada... No viste su cabello era azul en las puntas sin duda está loca-mis ojos se abren rápidamente al escuchar su descripción... Digo hay mucha gente con esas características pero sé que se trata de ella

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!-elevo la voz más de lo necesario ganándome miradas desaprobatorias de su parte-La... La chica, ¿para donde se fue?

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones de otras personas niñito?-el tipo Max me reprendió

-¡No me importa! Dime a donde se fue la chica-estampe mi puño en el techo de mi auto ocasionando una abolladura

-Se fue por ahí, iba murmurando muchas cosas... Un nombre-interviene una chica que también atiende en la gasolinera-¿Tu eres Evan?

-Hum si... Soy Evan-un nudo se me hace en la garganta

-Bueno se fue por ahí como ya te dije, ¿sabes que le pasa? ¿O a dónde va?-la chica ladea la cabeza de forma curiosa

-No tengo ni idea a donde va y esta así porque tuvo mala noche-miento y en mi cerebro pienso a qué lugar puede llegar Emma por ese camino

-¡Pues ve tras ella! Solo puede llegar al cementerio-mi cabeza hace clic al relacionar lo que me han dicho-Ya está comenzando a llover y por lo que vi no lleva paraguas

-Sssi si gracias...-me apresuro a pagarle al tipo que no es Max

-Darla... Me llamo Darla

-Gracias Darla-abro mi carro y enciendo el motor

-Por nada Evan y ¡suerte con tu chica!-me grita cuando comienzo a avanzar.

La lluvia aumenta su intensidad y pronto tengo que activar los limpia-parabrisas para poder ver el camino por el que voy, mi corazón se acelera ya que no veo a Emma por ninguna parte pero sé que está ahí... Estaciono mi auto y decido seguir a pie, no me importa mojarme yo solo quiero encontrarla. El alma se me va del cuerpo al contemplar a lo lejos su silueta sentada en el suelo y aunque estoy lejos distingo las pequeñas sacudidas que da su cuerpo a causa del llanto... ¡Llanto! Me apresuro a acercarme, no estoy a más de 5 metros cuando la escucho hablar o mejor dicho gritar

-¡¿PORQUÉ ME DEJASTE?! ¡¿PARA QUE ME ILUSIONASTE SI TE IBAS A IR DE MI LADO?!-veo como arranca el césped con sus manos y no puedo evitar sentirme mal-Me abandonaste... Yo te amo-ya no distingo muy bien las palabras por lo que me tengo que acercar-No te quiero olvidar

-¿Emma?-toco su hombro y espero cualquier cosa, gritos un reclamo o simplemente que se aparte, pero no me alejo-¿Bonita?

-Lo extraño tanto...-al sentirme se pone inmediatamente de pie y me abraza colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, por supuesto que la abrazo también-... Lo extraño tanto Josh-y ahí es donde todo se congela.

* * *

_**Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy :3 ya hemos visto un poco más de Emma que va recuperándose siii! pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado... tengo una mala noticia, los capitulos de reserva que suelo tener estan por agotarse D: creo que solo tengo otros dos y como no me he dedicado a avanzarlo (por estar leyendo fics *cof* *cof* jajaja) puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar, en verdad espero poder hacerlo pronto, prometo hacer todo lo posible... y por si no les dejo un adelanto del próximo cap. :D**_

* * *

-Emma, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-me extraña tanto su pregunta, en primera porque no reconoce su nombre y en segundo lugar porque su voz se quebró al final de la frase

-Josh-repito contra su pecho y la tela mojada de su camisa distorsiona mi voz

-Repítelo-me separa unos centímetros y me ve a los ojos

-Josh-no rompo el contacto visual y mis manos ahora están sobre sus hombros-Josh Josh Josh Josh Jo...-apenas voy a decir su nombre por sexta vez, cuando me interrumpe

_Sus labios se encuentran con los míos de una forma que me confunde, con él siento tanto... Alivio, alegría y ¿cariño? No me detengo a pensar en ello, simplemente me limito a sentir sus labios junto con los míos, tan suaves... Tan adictivos... Tan familiares. _

* * *

**_Gracias por leer... ya saben dejen su lindo review con su opinión _**

**_Un beso :*_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_CAPITULO 18_**

**_POV Emma_**

La lucidez vuelve justo a tiempo para darme cuenta de donde estoy, en el último lugar en el que me gustaría encontrarme ya que es muy doloroso para mí...

- ¡¿PORQUÉ ME DEJASTE?! ¡¿PARA QUE ME ILUSIONASTE SI TE IBAS A IR DE MI LADO?!-arranco el césped que está enfrente de su tumba, ya no me importa quien pueda escucharme, grito a todo pulmón-Me abandonaste... Yo te amo-ya no distingo muy bien mi alrededor, escucho pasos pero los ignoro-No te quiero olvidar

-¿Emma?-siento como tocan mi hombro-¿Bonita?

-Lo extraño tanto-me pongo de pie rápidamente al identificar su voz, solo él me llama así, lo abrazo fuertemente y noto que también me devuelve el abrazo acercándome más a su cuerpo. Tiempo atrás me hubiese enojado por su presencia aquí, pero lejos de eso ahora me reconforta-... Lo extraño tanto Josh-siento como se tensa pero aun así no se aparta del abrazo

-Emma, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-me extraña tanto su pregunta, en primera porque no reconoce su nombre y en segundo lugar porque su voz se quebró al final de la frase

-Josh-repito contra su pecho y la tela mojada de su camisa distorsiona mi voz

-Repítelo-me separa unos centímetros y me ve a los ojos

-Josh-no rompo el contacto visual y mis manos ahora están sobre sus hombros-Josh Josh Josh Josh Jo...-apenas voy a decir su nombre por sexta vez, cuando me interrumpe

Sus labios se encuentran con los míos de una forma que me confunde, con él siento tanto... Alivio, alegría y ¿cariño? No me detengo a pensar en ello, simplemente me limito a sentir sus labios junto con los míos, tan suaves... Tan adictivos... Tan familiares. La mano derecha de Josh acuna mi mejilla izquierda y con su pulgar limpia las gotas de lluvia que caen por ella ¿o son lágrimas? No lo sé. Siento como en algún punto nuestras lenguas se encuentran y comienzan a acariciarse con tanta desesperación que por un momento me asusta, pero me agrada y lo que siento es tan... Equivocado.

¿Cómo puedo besar a Josh aquí? Justo frente a la tumba de...Evan, me separo lentamente del beso casi deseando que no termine, pero debo de hacerlo, así que abro los ojos que hasta el momento no sabía que estaban cerrados.

-¿Bonita?-en la voz de Josh escucho algo de sorpresa y dolor

-Lo lamento Josh-aparto la mirada de sus ojos, se ve lastimado ahora sería un buen momento para que la obscuridad me llevara de nuevo, pero no tengo tanta suerte-no quiero que pienses que esto, que esto significa algo.

-Pero, tú me llamaste por mi nombre...-no se a lo que se refiere porque _¿de qué otra forma lo puedo llamar?_ Tomo su mano entre las mías para alejarla de mi rostro-me me respondiste al beso

-Por eso mismo te digo que no significa NADA-no sé a quién daño más con mis palabras

-Emma-rompo cualquier contacto físico con Josh y comienzo a alejarme pero él consigue tomarme por la cintura y abrazarme nuevamente, resisto el impulso de recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. No quiero subir la mirada para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes con ese toque marrón llenos de dolor, pero al final lo hice y me topé con sus labios, pasaron varios segundos antes de que los dos reaccionáramos lo que me hace pensar que él no pensaba en besarme otra vez, pero a decir verdad no me importa. Es difícil decir quien inicio el beso ya que ambos somos culpables.

-¡YA! Josh, esto no está bien-puse las manos en su pecho para separarnos y sentí su agitación por la falta del aire

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! No significa nada y esto está mal-di un leve golpecito en su pecho y en verdad dudo que le hiciera daño aunque en verdad, no esperaba hacerlo

-Entiendo-su voz suena cansada-vamos te llevo a casa...

-Claro que no, no es necesario-replique

-Bonita, vamos no te voy a dejar sola… otra vez-con esas simples palabra hizo que sintiera escalofríos

-Así que, otra vez...-desvié un poco el tema

-Larga historia, ahora vamos mi carro no está muy lejos-me tendió una mano para caminar juntos y por alguna razón la acepte

-Voy a mojarlo-aun así intente poner resistencia

-¿Acaso no me has visto a mí también?-responde sin verme y con una media sonrisa

-Supongo que tienes razón-me rendí por fin y me encargo de entrelazar nuestros dedos para caminar el camino restante... _"Esto no significa nada"_ me repetí mentalmente, ¿Que tan cierto será eso?

…

-Gracias-murmuro cuando me deja en la puerta de mi casa, se me escapa un estornudo

-Deberías de darte una ducha

-Sí, deberíamos-digo sin ver nada más aparte de mis pies, por lo que Josh toma mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro

-Te veo en un rato, si quieres-nuestras miradas están fuertemente unidas, tanto que no quisiera romper ese contacto

-Si quiero-contesto antes de evitarlo, lo cual ocasiona una sonrisa en el chico que enseguida besa mi frente y se va.

**_POV Josh_**

Bese su frente y pude sentir como se ruborizaba por el calor en su piel, sonreí ante ese efecto, espere a que entrara en su casa para después bajar a la mía.

-Ya llegue-exclame en cuanto entre a mi casa e inmediatamente Connor vino a darme un abrazo, al principio me sorprendió que estuviera aquí tan temprano

-¡Josh! No fui a clases hoy-dice emocionado

-¿Como que porque?-lo cargo para avanzar a la cocina y comer algo

-Mamá estaba asustada-su voz se torna seria-dijo que un carro se fue muy rápido cuando salió para ver si había correo… o algo así, no entendí muy bien el caso es que no me llevó a la escuela

-Ah eso...-hable pasando el bocado de pan que estaba comiendo-¿y donde esta mamá?

-Aquí-brinque por la sorpresa de escuchar su voz y baje a mi hermanito-Connor ve a tu recamara por favor

-No, yo quiero jugar con Emma, ¿verdad que puedo ir a su casa?-un nudo se hizo en mi estómago cuando menciono a mi inquilina y recordé lo sucedido en el panteón-dile Josh

-Si Josh, dime ¿Esta Emma en la casa?-con la mirada mi mamá me decía que estaba en problemas

-Hum... Ahora no es un buen momento, se está bañando-trate que mi voz saliera firme

-Bueno ya que-Connor se fue a la recamara sin replicar

-Dime la verdad-mi madre me vio fijamente y yo me escude tomando un poco de leche de mi vaso

-Está tomando una ducha. Ya lo dije.

-¿Dónde estaba Joshua? En la mañana no estaba contigo en el carro-opto por la verdad para ver si así puedo tener un poco de clemencia de su parte, su rostro es serio.

-Y... ¡Me llamo por mi nombre mamá! Por MI nombre, éramos solo Emma y Josh, besándonos. No había ningún recuerdo de Evan en medio de los dos-no oculto mi euforia y una gran sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, pero la expresión de mi madre no se suaviza

-Se besaron-suspira cansada-Josh, hijo no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado pronto.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo... Pero-agrego cuando me ve fijamente-voy a hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

-Okay, okay-una leve sonrisa amenaza con aparecer en su rostro-Ve con ella... Pero date una ducha antes, no quiero que te enfermes

-Gracias-la abrazo y levanto un poco del suelo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Solo porque veo que la quieres y no la dejarías sola-ese ha sido un golpe bajo y trato que mi semblante no me delate. Al parecer pase la prueba porque mi mamá besa mi mejilla y va a la recamara con mi hermano, mientras yo voy a darme una ducha con ánimos renovados.

…

**_POV Emma_**

Las gotas de agua tibia recorren cada centímetro de mi piel, en mi rostro puedo sentir la gran sonrisa... Pero extrañamente no me siento del todo feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Evan murió? Y por otro lado ¿Que he hecho en todo este tiempo? Pienso que es mejor así. Porque de esta manera no soy consciente del dolor que la partida de Evan... Un sollozo se escapa de mis labios al tiempo que otra pregunta se forma en mi mente ¿Dónde están mis tíos? Me duele pensar que no los he visto en todo este tiempo ¿Acaso me he apartado tanto como para no convivir con la única familia que me queda? Definitivamente tengo que hablar con ellos.

Al salir me envuelvo en una toalla y me seco todo el cuerpo para después ponerme la ropa interior y un pijama de franela, ya que siento demasiado frio. Sin pensarlo dos veces ya estoy marcando el número de mis tíos.

-¿Otra vez tú?-me contesta la voz de mi tío Robert al otro lado de la línea

-Eh...-las palabras no me salen ante el tono de hastío que empleó

-Mira lo que pase con esa chica ya no nos importa... Creí que te había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos y si llame ayer en su cumpleaños fue para poder deshacernos de ese estúpido brazalete que James le dejó-las lágrimas salen de forma silenciosa, no entiendo el rencor que se escucha en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de mi padre-si está loca es su problema... Y el tuyo por acogerla, Joshua

-Pero...-mi voz se rompe antes de decir algo más y mi tío cuelga.

¿Josh, haciéndose cargo de mí? No entiendo nada de eso... Tal vez pueda aclararlo más tarde si es que lo veo. Pero por el momento decido que debo descansar porque no estoy nada bien y el frio que siento no ha disminuido. Temblando un poco y con unos cuantos estornudos voy hacia mi cuarto para dormir... Y tal vez, todo esto sea parte de un sueño en los que me sumerjo cuando estoy en la obscuridad. Sé que no es cierto, pero con esa idea cierro mis ojos y me abandono a merced de mi inconsciente.

* * *

_**¡Emma ha regresado y tiene preguntas :o ! jajaja y ¿Que tal con el tío necio en olvidarse de ella? ¿no lo odian? porque yo si XD **_

_****__**Evidentemente al final de cuentas si he podido actualizar :D ya saben esos arranques de inspiración jajaja :'D pero bueno... espero el capitulo les haya gustado :3 ... ya saben, dejen un review con su opinión **_

_****__**Gracias por leer y les dejo un adelantito del próximo capitulo, para que les vaya llamando la atención :v**_

* * *

_____Emma cerro por un momento los ojos y giro en su propio eje. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlos sintió como unas manos más grandes tomaban las suyas, de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par y se sorprendió por lo que vio... Esos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada, los ojos que estaba segura no volvería a ver...__Frente a ella estaba Evan en todo su esplendor, con su cabello rubio y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que ella estaba vestido completamente de blanco, con un pantalón y camisa de ese color, sus labios pronunciaron una simple palabra..._

* * *

**_¿Que tal? ¿Que creen que va a pasar? jajaj_**

**_ Besos! :*_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_CAPITULO 19_**

_Ella estaba en un prado lleno de flores silvestres, sabía que esto no era posible, cerca de su casa no había ningún prado... O por lo menos no lo recordaba, así que se dejó llevar y comenzó a olisquear las flores. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No tiene la menor idea y a decir vedad no le interesa, sin duda estaba acostumbrada a sumergirse en su mundo fuera de dolor, por lo que se permitió disfrutar del momento._

_Comenzó a recorrer el prado y a su paso las flores rozaban con su vestido blanco, ella no supo en que momento cambio su atuendo, pero sin duda le gustaba. El vestido era de tirantes y le llagaba hasta la rodilla, la falda tenía un poco de vuelo... Sus pies calzaban unas sandalias blancas, de su boca salió una risita ante la visión de sus pies fuera de los tradicionales convers, acomodo su cabello negro para que estuviera todo en su hombro derecho y así sentir el aire que corría._

_Emma cerró por un momento los ojos y giro en su propio eje. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlos sintió como unas manos más grandes tomaban las suyas, de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par y se sorprendió por lo que vio... Esos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada, los ojos que estaba segura no volvería a ver. Frente a ella estaba Evan en todo su esplendor, con su cabello rubio y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que ella estaba vestido completamente de blanco, con un pantalón y camisa de ese color, sus labios pronunciaron una simple palabra_

_-Emma-susurró antes de inclinarse para besarla. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba, la mano derecha de Evan ahueco la mejilla derecha de su novia y con su pulgar limpio las lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por ella, por su parte Emma lo abrazo colocando sus manos en su cuello y acaricio el cabello de su nuca, despeinándolo mas (si eso era posible) en algún punto tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, el momento que Evan aprovecho para besar la frente de la chica, quien lo abrazo como para no soltarlo nunca_

_-Te amo hermosa-susurro cerrando los ojos y recargando su barbilla en la coronilla de ella_

_-También te amo Guapo-respondió inmediatamente sin dudar, ¿Porque hacerlo si se está completamente segura de eso? Levanto su vista y Evan la miraba dulcemente-Te extraño._

_-Emma, mi amor... Lo lamento-su voz se cortó por un momento y lucho por volver a la normalidad_

_-No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-la chica tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se puso de puntitas para besar de nuevo sus labios_

_-Te abandone, tu misma lo dijiste...-Emma se sorprendió al recordar su comportamiento en el panteón_

_-Yo... Estaba dolida, me sentía sola... Pero ya no más, porque estas aquí y eso es lo que importa-una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la chica y recargo su cabeza en el torso de su novio_

_-Hermosa, esto... Esto no es para siempre y créeme que me duele mucho-los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos ante lo dicho por el_

_-¿No es real? ¿Solo es un sueño?-su voz sonó herida_

_-El hecho que sea un sueño no quiere decir que no es real, Hermosa... Simplemente digamos que es algo temporal-Evan se separó del abrazo en contra de su voluntad y le tendió la mano a su novia para que lo siguiera, ella gustosa la acepto y se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos-Pero ven... Vamos a platicar._

_…_

_Ambos caminan por un largo rato en silencio, a falta de palabras que no servirian de nada ya que sus miradas expresan todo y nada a la vez. El recorrido se extiende hasta que llegan a lo que parece el fin del prado y el comienzo de un pequeño bosque, Evan se detiene frente a un cedro y enseguida toma ambas manos de su novia, las cuales besa una a la vez para después depositar un delicado beso en los labios de una confundida Emma_

_-¿De que querías hablar, amor?-no resiste más y las palabras salen de su boca al tiempo que recarga su cabeza en el hombro del chico_

_-Tranquila hermosa, la paciencia es una virtud... Creo que así me dijiste una vez-suelta una risita al ver la reacción de ella que se apartó un poco y su seño se frunció de una forma casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para Evan que la conoce bien._

_-Está bien-deja escapar un suspiro y regresa su cabeza al hombro de su chico al tiempo que cierra los ojos para concentrarse más en este momento._

_-Emma...-Evan por fin se ha animado a hablar después de ¿Cuánto? ¿30 minutos, 1 hora? Eso no le interesa a la chica, simplemente quiere disfrutar de estar sentada entre sus brazos al pie de aquel bello árbol_

_-Dime-ella sube la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos azules de Evan, los cuales están llenos de... ¿Dolor? -¿Pasa algo?_

_-Sí. Es... Eres tu-su voz suena dura pero sin perder ese toque cariñoso hacia ella._

_-¿Yo?-repite Emma y no puede disimilar el nerviosismo en su voz_

_-Estos meses, sé que han sido duros para ti... Lo he sentido-Evan responde evadiendo la mirada de su novia_

_-¿Lo has sentido? Es extraño... Yo creí que tu...-Emma no necesita decirlo ya que él sabe bien a lo que se refiere_

_-Ese es el punto, yo no debería de sentir-declara con voz pausada y se pone de pie sorprendiendo a la chica que tarda un poco en ponerse también de pie-¿Has escuchado esas historias sobre que las almas no se van si les falta algo por resolver? Yo no lo creía... Pero ahora sé que es cierto-una sonrisa sarcástica se dibuja en su rostro y Emma se sorprende por eso-¿Sabes porque otra cosa se quedan... Nos quedamos?_

_-Nono-tartamudea nerviosa por lo tenso que se ve su novio_

_-Cuando algo... En este caso ALGUIEN-hizo énfasis en esa palabra y Emma se sintió por primera vez incomoda ante la mirada de su novio, obviamente recobro su tono normal antes de añadir-No está bien esto Hermosa, no está bien para ti y mucho menos para mí._

_-Evan, no entiendo amor, ¿Que no está bien?-la chica deposita su mano en el hombro de su novio, el cual se tensa un poco pero después recarga su mejilla en el dorso_

_-Me estas atando Emma, no puedo irme. Sé que me extrañas y todo eso pero... Necesito seguir y tú no me estas ayudando-en su voz hay cierto reproche_

_-¿Atándote? No entiendo-Emma ladea su cabeza ligeramente y comienza a remover sus manos, sabe a qué se refiere_

_-Sigues lastimándote con mi recuerdo una y otra vez... No me dejas avanzar_

_-¿Eso afecta?-le recrimina ella con ojos llorosos_

_-¡NO SABES!-el chico eleva la voz enojado, pero sobretodo frustrado ocasionando que Emma de un brinco por la sorpresa y una lagrima ruede por su blanca mejilla... Al parecer eso hace reaccionar a Evan por lo que baja la voz-No sabes lo horrible que es. Estar en ningún lugar. No estoy vivo pero tampoco estoy muerto, todo por..._

_-Mi-completa ella y su voz de quiebra por el llanto-es mi culpa_

_-...-Evan no contesta, quisiera decirle que no se preocupe pero también quiere que entienda el daño que le está haciendo-Emma_

_-Tienes que entenderme... Te amo y te extraño, es por eso que siento que no puedo dejarte-Emma se acerca un paso, pero el retrocede para alejarse-Eres el amor de mi vida._

_-No digas eso-la reprende_

_-Pero..._

_-Solo... No puedes decir que soy el amor de tu vida, aun te queda mucho por vivir, personas que conocer-acepta bajando la mirada-_

_-Yo...-Emma trata de hablar pero su novio levanta el dedo índice para silenciarla_

_-Emma tú fuiste el amor de mi vida, puedo decirlo porque-sonríe amargamente por un lado-ya estoy muerto. Tu por otro lado no._

_-Evan-Emma calcula su siguiente movimiento y se acerca a él que afortunadamente no se aleja, por lo que aprovecha para buscar su mirada-No me digas eso_

_-Es la verdad-sus ojos están rojos y llenos de lágrimas-Yo solo quiero ir a donde deba ir... El cielo, a otra vida, a la nada; pero quiero pertenecer a algo... Quiero irme_

_-La vida es un ciclo, te dejare ir si tu... me prometes que nos volveremos a ver-Emma coloca una mano en su boca apenas termina de pronunciar su frase ya que Evan la regaña silenciosamente con la mirada_

_-La vida es especial por las personas NUEVAS que conocemos... Si hay una vida después de esta me gustaría hacerla especial-y está hecho... Evan dijo el punto clave, su novia se sintió herida por sus palabras-por favor entiéndeme, solo quiero dejarte ser feliz y yo quiero..._

_-Avanzar-Emma completó aun sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos_

_-Si-toma el rostro de la chica y limpia con sus pulgares las gotitas saladas que ruedan por sus mejillas-¿Me entiendes?_

_-Sí, Evan. Ya no te voy a atar-le promete al tiempo que pasa su mano por el cabello rubio del chico_

_-Gracias-le planta un rápido beso (demasiado rápido para el gusto de Emma) en los labios_

_-Te amo-dice la chica en un suspiro de resignación_

_-Te amé-responde el rubio, lo cual sirve para que Emma acepte que Evan es ahora parte de su pasado._

* * *

**_Bien, creo que esta ha sido la ultima "aparición" de Evan en este fic T-T bueno ¿Que les pareció? en lo personal me gustó mucho el escribir este capitulo porque Emma ya cerró por fin este círculo y así :v_**

**_Espero les haya gustado... ya viene la recta final, quedan aproximadamente 4 capitulos y el epilogo, aunque puede variar jajaja_**

**_Ya saben, abajo pueden dejar su review con su opinión personal :D_**

**_Gracias por leer. Un beso :*_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Genteee! es martes y hoy toca... actualización jajaja XD disfruten el capitulo _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 20_**

**_POV Josh_**

Antes de ir con Emma me encargo de pedir una pizza y comer juntos, para ser honestos, me agrada la idea de pasar tiempo con ella... Solos sin algún recuerdo de por medio, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que solo haya sido un lapsus, pero me arriesgare.

La pizza llega y estoy completamente listo para visitar a mi inquilina, espero haya tomado una ducha y descansado porque pienso pasar un buen rato tratando de hacerla bien. Toco la puerta de su casa y a mi mente bien la imagen de la primera vez que vi a Evan salir de aquí, mi estómago se contrae de tan solo pensar que en ese momento no pensaba en nada que no fuera reclamarle pero... ¿Porque? Emma no era... No es nada mío y solo se hubiera visto ridículo. Sacudo la cabeza para despejar esa idea, _"Solos sin ningún recuerdo de por medio"_ me repito

-¿Emma?-toco levemente la puerta de nuevo, debe de estar dormida tal vez sería bueno que regresara más tarde... Con la pizza fría ya no sería buena idea. 1:30 reviso mi reloj para comprobar la hora, apenas hace dos horas llegamos, creo que me apresure-Emma-llamo una última vez

Nada.

¿Cambio de opinión? Tal vez no quiere verme o se fue sin que me diera cuenta, ¡La raptaron los extraterrestres! _*Okay estas sonando muy ridículo* _me regaño por mi comportamiento y doy media vuelta para alejarme cuando un sollozo se escucha del otro lado... Oh no. Alguien llora y ese ALGUIEN es Emma.

...

Debo de aceptar que esperaba otra escena (no sé, algo así como la última vez que la deje sola por mucho tiempo y que al regresar la encontré inconsciente con cortes en las muñecas) pero no, solo esta recostada en su cama con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo hecho un ovillo, jadeos y sollozos salen de su boca lo cual me alarma

-Emma-coloco una mano sobre su espalda y comienzo a trazar círculos, me acerco hasta su oído para susurrarle palabras para tranquilizarla-Vamos Bonita, despierta.

-Josh-susurra apenas audible y entreabre los ojos, su mirada es distante, pero el hecho que me llame por mi nombre me tranquiliza, acerco mi mano a su rostro para acariciarlo y la poca tranquilidad que tenía, se esfuma

-Tienes fiebre-no es una pregunta, toco su frente con detenimiento como mi mamá lo hace con Connor cuando se enferma-Espera un momento

-No te vayas... Quédate-susurra con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que toma mi mano con firmeza ¿Estará alucinando? No me detengo a pensar mucho, simplemente deposito un beso en su frente que solo sirve para confirmar que debo hacer algo para bajarle la temperatura

-Es solo un momento bonita-un leve quejido sale de sus labios resecos... Veo a Emma y después a la puerta del cuarto en repetidas ocasiones-Vale, te llevo conmigo

La cargo con sumo cuidado, pasando mi brazo derecho por atrás de sus rodillas y el izquierdo por sus hombros, al instante recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y se queda quieta.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto apenas sale mi mamá de su cuarto donde lleve a mi inquilina después de que le diera una ducha

-Mejor, la fiebre está bajando pero va a tener que lidiar con un resfriado... Supongo que ella también se mojó hace rato ¿Verdad?-pregunta levantando una ceja

-Sí, pero tomó una ducha, su cabello ya estaba seco cuando la encontré-me defiendo-además había una toalla en su recamara

-Eso no significa mucho Joshua, pero bueno. Lo importante es que esta mejor-asiento con la cabeza y voy a buscar un poco de sopa que prepare para llevarle a Emma.

Entro a la recamara con la bandeja de comida, a primera vista pareciera que mi inquilina está dormida, pero al acercarme me doy cuenta de que esta recostada de lado con los ojos abiertos viendo a la nada y que de vez en cuando una lagrima rueda fuera de sus hermosos ojos.

-Bonita... ¿Cómo te sientes?-deposito la bandeja en una mesita de noche y me siento en una orilla de la cama, solo veo su espalda, me acerco más para poder tocar con el dorso de mi mano su mejilla que ya está menos caliente que hace rato

-Mejor-murmura cerrando los ojos por mi caricia-Pero quiero dormir

-Tienes que comer primero-intento razonar, mi mamá me dijo que iba a estar cansada pero que necesitaba comer-te preparé una sopa calientita, ven levántate para que la pruebes

-Josh, por favor... Estoy cansada-entrelaza su mano con la mía que seguía acariciando su rostro, y la acerca hasta su cintura en un gesto que me invita a abrazarla, o por lo menos así lo interpreto... Obviamente no me niego y me recuesto a su lado

-Pero...

-Te prometo que voy a comerme lo que has preparado-susurra y se gira para recargar su cabeza en mi pecho-ahora vamos a dormir

-Tu ganas-la abrazo para acercarla lo más posible a mi cuerpo, lo que me permite sentir el calor que aun emana de ella por la fiebre y eso ocasiona que una pregunta se forme en mi cabeza ¿Me deja estar de esta forma con ella solo porque aun esta desorientada por la fiebre? Tal vez es lo más seguro. Pero de todas formas me dejo llevar por el momento...

**_POV Emma_**

Caigo en un profundo sueño en cuanto recargo mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Josh, hay algo en el latir de su corazón que me tranquiliza. Al principio pensé que tendría otro sueño en el que Evan me pediría que lo "dejara ir" pero por fortuna no fue así, creo que no lo hubiera soportado una segunda vez.

Cuando siento desesperación comienzo a moverme, pero inmediatamente Josh me sostiene entre sus brazos y me tranquilizo ¿En qué momento este chico se convirtió en mi "consuelo"? Este mismo chico que era muy insistente en convivir conmigo y llegaba a ser molesto, el mismo chico que salió con mi prima ocasionando que su ego creciera mucho más, el chico que me lastimo con sus palabras (aunque yo dijera lo contrario... Pero lo cierto es que observarlo a diario cuando llegaba de recoger a su hermanito, ver como lo protege... Te hace sentir, cosas), el hijo del maldito bastardo que mato a MI novio *_No fue su culpa_* me repito por enésima vez desde que volví a ser consciente de mis actos, hago puños mis manos que reposan sobre su pecho pero al instante las relajo ante un nuevo pensamiento *_También es el mismo chico que cuido de ti todo este tiempo* _es cierto, puede que no recuerde nada pero sé que es cierto. Una lágrima sale de mis ojos que siguen cerrados

_¿Acaso voy a pasar el resto de mi vida llorando?_

-No si yo puedo evitarlo-la voz de Josh apenas es un susurro, tanto que pienso que ha hablado en sueños pero al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con los de él, apenas visibles por la poca luz que hay en la recamara

-¿Perdón?-pregunto al no entender lo que ha dicho

-Tu preguntaste que si te pasarías el resto de tu vida llorando y yo te respondí que no sería así, si yo puedo evitarlo-declara con voz dulce al tiempo que pasa su dedo pulgar por mi mejilla para limpiar el resto de las lágrimas y entonces me doy cuenta de que hable en voz alta en vez de pensarlo-Bueno, si tú quieres y me dejas claro

-Si Josh...-una sonrisa se abre paso en mí e inmediatamente me acerco hasta su rostro para que nuestros labios queden juntos, pero a mi mente viene la frase que le dije en el panteón "_esto no significa nada_" lo que me detiene a escasos centímetros de mi meta principal, no voy a contradecirme (no es orgullo, simplemente no quiero que Josh piense que solo quiero jugar con él y al mismo tiempo conmigo misma) No voy a ser yo la que lo bese, esto va a ser su decisión y espero que sea la correcta...

Me mantengo en mi posición por un momento, tal parece que Josh tomo una decisión que no me va a gustar, eso me desanima. Apenas voy a alejarme pero algo me detiene... Josh acuna mi mejilla derecha con su mano y me sostiene firmemente, sus ojos se posan en mis labios en repetidas ocasiones _*¿Vas a hacerlo si o no?*_ lo regaño mentalmente y hasta parece que me escucho porque en ese mismo instante se encargó de juntar nuestros labios en un beso. ¡Me besó! ¡Josh me besó! Voluntariamente. Cuando salgo de mi estado de shock (que espero solo haya durado pocos segundos) me permito sentir la sensación que esto provoca en mí. Sus labios presionando levemente contra los míos y moviéndose con un ritmo lento, pausado... Como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Maldigo a mi cuerpo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, por fortuna no tomamos mucho tiempo en regresar al beso, esta vez de una forma más exigente, casi de la misma forma que en el cementerio esta mañana, siento como los labios pasan a ser insuficientes ya que pronto Josh toma amablemente mi labio inferior entre sus dientes lo que me hace jadear. Estoy más que preparada para lo que viene después, aun con mi labio entre sus dientes Josh lo delinea con su lengua e instintivamente le abro paso a mi boca y así nuestras lenguas se encuentren. Debo de recordarme el respirar, aunque cuando lo hago solo sale un suspiro de mi boca. Esto me gusta, definitivamente me gusta... Mis manos parece que han despertado en cuanto Josh bajo a besar mi cuello, instintivamente acaricie el cabello de su nuca y poco a poco mis caricias bajaron por su espalda dejándome sentir lo moldeada que esta... ¡Dios! Juro que si este es un sueño y alguien me despierta se enfrentaría con mi furia.

En un movimiento rápido Josh hace que mi cuerpo quede encima del suyo y acaricia con suma delicadeza mis costados, deteniéndose específicamente en mis caderas, me aparto levemente del beso para acomodar mi cabello que es un completo desastre, aprovecho ese momento para verlo a los ojos (no puedo distinguirlos muy bien debido a la penumbra, por lo que me acerco más a su rostro, quiero verle, recordar el color de sus ojos y saber que son Verdes con un toque marrón, solo necesito eso para saber que pasó... pero mi mundo se derrumba, no hay rastro del verde, sino que son azules... Completamente azules

-¡NO!-me separo abruptamente de él cuando intentó besarme de nuevo. No pueden ser azules. Son verdes, me repito. Es Josh y no Evan. Es Josh y no Evan. Comienzo a hiperventilar por lo que tengo que recostarme al otro lado de la cama

-Bonita ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-escucho como se endereza de repente y un ruido de algo cayendo al suelo-Mierda-murmura apenas audible-Voy a encender la luz

No le contesto, me encuentro en shock por lo que creí ver... Duele y más porque esto significa que solo es una ensoñación, un truco de mí mente. La luz se enciende de repente, lo puedo ver atravesó de mis parpados cerrados que poco a poco abro

-¿Bonita?-el rostro de Josh demuestra lo preocupado que esta, por lo que se acerca hasta mi lado de la cama y limpia las lágrimas silenciosas que ruedan por mis mejillas-¿Estas bien?

-No lo sé-admito en un susurro y busco esconder mi rostro con la almohada

-Hey, tranquila-impide que logre mi cometido-lo lamento, no debí de hacerlo es... Demasiado pronto, para ti.

-Sí, lo es-concuerdo con él y me enderezo para abrazarlo por el cuello y esconder mi rostro ahí respirando su aroma, confirmándome que no ha sido un sueño lo sucedido hace un momento y eso sin duda me tranquiliza.

-Bueno, tengo que limpiar la sopa que había traído para ti, si quieres después vamos a tu casa y cenamos juntos ¿Te parece?-acaricia con sumo cuidado mi cabello

-Okay. .. Gracias Josh-levanto mi cabeza para verle a los ojos, verdes... Muy bien. Deposito un rápido beso en sus labios y lo dejo ir para que limpie. Debería ayudarlo pero en lugar de eso me vuelvo a recostar en la cama.

Sé que las cosas no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero siento que ahora ya he completado un "circulo", está cerrado y no hay vuelta a otras, lo sé, lo siento, y como dijo Josh aún es demasiado pronto para mí.

* * *

_**Bien, hasta aquí se queda el capitulo jaja ojalá haya sido de su agrado :3 hum, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo :D**_

_**Les mando un beso :***_


End file.
